


假面的告白

by sweettomato



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, This is a Chinese writing work.
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettomato/pseuds/sweettomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这篇是abo，锤哥和洛基是政治联姻，大婚前一天是告别单身派对，锤哥决定最后去一夜情一次，然后就收心了，他在酒馆里遇到不了，但是因为是包办婚姻嘛，他对伴侣没有期待，连洛基长什么样子都不知道，他决定去勾搭洛基。<br/>洛基认识他，他不认识洛基，洛基就傲娇了，跟他睡了，但是不准他标记。然后第二天两人结婚，洛基是霜巨人的样子 ，锤哥没认出来，真正的洞房花烛夜洛基不肯，就闹得很不愉快，然后两个人就相敬如冰。洛基私下里一直以阿萨神族的样子勾搭锤哥，就是他自己做自己的小三，锤哥和自己的合法伴侣偷情，真是悲剧啊。</p>
            </blockquote>





	假面的告白

001 处子

我认为在一个国家内，除了可怜的王子外，每个男人都要有选择妻子的自由。——叔本华

任何单身汉结婚之前都要有一个告别单身派对，就像死刑犯的最后一顿饭要给个鸡腿当加餐，这是一种仁慈的习俗，最后放纵一下然后走入坟墓，无论是人生的还是爱情的。  
古老的习俗总有它们存在的道理，即使是九界之中最英俊的王子也不能违背，就算Thor对父母包办的婚姻毫无期待，爱情那玩意压根没有存在过，他连自己的未婚伴侣长什么样子都不关心。  
反正有什么区别呢？对方美若天仙或者缺胳膊少腿，他都一定要与之结婚，因为他并非是和一个普通对象结婚，而是和另外一个王子联姻——约顿海姆的Byleist（注1） 殿下，听着就够正式也够无趣的。  
这段婚姻的好处是可以维持阿萨神族与霜巨人之间数个世纪乃至上千年的和平，因为如无意外，两个种族都几乎寿与天齐，坏消息是如果他们的婚姻不幸福，他们也要忍受彼此很久很久。  
虽然Thor对婚姻一点也不感兴趣，但是婚礼前最后的狂欢听起来还是个不错的词。仙宫三勇士本来要在宫里搞这个派对的，但不幸的是只要有家长的地方都意味着玩不痛快，这是一条放之四海而皆准的真理。他们最后还是决定把场地选在一家有名的夜店。既然都溜出宫了，他们也就没有包场，与民同乐听起来要更热闹有趣一点。  
这本来是一个很普通的告别单身派对，喧闹的酒馆，喝得醉醺醺的损友，还有指定节目——脱衣舞娘。经过专业训练的女性Omega舞者腰肢纤细，胸脯丰满，还有一张漂亮到无懈可击的脸孔，看起来就是带着魅惑魔法的，当然很美艳，但是这种美艳是带着风尘气的，每一个眼神，每一个动作都很明确，我就是来勾引你的。  
舞娘正在做一个下腰的动作，胸前的一对豪乳简直呼之欲出，Volstagg已经忍不住在她的乳 沟上塞了一叠钱作为小费。  
庸脂俗粉而已，Thor颇觉无趣，这种程度的美貌还远没达到让他惊艳的地方。Fandral发现了Thor不太来劲，拿起酒杯和Thor 碰杯，“婚前恐惧症吗？别担心了，据说你的那位王子殿下不仅是个罕见的男性Omega，还是一位如假包换的大美人。”  
“大美人？以霜巨人的审美眼光吗？”Thor不以为然地笑了笑，不是种族歧视，但是蓝色皮肤实在是不符合阿萨神族的审美眼光。他把杯子中的酒一饮而尽，痛苦地把脸扭向一边，然后发现自己眼前一亮，“我认为那样的才能算是大美人。”  
Fandral顺着他的视线看过去，不得不承认Thor说的是实话，那才是大美人。酒馆的灯光很昏暗，那人站在角落里却像自带光源，那双翠色的眼睛简直是闪闪发光，让人过目难忘。身形看起来高而单薄，但是有一种奇特的美感。  
那种美是异教徒式的，他整个人看起来与周围格格不入，但是他那么美，单是这一点已经胜过世间无数。其实硬说起来，他的容貌不能算是十全十美，俊美之外还有点小小的美中不足，脸型太长额头太高，但是比起完美到近乎无趣的脸孔，这种美是那么鲜活生动。这才是惊艳，就像有个情场浪子说过的——我时常以为很懂得了什么叫惊艳，遇到真事，却艳也不是那艳法，惊也不是那惊法。  
“你都是要结婚的人了，这个让给我吧。” Fandral觉得遇到这等美人，不来一发，简直是对不住自己的小兄弟。  
“不行，就是因为我明天要结婚了，我的猎艳生涯一定要有个完美的收稍，这一个配得上当我的压轴节目。”这陌生的美人如此合他眼缘，Thor并不打算拱手让人，他朝着美人走了过去，先下手为强嘛。  
美人看到他走近，似乎没有任何不悦，反而对他露出了笑意。他的气质原本偏冷，浑身仿佛带着冰雪的气息，这一笑，就像是皑皑雪峰迎来了难得的晴天，阳光照在雪面上美得让头目眩神迷。  
“一个人吗？不知道我有没有这个荣幸请你喝一杯？”Thor觉得自己的搭讪不算是最好的，但是肯定也不是最糟的，加上他那张英俊的脸孔和健美的身段，以前基本上是无往不利的。  
“你不认识我？”美人眼中的笑意顿时收敛了，他的神情很震惊，脸色一下冷了下来。他可不会对前来搭讪的狂蜂浪蝶微笑，他是在对自己的未婚夫微笑。虽然按照习俗，未婚伴侣在婚前不能见面，但是他见过Thor的画像，也特意让人把自画像送给了Thor，而且考虑到Thor的审美，画像里的他并不是霜巨人的样子，而是他的阿萨神族形态，也就是他现在的样子。  
他知道这不合礼制，但是他一向淘气，规则什么的不就是用来打破的吗？所以在婚礼的前一天，他特意溜出来看看自己的未婚夫。他本是来只想偷偷看一下就好，可是他发现Thor带着一众朋友们出宫了，他知道他们是要举办告别单身派对。好奇之下，他也跟了过来。  
Thor朝他走过来的时候，他以为自己被发现了，所以他也不打算躲躲藏藏，索性大方地和自己的未婚夫打个招呼。结果Thor完全不认识他，只是把他当成搭讪的对象，在那一刻，他的心一下就凉透了，虽然霜巨人并不怕冷，但是这种冷意让他绝望。他觉得自己的心上破了一个大洞，生生世世再也补不回来。  
“所以给我一个认识你的机会吧。”Thor看着美人的脸色，努力回想了一下自己以前的艳遇，他很肯定自己应该没有跟眼前人有过露水情缘，虽然他的猎艳名单颇长，偶尔忘记几个人也很正常，但是想这样的绝色，他怎么可能忘记？而且现在两人靠得足够近了，他很清楚地闻到眼前的美人是个Omega，一个还没有被人标记过的Omega。当然了，有些Omega会要求Alpha一定要戴套不能标记，没有被标记并不意味着没有某方面的经验。  
“好，我叫Loki。”美人很爽快地答应了，他说出了自己的名字，嘴角却带着一抹冷笑。但是人好看，就算是面色不善也是好看的。  
真是太辣了，Thor发现自己爱死眼前人这个带点狠劲的样子，原来他还有受虐狂的倾向，这还是第一次发现呢。“很高兴认识你，我叫Thor。”  
“只是想认识一下吗？你没有更有趣的安排吗？比如我们可以更深入地了解一下彼此？”Loki的眼神明显带着挑逗。  
哪个Alpha能拒绝Omega的这种邀请？何况还是一个这样美貌的Omega，一个没有被标记过的Omega。所以接下里发生的事情都是顺理成章的，Thor很没有义气地抛下了那些帮他庆祝的朋友们，带着Loki去开房间了。  
“你是处子？”唇齿纠缠的时候，Thor惊讶地发现比起大胆的言语和举动，Loki的吻是如此生涩纯情，他的舌头那么羞涩地躲在口腔深处，即使Thor的舌头探入他的口中努力挑逗他，他的回应也是怯怯的，他的身体还在微微发抖。  
“是的。”  
“那你为什么要做这种事？”Thor很震惊，一个没有经验的Omega和一夜情实在是很难划上等号。  
“因为我明天就要结婚了，我的未婚夫睡过很多人，我不甘心把自己的第一次给他。”Loki的语气中带着深深的恨意。  
“你不喜欢他？”Thor觉得自己心里一阵莫名的难受，这个美人要陷入一场并不美好的婚姻里了。虽然他自己也是一样，但是他觉得自己能熬过去，而眼前人看起来那么纤细美好，他想保护他，避免他受苦。  
“不，恰恰相反，我爱他，我一直盼着和他结婚，我原来有多爱他，现在就有多恨他。”Loki提起自己的未婚夫，他的眼神很微妙，心碎中带着一点憧憬。  
“那至少你比我幸运，我明天也要结婚了，我对我的未婚夫既没有爱也没有恨，我对他漠不关心。”Thor叹口气，恨至少是一种很强烈的感情，而他对自己的未婚夫没有任何感情。  
“呵呵，看起来，明天真是个好日子，让我们祝彼此的婚姻幸福吧。”Loki冷笑，然后搂住Thor的脖子，在他耳边低语，“先说好，可以做全套，但是不能标记我。”   
Thor进入他身体的时候，觉得这真是美妙的享受，虽然他有过很多情人，没有一次比得上这次。其实他不喜欢处子，处子意味着没有经验，不懂情趣，还有可能会变成甩不掉的麻烦，但是这一个完全不一样。等Loki熬过了最初的不适应之后，他们的身体似乎完全契合，水乳交融的感觉太棒了，身下的人却要在明天成为别人的丈夫，而他也会在同一天和别人结婚。

002 初夜

换了一个体位，Thor 让Loki骑乘在自己身上，这时候他发现Loki泪流满面，“你在哭，我弄痛你了吗，需要我现在就退出来吗？”作为一个男性Alpha，他对自己天生的本钱很有自信，也得到过不少床伴的夸奖，但是他的胯下利器还不至于尺寸夸张到会让人痛哭的地步吧？至少他之前的情人们在床上都是婉转承欢，使出各种手段诱惑他再深入再激烈一点，没人会在和他做爱的时候泪如雨下。  
“不用，过一会就好了，万事开头难嘛。”Loki的回应是他在Thor身上动得更激烈了。  
说得是没错了，对处子来说，第一次总是难免有所不适，不过他尽可能地温柔了，还是那么难熬吗？Thor 很困惑，“你怎么会还是个处子呢，这简直不可思议，一定有很多人为你疯狂。”  
“我只是心有所属，我一直在等待。”  
“你的未婚夫？那为什么你放弃继续等待了呢？”Thor从来没有觉得未婚夫这个词发音如此让人难受。  
“我以为我等到了，结果我发现自己错了，所以我想做点疯狂的事情弥补自己。”Loki说话的时候，Thor感觉到有温热的液体落在自己身上，见鬼了，他还在哭。  
他哭的样子还真是该死的好看，一般人哭起来总是免不了眼睛鼻子皱到一起，脸孔变形就很难有所谓梨花带雨的清丽哭相了，可是Loki不是这样，他脸上看起来没有什么表情，只是安静无声地掉泪。  
但Thor就是知道他很伤心，其实他不算是个对别人情绪很敏感的人，看到Loki在哭心里却一阵抽痛，他伸手帮Loki拭泪，“你在害怕吗？害怕明天的婚礼，还是未知的婚姻？”  
“没什么好害怕的，我很肯定，婚礼会很完美，可是我的婚姻注定不会幸福了。”Loki的语气听起来也很平静，自从他发现Thor不认识他的那一刻起，他对婚姻已经没有任何指望。这样也好不是吗，你对我们的婚姻没有期待，现在我对这场婚姻也没有任何期待了，非常公平。但我给妳的爱暂时还收不回来，我需要更多的时间。  
Loki觉得自己真是太蠢了，Thor没有认出他，他当时应该掉头就走，然而他还是留下来陪Thor玩一夜情了。因为他知道就算没有他，Thor也会和别人共度今宵，而他还是放不下。  
Thor从来没有像现在这样恨过自己不善言辞，他无法用言语安慰Loki，他所能做的就是狠狠吻住Loki。Loki的信息素盈满他的鼻端，像是中庭那种传说中的禁酒——苦艾酒，带着茴香的辛辣芬芳，能让人陷入一场幻觉。注1  
Thor的吻渐渐往上，沿着Loki的泪痕一路亲上去，吻去他眼角还噙着的泪花。Loki似乎被什么触动了，他猛地推开了Thor。  
Thor有点尴尬，刚才是他有欠考虑了，虽然此刻他们的身体仍然交缠在一起，但是以吻拭泪这个举动似乎比交欢本身还要亲密，而他只是情难自禁，不想看到Loki再哭下去。  
Loki怔怔地看着Thor，这是他喜欢了很多年的人，因为少年时的一次偶遇，Thor救了他，之后他就傻傻地交出了自己的心。真的是太多年前了，那时候他还是个淘气的少年，偷偷溜出家只为看一看外面的世界，却忽视了可能遇到的危险。幸好他遇到了Thor才逃过一劫，又或者该说，不幸的是他居然遇到了Thor，让自己陷入了更大的劫难。  
Thor大概早已忘记那个纤瘦的少年，而他却一直深陷其中无法自拔。那时候的他年轻到连第二性征还没有显露，他不知道自己会是Alpha，Omega还是Beta？但是Thor是Alpha，于是他日夜祷告，希望自己可以变成Omega或者Beta。上天听到了他的祷告，他成了一名罕见的男性Omega。然后他开始了新一轮的祷告，他希望可以成为Thor的爱人，虽然那时候他已经查到了Thor的身份——阿斯加德的王子殿下。  
王子和王子，听起来蛮配的不是吗？但是阿斯加德和约顿海姆长期敌对，他知道这件事情的希望很渺茫。没有想到的是，上天再次听到了他的声音，约顿海姆和阿斯加德要以联姻的方式共享和平了。那时候他的心情多么雀跃，现在就有多么沉重，上天终究是和他开了一个玩笑，恶作剧地把他戏弄了一番。  
Loki看着Thor只觉得百感交集，这是他的心上人，他渴望被这个人温柔对待。现在Thor对他是很温柔，但是这种温柔却那么残酷，无论是谁，只要有个美好的皮囊，今夜在Thor床上都会得到这种待遇。  
Loki不想再想下去，他主动吻住了Thor的嘴唇，如果Thor只是喜欢他的肉身，那也没有关系，让他也来尽情享用Thor的肉体好了，反正Thor的身体那么美好，不用白不用。  
Thor用身体带来的安慰，简单粗暴，但是显然有效，因为激烈的交合，消耗了Loki太多体力，他被折腾得昏昏欲睡。就在Loki快陷入黑甜梦乡的时候，他觉得自己的无名指上一凉。  
“这是我在中庭买的戒指，他们说祖母绿是个稀罕玩意，我也不懂，只是觉得颜色很好看，送给你吧，希望你开心点。”Thor觉得这种绿色的宝石很称Loki的眼睛，就把戒指送给他了，反正留着也没有意义了。这是很早以前，他买下想要送给自己未来伴侣的礼物。  
那时候他还是个少年，哪个少年不善钟情呢？他当然也想要自由恋爱，和心爱的人步入礼堂，共同组建美满的家庭，但这只是痴人说梦罢了。明天的婚礼是两国联姻的盛会，一切都会按照最高规格举办，显然不会缺少一对昂贵的结婚戒指，但是举行仪式的时候，站在他身边的并不是他心爱的人。  
Loki想要说点什么，但是他实在太困了，还没有开口，已经睡着了。Thor帮他盖好被子，看着他的睡颜，不舍得睡着。眼前人是多么美好，就像一个幻梦，到明天早上就会醒来。太迟了，为什么要现在才遇上呢，如果不是明天就要结婚的话，他可以认真地追求Loki呢，但是现在他什么都不能做了，只能贪恋地多看一会。  
第二天，Loki醒来的时候，他惊讶地发现Thor居然没有在半夜开溜，反而沉沉睡在一边。他不知道那是因为某人贪看他的睡脸，几乎一夜没睡，后来实在撑不住了才睡着的，不过既然有大好机会放在他眼前，不戏弄一下Thor，真是难消他心头之气。  
他想在Thor的脸上弄出满脸吻痕，好让他在婚礼上难堪，在尝试着种了一个草莓之后，他挫败地发现Thor真是皮粗肉糙，效果太不明显了，倒是把他累个半死，他果断决定放弃，改用魔法了，看起来效果也不错。  
然后他就很没义气地丢下Thor回去准备出席婚礼了，丝毫没有叫醒Thor的打算，即使再过一会，他们要出席的是同一场婚礼。  
注 1 Absinthe，一般翻成苦艾酒，，也有直译为“艾碧斯”的，俗称“绿妖精、绿精灵、绿仙子”，反正就是绿色的，看起来很称洛基有没有？这玩意在欧洲不少国家禁售了100多年，美国好像到现在还没有开放，电影《欧洲任我行》里那帮少年少女就特地去欧洲尝鲜的。  
喝法一般是先在酒杯里放冰块，然后在杯子上放在一把开槽的勺子，勺子上放方糖，把苦艾酒从方糖上方注入酒杯。然后在方糖上点火，糖融化滴入酒杯，再用勺子搅拌后即可饮用。

03 新婚

啊！多少痛苦,包含在这小小圆圈的结婚戒指中！——席勒

等Thor醒过来的时候，他发现枕边人不见了，心里还是蛮失落的，这等美人以后都不会再见了，大家都只是彼此生命中的匆匆过客。昨夜的一切事如春梦了无痕，若不是有凌乱的床单为证，谁能相信那真的发生过？激烈的亲吻，热烈的拥抱，都会变成无法和别人分享的秘密，藏在内心深处，直到岁月淡化一切的痕迹。  
Thor并没有伤感很久，一来他本就不是多愁善感的性格，二来他没有时间了。昨天睡得太晚，等他醒过来的时候，距离结婚典礼的时间已近很近了，他必须马上赶回仙宫梳洗换装。  
毕竟这场婚礼是一件大事，无论是对他个人而言，还是对两国邦交而言，虽然他满心不情愿，但是他也不会让自己的未婚夫难堪，尤其是以迟到或者衣冠不整这样如此失礼的方式。  
Thor赶回自己寝宫的时候，遇到了等候已久的Frigga，Frigga看到他出现明显松了一口气，“谢天谢地你终于回来了，我以为你要逃婚了，就差让Heimdallr帮忙找你了。”  
“我怎么会跑？只是朋友们给我搞了一个告别单身派对，昨天晚上玩得太疯了，我睡过头了而已。让您担心了我很抱歉，我这就去沐浴更衣。”Thor看到妈妈完全没有发火，反而觉得不太好意思。  
Frigga打量了一下自己的儿子，调侃说，“看起来，昨天你确实玩得很开心。”  
“最后一次了，我保证我会对我的婚姻忠贞的。”Thor觉得既然结婚了，就要负责任，爱不爱或许不能控制，但是忠诚还是可以保证的。  
“这保证是给妈妈的，还是给婚姻女神的？”Frigga温柔地注视着儿子。其实她本来不太赞成这桩联姻，没有爱情基础的婚姻总感觉像是一桩买卖，她不想为了国家利益牺牲儿子的个人幸福，但是Odin执意如此，他希望两族能联合，形成同盟，带来永久和平，通过Byleist和Thor联姻显然比两族兵刃相见好得多。  
“妈妈，你就是我心目中的女神啊！”Thor搂住妈妈，像只金毛犬一样在她身上蹭来蹭去。  
“得了，你都是要结婚的人了，甜言蜜语留着给你的合法伴侣吧。”Frigga 轻轻拍了拍儿子的肩，“Byleist这孩子也不容易，孤身一人远道而来，以后他所能依靠的也只有你了，你要对他好一点。”  
“妈妈，人家还没过门呢，你就向着别人超过你儿子，这样我会吃醋的。”  
“妈妈也是为你好，你对Byleist好一点，他自然也会对你好，小两口恩爱比什么都强。”Frigga拉住Thor的手，柔声说，“再说了，Byleist的阿萨神族形态非常漂亮，虽然这婚姻可能不是出于你的自由意愿，但是你绝对没有吃亏。”  
“漂亮？妈妈你是说我可以期待一下我的新婚之夜吗？”  
“你不知道Byleist长什么样子？约顿海姆特意送来过他的画像啊，还是他自己画的，这孩子真是多才多艺。”Frigga显然很满意这门亲事，提起Byleist就赞不绝口，对于儿子不知道Byleist的长相这一点，她有点吃惊。  
“我……”Thor一时语塞，东西是收到了，可是他并没有当回事，压根没有打开就不知道塞到哪里去了。  
“你这孩子！”Frigga不太赞同地摇摇头，“不知道也好，待会你会有惊喜的。那孩子真的是很漂亮，你快去好好收拾一下，可别被人家比下去了。”  
“遵命！”Thor转身就打算走，Frigga却拉住了他，“等一下，你一会就打算这样去见客吗，你都不知道你脸上有什么吗？”  
“有什么?”Thor一脸莫名，早上起来的时候太赶了，他都没有来得及照镜子。  
“看来昨天和你幽会的情人是个相当有趣的人呢，他或她可能不满你今天要结婚了吧，跟你开了一个小小的玩笑。”Frigga伸手轻抚过儿子的脸颊，破解了Loki施展的魔法，Thor脸上显眼的吻痕都不见了，只留有一个很淡的痕迹，那是Loki亲自弄出来的。Frigga自己就很擅长魔法，自然能察觉施法之人并无恶意，只是个恶作剧而已，所以她还有心情打趣儿子。  
“是他了，原来他有不满嘛。”他或她其实无关紧要，但是不知怎么的，Thor就是想告诉母亲，而且因为母亲的结论，他心里一阵窃喜，不满意味着在乎，自己对Loki而言也许不止是过路人那么简单。Thor的唇角不由自主地微微扬起。  
“不满也与你无关了，你就要结婚了，记得吗？”Frigga看着儿子不经意间流露的神情，不由得有点担心。她懂得这种神情，这是动心的前兆，但是即将要成婚的儿子显然不具备再为别人动心的条件了，她只能提点一下儿子。  
“要对婚姻忠贞，我记得的，妈妈放心好了。”Thor再次保证。  
等Thor换完礼服出来，去彩虹桥迎亲，传说中的惊喜并没有出现，盛装的Byleist是霜巨人的模样。Frigga看到之后有点惊讶，不过她想了一下，既然Byleist是霜巨人的王子，这是两国联姻，Byleist用霜巨人的样子结婚也是合理的，她安慰Thor，“别着急，看来Byleist这孩子想把他的阿萨神族形态留在新婚之夜只给你看到，他还用了抑制魔法，隐藏了他的味信息素。”  
“这样也很好啊，新婚当天需要一点借来一点蓝色嘛。”Thor的回答很幽默，因为本身压根没有期望，所以何来失望呢？而且不知道为什么，他觉得自己的未婚夫看起来有点像昨天偶遇的Loki，虽然Byleist殿下浑身泛蓝，Loki肌肤胜雪，他就是觉得很像。大概是他太为Loki着迷了，所以产生幻觉了吧。  
Thor摇摇头，扫清心里的杂念，继续履行一个王子应该履行的职责，投入到结婚这件大事上。不过他的未婚夫看起来也是兴致不高的样子，Byleist一直低着头，和Thor毫无眼神交流，不知道是因为害羞还是因为抗拒。  
接下来是隆重的仪式和丰盛的酒宴。所有盛大的婚礼差不多都是一个模板的，无非是座上嘉宾一个个出身非凡，罕见的奇花异草，最好的酒和食物，名贵餐具加奢华礼服，反正怎么铺张浪费怎么来就对了。  
一切都是按流程走的，交换婚戒，立下婚誓，签下婚书，Thor觉得自己完全是被人推着走完全程的，或者更准确的动词应该用押，他压根不需要自己动什么脑筋。  
只有在吻Byleist的时候，Thor有片刻失神，Byleist的吻冰冷如霜，这只是嘴唇和嘴唇没有意义的触碰。而他吻着合法伴侣的时候，想起的却是一个只见过一面的人，那个人有着灵动的绿眼睛和柔软的红唇，他的吻带着情欲的芳香和挑情的邪气——像苦艾酒的味道。他的名字叫做Loki，他会带着自己赠送的那只和他眼睛一样颜色的戒指和别人结婚吗？此刻，Loki的丈夫也被获准亲吻他了吗，以婚姻的名义？  
忙碌了一天之后，婚礼终于结束了，Thor和Byleist在新房里独处，Frigga让人精心布置了房间，房间很美，但是这改变不了一对新人无话可说的尴尬局面。  
“我以后要怎么称呼你呢，Byleist殿下？这样显得尊重点？还是你有小名什么的，你的家人都怎么叫你？”Thor觉得自己应该打破僵局，谈点家常的事情也许是个好的尝试。  
“请去掉殿下，叫我Byleist就可以了。我当然有小名，但是我觉得我们还没有熟到这个地步。”Byleist的回答不算友善也不算冷淡。  
“那么我们是否应该要做点能够更加熟悉彼此的事情好深入了解一下对方？”Thor倒不是色迷心窍，事实上要对蓝色的霜巨人发情也是件蛮艰难的事情，他这样提议只是为了应尽的义务。虽然他们两个人都不熟，就要睡在一起是蛮奇怪的，可是他们已经是合法伴侣了。  
“我拒绝！”Byleist的语气很坚定。  
“你确定？”Thor有点难以置信，“虽然我知道你可能也是被逼的，并不是很情愿，我也不是很想勉强你做这种事，做爱嘛总要你情我愿才比较有趣。但是你该为约盾海姆想一想吧，你知道未曾圆房的王室婚姻意味着什么吗？何况这还是一段为了维护两国和平而进行的联姻？”  
“婚约有可能失效，而且因为我没有孩子，我对阿斯加德和你本人就没有任何影响力，当然了，如果你爱上我，那就是另外一回事情了。”Byleist显然很清楚后果。  
“很好，这些道理你都明白，就算你不愿意唤起我对你的感情，至少也该和我配合，合作生个孩子，反正我们都需要一个孩子向我们的父王交差。相信我，这不是很难，我在床上没有那么难以让人忍受，我也不会是个太糟糕的丈夫……”  
“用过都说好吗？”一想到Thor昨晚在酒馆勾搭自己一夜情的样子，Byleist就忍不住怒火攻心，Thor显然经常这样做，这个轻浮的浪荡子。“可惜，我觉得你现在就挺难以让人忍受的，给我滚出去，马上滚。”是的，道理他都明白，但是他不需要一个只对他讲责任的丈夫，生孩子不是为了国家的利益，他希望自己的丈夫会尊重他爱护他，两人同心建立起美满的家庭。而Thor的语气像是在谈一桩生意，这对你是有好处的，对我也有好处的，我们就拍板吧，这是双赢，这让他厌恶无比。  
“我会尊重你做出的决定，我可以现在就离开。”Thor 站在房间门口，回头问自己的新婚丈夫，“但是出于对你负责，我要最后问你一遍，你真的要这样做吗？宫女们可是很八卦的，等到明天早上，干净的床单就会让你成为整个阿斯加德的笑柄。”   
“我不需要你对我负责，滚！也许宫女会怀疑她们的大王子不能人道呢。”Byleist的回答言简意赅，他用魔法把Thor轰走，然后关上了大门。  
约盾海姆的Byleist殿下身为一个Omega却没能赢得Alpha的欢心，这是一场失败的联姻，，Byleist是个性冷淡，难怪嘛，他是个霜巨人……  
Byleist可以想象明天的流言蜚语，他愤怒地把新房里的布置砸了个稀巴烂，再把床单撕扯成无数条碎片。够激烈了吧，这样的新婚之夜，闭嘴吧，讨厌的旁人们。  
做完这一切之后筋疲力尽的Byleist跌坐在地上，他露出了阿萨神族的样子，本来精心打理过的头发散落在两肩，他的脚刚才被不知道什么东西的碎片割到了，脚心正在汩汩流血。  
Byleist那双美丽的翠色眼睛里噙着泪花，但是他不许自己软弱地哭出来，只是抱着手臂坐了一会就重新站了起来。站起来的时候，他一挥手，魔法让整个房间看起来整洁如新。  
与此同时，Thor躺在自己结婚前的房间里。新婚之夜被自己的丈夫赶出来，他并不觉得太难过，他难过的是，此时此刻，Loki的合法丈夫是不是正在Loki身上放肆。Thor一边想着Loki的样子一边自渎，高潮的时候他忍不住喊出Loki的名字，他发现自己居然流泪了。  
注释1 something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue，西方习俗，婚礼当天新娘，身上必须有四样东西，一点旧一点新，一点借来一点蓝，这样会带来好运。据说一点旧意味着留恋娘家，一点新代表着开始新生活，一点借来象征友情，蓝色在英语里有悲伤的意思，大概和我们有的地方哭嫁差不多吧。

04 假面  
新婚夫夫并未同床，这个劲爆消息，在婚礼的第二天一传十十传百，成为仙宫上下众所周知的八卦。Thor对此觉得无所谓，一个人睡就一个人睡好了，反正那位王子殿下又不是他自己选的。本来如果Byleist有需求，他就尽职一点交公粮好了，无论喜不喜欢，身为人家的丈夫，这种义务还是该尽的嘛，既然人家并不需要，他也就懒得伺候，他还乐得逍遥自在呢。  
Byleist既然能在洞房花烛夜把他赶出来，也不是盏省油的灯，更不会低头来向他求和了。本该宴尔新昏，如兄如弟的两个人分房而居，相敬如冰，也是仙宫新出现的胜景。  
不过婚姻的形式和内容向来是两回事情，虽然小两口看起来不是那么对盘，但是礼不可废，王子结婚当然是件大事情，该有的庆祝仪式全都还是要按部就班地举行。婚礼之后的第七天，按照宫中旧例应该举行盛大的化装舞会，庆祝Byleist成为仙宫的新主人。而且因为Byleist原本并非出身阿萨神族，与阿萨神族联姻之后他获得了神格，众神之父还要给他分配神职，确定他到底掌管什么。如此重大的场合，Thor身为Byleist的丈夫，无论他愿不愿意，都是肯定要一起陪同出席的。  
如果有件事情你不得不做，那显然开开心心地去做要比憋着一股气去做强很多。Thor决定大方点主动与Byleist和解，哪怕是两个人和和气气地在外人面前做一场戏也好，不然一对新人一起出场，彼此之间的气氛却是弩张剑拔的，丢脸的可不止是他们两人，阿斯加德和约盾海姆也一样叫人笑话。  
Thor给Byleist送去了特意为舞会而定制的礼服，照说这种小事情当然不用阿斯加德的王子殿下亲自去做，礼服只是顺带，Thor主要是去递上橄榄枝，“上次的事情我很抱歉，我的提议可能太过鲁莽，你不接受也是很正常的。我们可以继续分居，慢慢培养感情，孩子的事情等水到渠成了再说。你要是实在不愿意，我也不会逼你的，但是有些表面功夫请你一定要配合我，这样到时候我们可以说是不孕不育，也不会有人起疑了。”  
“这个建议听起来比上次的要靠谱一点。”Byleist没有对此表示异议。“那你想让我怎么配合你呢？”经过这七天的冷处理，Byleist的情绪也平静下来了，对于新婚之夜的不愉快，他也有过反思。是他太感情用事了，明明知道不该对这段婚姻有所期待，他的内心深处却依然盼着Thor会爱上他，正如他曾经深深地爱着Thor那样。所以他听到Thor的提议才会那么生气。  
事后回想，Thor的提议其实没有什么问题，他们俩可不是因为自由恋爱而结婚的，感情从来就不是这段婚姻的基石，利益才是，既然Thor的提议对双方都有好处，他当然应该要配合，毕竟这段婚姻并非是他们自己的私事，而是两个国家的大事。  
“等待我们的第一个考验就是今天的化装舞会，能顺利过关的话就谢天谢地了。”Thor展开礼服，“试试看，合不合身？你可能穿不太惯，不过入乡随俗嘛，难为你了。你需要我帮你穿吗？”  
Byleist看着他没有开口，眼神看起来有点困惑，Thor才发觉自己说的话好像有些唐突，急忙澄清，“我没有要占你便宜的意思，只是礼服的配饰很多，你之前没有穿过，我怕你一个人搞不定。”  
“多谢你的好意，我想我可以自己试试看的。”Byleist笑着表示了谢意。这还是Thor第一次看见自己的丈夫笑，Byleist在婚礼上全程都毫无欢容，现在Thor发现其实他笑起来蛮好看的，至少比他原来那副生人勿进的样子好很多。  
作为新手，Byleist的第一次尝试，效果很不错，他换完衣服后只有两个腰饰的位置不对，Thor帮他换过来了，“大功告成。”  
“谢谢你。”Byleist很礼貌，但是语气中那种疏离也是显而易见的。  
“还有一件事，我无意冒犯，不过你是否允许我咬破你的后颈？”Thor的语气也很小心谨慎，他怕再惹Byleist生气，事情就不好办了。  
“咬痕标记？这算是平时不好好学习，考试前开夜车吗？”Byleist并没有生气，反倒自嘲地笑了。  
“看在约顿海姆和阿斯加德的份上，希望你能理解，那些闲言碎语仙宫里的人说说也就算了，我不想让你在宫外来宾之前感到难堪。”  
“我的丈夫还真是体贴，感谢你的牺牲。”Byleist 又笑了，他做了一个邀请的手势，“当然了，为了约顿海姆和阿斯加德，请吧。”  
Thor靠近Byleist，嘴唇落在他后颈上的某个部位，Byleist只觉得自己的脊柱好像被人通了电，整个背上都酥酥麻麻的，雷神果然不负其名，只是简单的触碰就能带来电流。  
但是这并不是一个吻，那个地方是Omega的腺体，Thor目的很明确，他直接用牙齿刺破Byleist的腺体，咬痕标记就完成了，Byleist身上会带上他的气息。虽然这只是暂时的，因为新陈代谢的缘故，这种标记很快就会消失，不过对付一场舞会还是够用了。  
Alpha标记Omega本来当然是件很浪漫的事情，但Thor完全是公事公办的态度，心中并无绮念。大概是抑制用魔法掩盖了气息的缘故，Byleist的信息素气味很淡，闻起来简直不像是个Omega。  
就是这么淡的味道，Thor却觉得有种莫名的熟悉，他努力回想，那像是被稀释了以后的Loki的味道。Thor不觉哑然失笑，这一定是心理作用，他心里一直想着Loki，所以看什么都像带着Loki的印记。  
他和Loki才共处了几个小时，那天晚上他还喝了那么多酒，Loki真正闻起来是什么样子的，说不定他都不记得了。但是以一夜情的对象来说，Loki还真是让人难以忘记。Thor觉得自己就像是个情窦初开的少年，一见钟情然后无法忘却，有人说念念不忘必有回响，但是Thor怀疑已经和别人结婚的Loki是否会记得他曾经在婚礼的前一夜曾经遇到过一个陌生人，交出了自己的处子之身。  
答案多半是否定的，只有自己像个傻瓜，一直不能忘记Loki。Thor苦笑着收回自己的心思，他对Byleist说，“准备好了吗，我们差不多要出发了。”  
“是的，夫君。”Byleist戴好和礼服配套的精致面具，挽起Thor的手臂，开始进入自己的角色。戴上了这张面具，他会暂时扮演称职的雷神伴侣，这是大家所期待看到的他。没有人会知道面具下的Loki在刚才Thor咬他后颈的时候有过片刻的失神。  
两个人靠得太近了，他可以清楚感觉到Thor身体的温度和强劲的Alpha气息，这让他的身体不由自主地一颤，他能听到自己的心跳加速了。真没用，他嘲笑自己，心里明明恨着Thor，身体却依然情不自禁地被吸引了，渴望被这个人亲吻、拥抱直至占有。  
更糟糕的是他已经知道被那双有力的臂膀环绕是什么滋味，一旦享受过真是难以忘记，即使那是以别人的身份。Loki决定不要亏待自己，既然Thor的身体很棒，他就再享受一下好了，当然了，这一次他仍然不会用上Thor的合法伴侣这个身份，偷情听起来要更刺激一点，不是吗？

05 幽媾  
性爱才是这个世界上真正的世袭君主，它已经意识到自己权力的伟大，倨傲地高坐在那世袭的宝座上，以轻蔑的眼神统治着驾驭着恋爱。——叔本华

“父王等会问你想要掌管什么的时候，我建议你选择成为火神，火是四大元素之一，火神配得上你的身份。”Thor在进入宴会大厅之前，给Byleist恶补了一番身为阿斯加德王室的新生须知，关于Byleist的神职，他也提出了自己的推荐。  
“那我们就是天雷勾动地火的组合了吗？”Byleist看向自己的丈夫，语气倒没有什么嘲讽的意思，看起来只是个善意的玩笑。  
Thor看了看Byleist，生怕又惹得他不高兴，发现他脸上没有不悦的神色，才继续说，“当然，我只是建议，你如果有自己的兴趣爱好，尽管可以选。跟我说说也可以，我会帮你参考的。”  
“真感谢你的体贴，你的建议我会认真考虑的。”Byleist 的语气依然是彬彬有礼而略带疏离的，像是外交的词令，有礼有节唯独没有什么感情，“不过火神这个位置对于一个外姓人而言太过重要了，我不能主动提出来，这会让Odin心生不悦，误会我意图染指阿斯加德的关键事务。”  
“你怎么是外姓人，你既然跟我结婚了，就姓Odinson了 .”  
“我姓Odinson，你父王就会当我是亲儿子看待了吗？何况这还是段有名无实的婚姻。”Byleist摇了摇头，“谨慎点对我们都好，我会想一个无关紧要的职责，只要面子上过得去就行了，关于我要司职什么，我还没有想好，不过你放心好了，我自有分寸，绝对不会叫你为难的。”  
新婚夫夫一到宴会大厅，立刻成为众人关注的焦点，Odin在诸多嘉宾面前，郑重地询问Byleist。“我的孩子，你想要掌管什么呢？”   
“恶作剧。”Byleist回答得也很郑重，只是这内容着实让人意想不到。Thor诧异地看着Byleist，这个回答本身就是一个恶作剧吗？他倒是不知道自己的丈夫还有如此淘气的一面，他一直以为Byleist太端着了，端庄到近乎无趣，没想到Byleist会在如此重要的场合开玩笑。  
“你确定？”Odin似乎也被惊到了。  
“生活中怎么能少了玩笑呢？命运跟我开了一个玩笑，我也想跟大家开开玩笑嘛。”Byleist很确定地点了点头。  
“有幽默感是件好事。” Odin略微一颔首，表示赞许。Byleist这孩子主动挑选了如此边缘的神职，表明自己没有野心，作为联姻的王子这样做显然是很聪明的。众神之父一向喜欢懂事的孩子，Byleist这么有分寸，他却反而有点担心了。Byleist如此心思细腻，小两口若是有所分歧，粗枝大叶的Thor只怕不是他的对手。  
作为一个父亲，他担心自己的儿子在婚姻生活中不占优势，但是作为一个主神，他应该赏罚分明，Byleist如此懂事省得叫他为难，他自然要有所嘉奖，“你既然喜欢开玩笑，当个恶作剧之神也无伤大雅，不过这只是你的兼职，你的正职还是当火神吧。”火神当然是个重要的职位，但Byleist却是个霜巨人，Odin也有取其平衡之意，他对Byleist始终还是有所防备的，说到底，Byleist首先是异国的王子，其次才是阿斯加德王室的新成员，他当异国王子的时日很长，加入阿斯加德的日子却还短。他还需要更多的时间来观察Byleist，至少要等到Byleist为Thor诞下子嗣，和这个国度真正有了血脉的连接，他才能真正完全接纳这孩子。   
“多谢父王。”Loki对Odin行了个大礼。Thor诧异地发现自己的丈夫以退为进，真的成为了火神，Byleist还真是个不容小觑的角色。  
“别太拘谨了，这可是特意为你而举办的舞会，和Thor一起去跳个舞吧，玩得开心点。”完成众神之父的职责之后，Odin也只是个寻常的父亲，希望自己的儿子和伴侣相处愉快，家庭美满。  
Thor很配合地对Byleist做了一个邀请的手势，“亲爱的，可以赏脸和我一起跳个舞吗？”  
Byleist微笑握住他的手，“我的荣幸。”  
乐声响起，今晚的第一支舞由此开始，Thor带着Byleist在舞池旋转，在他耳边低语，“9点钟方向是爱与美之神Freya，她的丈夫夏神Odur因为厌倦和她生活在一起，离家出走了，你千万别在她面前提起此事。12点钟方向是……”  
Thor在Byleist耳边说的并非缠绵情话，只是提点他社交上要注意的事情，但是在外人看来这也就是耳鬓厮磨，你侬我侬了。  
Byleist是个好学生，Thor提醒他要注意的事项他都记住了，他也是从小受到最好教育的王子殿下，社交起来如鱼得水。  
Thor看他应对得体，感觉自己松了一口气，看样子这个夜晚是会顺利结束了，如果没有意外的话。这真是太好了，他其实很讨厌打起笑脸和那些无聊的神祇说些有的没有的，但是身份所限只好勉强应付一番，现在Byleist一个人能行，该招呼的人也全都招呼过了，他决定先偷一会懒。  
Thor拿起一壶蜜酒和几张蛋饼躲进角落的一个小房间里，开始狼吞虎咽，天地良心，这是为了庆祝他新婚而举办的舞会，可是他都一直忙着在应酬，根本没有时间填饱自己的肚子。这蛋饼还不错，他得赶紧吃完，然后出去换Byleist的班，让他也躲进来吃一点，可怜的Byleist也一直饿到现在。  
Thor一边吃一边想的时候，门把手被人扭动了，他以为是被人发现，赶紧把手里最后一点蛋饼塞进嘴巴里，露出无懈可击的帅气笑容，准备为堂堂阿斯加德大王子居然躲在这里偷吃蛋饼这件事展开辩解。  
门打开了，看见来人的时候，Thor脸上的笑容僵住了。

为了符合化装舞会这个主题，眼前人穿着中庭某位超级英雄的行头，整套衣服以蓝色为底色，装饰着红白相间的条纹和星星。他手里拿着一面盾牌，头上带着一个头盔，遮住了部分脸孔，但是单凭那双绿色的眼睛，Thor就能认出这是他朝思暮想的人，“Loki，你怎么会在这里？”王室举办的舞会虽然盛大，来宾众多，但是每一个都需要有邀请函才能入内，Thor很肯定自己确认过来宾名单，没有Loki这一项。  
“我是个刺客，其实是来杀你的，我身上还带着武器呢，不信你摸摸。”Loki抓起Thor的手摸向自己的关键部位。  
“你不是结婚了吗？你并没有被完全标记。”Loki挑逗他的意味如此明显，Thor面对着飞来艳福却毫不激动，相反只要一想到Loki已经和别人结婚，他心里就一阵难过。他能闻到Loki身上确实有Alpha的味道，但是为什么Loki已经有了自己的Alpha，还要来找别人。注1  
“结婚了却没有被完全标记很稀奇吗，那位远道而来的王子殿下难倒就被完全标记了吗？我听说新婚之夜你们就分床睡了，第二天早上的床单不要太雪白干净……”Loki嘲讽地看着Thor。  
“原来你们都知道，我还以为只有宫里……”Thor讷讷地说，这不是说他的一番努力都白费了吗？本来他给Byleist留下咬痕标记，是打算伪装成虽然我们还没有做到最后一步，但是我们在努力培养感情的假象，现在看来完全没有什么用嘛。  
“世上没有不透风的墙嘛，何况是这种桃色话题，x生活不和谐很痛苦吧，我完全理解你的感受。”Loki露出妖异的笑容。“我丈夫就是个性无能，他满足不了我，不能进入我的身体，我需要你的安慰。”  
“你不是说你丈夫睡过很多人？”Thor很诧异他居然记得这件事情，似乎Loki说过的很多话他都记得，现在回想起他两人共度的那一夜，依然有很多小细节记得清清楚楚。  
“是啊，出来混是要还的啊，淫人妻女一时爽，也许是纵欲过度了，他自己结婚了就不行了，轮到他的配偶红杏出墙了。”Loki恨得咬牙切齿，他说话的时候咬了咬嘴唇，他的嘴唇本来就好看得像自带唇彩，咬完之后更添艳色，比中庭流行的咬唇妆更诱人，但是他的神色带着几分怨毒。  
这狠劲让Thor看得心惊肉跳，但是他依然觉得Loki好看，自己真是不可救药，他稳住心神，才能开口，“不行，我结婚了，我不会背叛我的伴侣。”  
“即使你不爱他？”Loki问完这句话的时候，舔了舔自己的唇角，粉色的舌头如那条伊甸园的蛇一般蛊惑人心，他把一句原本寻常的话问得惊心动魄。  
“即使我不爱他。”Thor觉得这句话已经用尽他今生的定力，但是至少他对自己的婚姻负责了，要是他以后忘记结婚纪念日什么的，就凭这块免死金牌，Byleist也该原谅他。他居然拒绝了这样的诱惑，只有被引诱过的人才知道，这有多难。  
“那个蓝色的丑八怪有什么好，他没有我好看吧，你居然为了他拒绝我。”Loki露出了轻蔑的笑容。  
“请你尊重Byleist，他是个有教养的人，我们不该以貌取人，而且他是我的伴侣，漂不漂亮都是我的选择。”Thor的语气很严肃。  
“你的选择？”Loki冷笑，“Odin的选择才对吧。”  
“不管怎么样，我和他已经结婚了，我不会对婚姻不忠。”  
“很好，一个忠贞的丈夫，真该为你的美德鼓掌。”Loki还真的鼓起了掌，“这件事既然你不肯帮我，那就算了，我也不勉强你，你可不可以帮我一个小忙？”  
“什么忙？尽管说。”  
“我遇到你的那天，你有一个朋友和你在一起，他好像对我也很感兴趣，叫Fan什么的……”Loki看起来在努力思考，“他是不是在这里，大家都蒙着脸我认不出来，你可以把我带到他身边吗？”  
把你带过去，然后，让他睡你吗？想都别想。  
那天Fandral是对Loki很感兴趣，想要和自己抢人来着，Thor一听就知道Loki指的是谁，但是他怎么可能亲手把Loki交给别人，让别人染指Loki。  
“算了，我自己去找找看吧。要是找不到，我就随便找个人上床好了，反正上次我也是随便找的，我第一次玩一夜情就很不错啊，看起来我的运气很好，应该能找到比你更棒的Alpha。”Loki看出了Thor的不愿意，决定不再为难他，他打算开门出去了。  
Loki的手才刚碰到门把，就被人拖了回来，接着他落入了一个怀抱里，Thor捧住他的脸，摘下他的头盔，“比我更棒的Alpha，你倒是去找找看啊，只要你等下别腿软走不动路。”  
接下来Thor就把Loki按在门板上强吻，这是一个很热烈的吻，Loki被他吻得几乎要透不过气来，许久之后，Thor才放开他，“对不起，我不该冒犯你的，你还是早点回家吧，你丈夫的情况应该能治好，你只要耐心点……”  
“你不肯让别的Alpha碰我，你自己又不想碰我，你到底要怎么样？”Loki恼怒地看着Thor，只是被吻得肿胀的嘴唇让他的怒意看起来没有那么可怕了。  
“我当然想，但是我不能，我结婚了。”Thor背过身去，不再看他，怕自己再多看一会就把持不住。  
“Thor Odinson！”Loki从身后搂住Thor的脖子，用自己的双臂紧紧圈住他，在呼唤他全名的时候，催动了一个魅惑的魔咒。作为九界最出色的魔法师，这个魔咒对他实在是太过简单了。他本来可以用更复杂的魔咒，让Thor为他神魂颠倒，从此无法自拔。  
Loki选择现在这个魔咒，正是看中它的简单易破解，如果Thor的心里有一点点喜欢Byleist，哪怕只是一点点，只要他喜欢Byleist胜过Loki，Thor自然就能抵抗这个魔法。  
虽然Thor刚才很明确地承认了他不爱Byleist，但这只是他口头上的说法，他的内心又是怎么想的呢？就算不爱，会不会有一点喜欢呢？  
Loki终究是不甘心，他要赌一赌。明明今天Thor表现得很好，主动来求和，受到诱惑也表示他不会出轨，在别人攻击Byleist的时候他也出言维护了自己的伴侣。  
所以你也不是一点都不喜欢Byleist的，对不对？。  
如果Thor真的如他所说那样对婚姻坚贞不渝，他就原谅Thor，原谅他在酒馆认不出自己，原谅他在新婚之夜那个愚蠢的提议。他现在就会告诉Thor真相，他们还是可以吃肉的，用合法伴侣的身份光明正大地吃肉，他会让Thor标记他，给Thor生个孩子，两个人从此好好过日子。  
但是这考验实在是太难了，Thor没有通过，他回过头来，吻住Loki，他的眼神因为情欲变得黢黑。受到魅惑的他失去了理智，他的吻狂野又粗暴。“Loki，我很想你。”  
“你少说了一个字，是很想肏我，才对吧？”Loki知道自己赌输了，愿赌服输，他想笑，笑的时候眼泪却忍不住落下来，但是他没有拭泪，他回应了Thor的吻，一样的狂野粗暴，热烈中还带着绝望。  
原来在你的心里，你真的是喜欢一个只见过一面的陌生人，胜过你的合法伴侣。  
“这还用说，我当然很想肏你，但是除此之外，我也想抱你，吻你。”Thor把Loki推到门上，发出了“咚”的一声，他用自己的左手抓住Loki的双手牢牢禁锢在Loki的头顶，然后开始用右手脱Loki的衣服。  
情欲源于本能，一旦失去了理智的束缚，反而展露出了最真实的一面。Thor这次进入他身体的时候，没有第一次那么温柔克制，但是带给Loki的感觉更加欲仙欲死。Loki被压在门板上承受着激烈的撞击，他身上的超级英雄制服已经被Thor剥掉丢在地上。  
仙宫的装饰实在太过华丽，门板上有着繁复的雕花，平时看着还不错，现在硌得Loki生疼。提倡简约生活是多么重要，Loki现在知道了，他毫不怀疑等这场性事结束后，他光裸的背部会印出门上的雕花。  
不过以Thor的力道和频率，Loki有点担心这扇门还能坚持多久，到底是这扇门先坏掉，还是他会被Thor先弄坏呢?  
注1 算是私设吧，Alpha能闻到Omega有没有被人标记以及是何种程度的标记，但是闻不出是谁标记的，不然锤哥一闻就知道是自己，洛基就不能玩弄他了。

006 戒指  
门外是觥筹交错衣香鬓影，从约顿海姆远道而来的Byleist殿下正在努力融入阿斯加德的权力核心，待人接物彬彬有礼，谈吐举止端庄得可以成为礼仪教科书的典范。而门后的Loki放浪形骸，与Thor裸裎相对，翻云覆雨之际却根本没有投入全部心神。  
是的，他以为他可以分心的，他是九界最出色的魔术师，造出一个幻象来愚弄宴会厅里的众人易如反掌，为了保险起见，他还分出几分心神留在那个幻象上应付众人。而此刻与Thor交合的他虽然是真身，却并非全心全意。  
可惜他高估了自己，也低估了Thor，在Thor用一次次快准狠的撞击把他送上最高峰的时候，他发现自己完全无法再维持那个幻象了。在Loki的呻吟和精华同时迸发的时候，宴会厅里言笑款款的Byleist殿下在众人面前突然就消失不见了，大家先是愣了一下，后来不由得失笑。新上任的恶作剧之神果然如他所言那样喜欢开玩笑。  
Loki的长腿缠在Thor的腰上没有放下来，他的手臂还环着Thor的脖子，刚刚经历高潮的他浑身乏力，比肉体更软弱的是他的精神，他恨死了这样的自己，刚才Thor带给他的快感是致命的，打击更是致命的。他居然如此贪恋Thor所带来的肉体欢愉，以至于坠入情天欲海而忘记了正事，这个认知让他无比不快。  
明明在Thor没有通过魔法考验，选择了Loki的那一刻，他已经决定要离婚了，他不会维持一段不快乐的婚姻，即使是跟他曾经深爱过的Thor也不行。是的，这是政治婚姻，他应该利益至上，但是不行，跟谁做戏都可以，唯独跟Thor是不行的，和Thor貌合神离，对他而言太难了，他只能赶紧结束这段婚姻了。这是他作为Loki的私心，儿女情长的想法，作为Byleist殿下，他会以国家利益为重，婚是一定要离的，可是他会尽量为约顿海姆争取更多的东西，这需要时间和布局。  
但是Thor的进攻还没有停，还在Loki的身体里律动，这又让他无法集中精神思考，他简直就要放任自己沉溺在那深情的眼神里了。这时候Thor快要成结了，Loki才警惕地要推开他。“不行，你不能这么做。”  
“让我标记你，我要你。”被魔法蛊惑的Thor可没有那么好说话，他用体型上的优势压制住Loki，用一个吻蛮横地堵住Loki的嘴巴，不容他有任何异议。  
Loki咬了他的舌头，趁着Thor疼痛难忍，才有机会开口说话，“我可是别人的Omega，让你这个野男人标记我，这成何体统？再说了，我只把你当成按摩棒，我才不会让一根按摩棒标记我。我和你发生性关系这根本不代表什么，我爱的是我自己的Alpha——我的合法丈夫，我从少年时代就暗恋他。”  
除了舌尖上的痛楚，Loki的话更让Thor觉得刺痛，别人的Omega、野男人、按摩棒、性、爱、Alpha、合法丈夫、每一条都正好戳中他的死穴，让他嫉妒地快要发狂。  
是的，他可以和Loki睡，但是这根本不代表什么，他得到的只是Loki的肉身，那个该死的阳痿的Alpha才是Loki的真爱，那个人才拥有Loki的心，而他无法完整地得到Loki。  
Thor本来已经快要高 潮了，一想到这里，他的小兄弟就软下来了。这本来应该是他生命中最美好的一次性爱，毫无理智，只有本能，身下是他渴望已久的人，而且他已经禁欲了很多天、自从Thor成年开荤以来，性对他而言向来唾手可得，他都不用怎么主动出击，总有俊男美女主动前来投怀送抱。无论他们看中的是他的王子身份，还是他的容貌身段，在床上的乐趣其实都不会少，他倒是没想过在正式结婚以后，反而会要自己动手才能满足性欲。不过饿了几天再吃大餐也好，这次和Loki做，肉身的欢愉无与伦比，但是Loki只用几句话就毁去了原本的一切美好。  
欲望褪去，恢复了理智的Thor双眼重新变回湛蓝，他再没有兴致和Loki纠缠下去，他退出了Loki的身体，穿好自己的衣服，想要离开。  
Loki却懒洋洋地倚在门板上，依然赤身裸体的他没有丝毫要让开的意思，“这就走了，这是拔屌无情吗？”   
“你还要我怎么样？留着和你谈恋爱吗？你每次用完按摩棒，是不是都要跟它亲吻告别一下？”Thor反唇相讥。  
“至少帮我穿好衣服嘛，我被你干得浑身乏力。”Loki说的是实话，他发丝凌乱，还带着几分汗湿，加上慵懒的语气，全身上下都是情事余韵的痕迹。  
Thor看到他俊脸上红晕未退，心里不由一软，拾起地上的衣服帮Loki穿起来。Loki乐得衣来伸手，Thor给他套上袖子的时候发现他的左手无名指上空空如也，“你的结婚戒指呢？”  
“拜托，戒指戒指，戒向别人染指，我可是出来偷情的唉，当然要事先摘掉了。”Loki带着几分坏笑抓起Thor的手，“戴着结婚戒指和别人做爱，感觉怎么样，是不是更刺激？”  
“你别动它。”Thor发现Loki试图摘下自己的婚戒，赶紧按住Loki的手。  
“为什么结婚要戴戒指呢，因为手指套进圆圈的动作，本身就是性行为的暗示。听起来很性感，是不是？”Loki含住Thor的无名指，用嘴把戒指褪了下来，一边吮吸Thor的手指，一边用勾引的眼神看着Thor，明目张胆的挑逗。  
刚才没有得到释放的Thor一下子又硬了，他没能阻止Loki，那枚象征着婚姻誓言和两国盟约的戒指落到了Loki的手上。  
Loki把玩了一会那枚戒指，笑着说，“如果我把它送到你家那位殿下的面前，并且告诉他我是在何种情况下得到这枚戒指的，你说会不会引发两国交战呢？”  
“你以为你能带着这枚戒指平安走出这道门吗？”Thor发现自己被威胁了，很是懊恼，色迷心窍，果然误事。  
“我当然打不过你，我这人又很怕疼，万一大声求救，惊动了大家，那可就热闹了。你还记得众多嘉宾前来参加这场舞会的目的是为了庆祝你新婚吧？”Loki露出很害怕的样子，“啊啊啊，救命啊，雷神先奸后杀……”  
Thor黑着脸捂住Loki的嘴巴，把他的脑袋按到墙上，却还记得要伸手垫在他的头后免得他撞到头，“你到底要怎么样？”  
“我要你！就这么简单。”  
“对你来说，我不就是按摩棒吗？你随便找谁不都一样吗？”  
“对啊，我就是想要充分发挥你这按摩棒的作用啊！你以为呢？你器大活好嘛，这比较难得。所以我给你机会，让你用身体赎回这枚戒指，你知道它关系重大，我本来可以狮子大开口敲诈一大笔钱什么的。”Loki看着Thor，“这样吧，既然戒指上镶着九颗宝石代表九界，你和我幽会九次我就把戒指还给你。”

Ps 洛基真是傲娇，之前锤哥说要给他穿礼服，他拒绝了，结果心里还是想要锤哥给他穿啊。做爱赎回戒指这段想到情色电影《钢琴课》了，想想挺带感啊。大家的留言我很感动，因为我时间比较紧张，就不一一回复了，谢谢大家。

 

007 春宫  
“九次吗？今天晚上就可以。”Thor显然急于拿回那枚戒指。  
“别炫耀你的性能力，筹码在我手上，游戏方式由我来决定。”Loki冷笑，“下周三下午一点在上次那个宾馆的老房间见面，我很期望见到你，如果你不来的话，我不知道伤心过度之下，我会做出什么疯狂的事情呢。” 这是一个不容拒绝的邀请，Loki说完之后就变成一道绿光消失不见。  
瞧瞧你做了什么蠢事，竟然让自己陷入了这样被动的境地，色字果然是头上一把刀。  
Thor在原地愣了半天，整理好衣服才敢出门。就算他平时一向粗枝大叶惯了，这次也特别谨慎，生怕露出什么蛛丝马迹，如果有人知道他刚才干了什么，那事情可就大条了。  
他重新回到大厅的时候，Byleist迎了上来，“我刚刚已经报警了，我还以为我的新婚丈夫因为不满包办婚姻和小情人私奔了呢。”他的语气听起来像是在开玩笑，并不是查岗的责怪，那双红色的眼睛里写满了担心，这眼神让Thor觉得愧疚。  
他简直想对Byleist承认，是的，我不满这桩婚姻，刚才在和别人鬼混，“我……”  
“怎么了，你有什么事情要告诉我吗？亲爱的，我们是合法伴侣，你什么都可以跟我说的。”Byleist用真诚的目光看着Thor，鼓励他说实话。  
亲爱的，对不起，我把结婚戒指弄丢了；我不爱你，我爱的是别人；我刚才和那个人睡了，以后还要继续和他睡，至少九次……  
无论哪一句，听起来都他妈是个人渣，Thor觉得他实在是说不出口，他只好转开脸，避开Byleist的视线，“我刚才躲在小房间里偷吃蛋饼，味道很不错，我建议你也去吃一点，你整个晚上都没有吃什么东西。”  
“夫君你这么疼我，真是令我感动。不过这件礼服实在是太紧身了，我想我要等舞会结束以后才能进食了。”Byleist的声音听起来带着笑意，糖分很足，但是转开视线的Thor看不到他眼中一闪而过的寒光。  
接下来一切都很顺利，Thor和Byleist又跳了几支舞，舞会就圆满结束了，如果不算小房间里的那段插曲，这真是一次成功的舞会。阿斯加德的贵族们对Byleist的印象都很好，即使是对霜巨人再有偏见的人也挑不出Byleist有任何不是之处，他亲切、大方、温和、有礼，一切正面的形容词都可以用在他身上。  
“你也累了，吃完夜宵早点休息吧，我已经吩咐厨房给你做了点心送到你房间里了。”Thor把Byleist送回房间。  
“谢谢你的体贴，你不和我一起吃吗？”考虑到现在的时间和地点，Byleist发出的邀请显然并不只是吃东西那么简单。  
“下次吧，我的胃已经被刚才的蛋饼塞饱了。”Thor歉意地笑了笑，和自己的丈夫告别。  
Byleist回到房间里看到桌子上的食物，狠狠一拉台布，那些精致佳肴顿时变成一地狼藉。他露出冷冷的笑意，“你当然吃饱了，不止是你的胃吧，你的身体也吃饱了。”  
一整个晚上，他几乎都没有吃什么东西，一直忙着赔笑，还被Thor按在门上狠狠肏了一次，他现在又累又饿，但是比起空虚的胃袋，他的心里更加空落落的。  
Byleist把自己摔进床里。这房间里的家具都是Frigga为了儿子结婚而特意置办的，神后显然是费了不少心思，东西都是她精心挑选的，新床十分宽敞，即使对一个霜巨人来说，独睡也显得有点空间过剩了。  
Byleist从怀里掏出Thor的那枚结婚戒指，再摘下自己的结婚戒指，对比来看，这两个戒指的款式一模一样，呵呵，戒指是一对，人也要是一对吗？一生一代一双人，真是讽刺。  
Byleist把Thor之前送给他的那枚祖母绿戒指也拿了出来，把三枚戒指都收在一个盒子里，躺在床上，开始无聊地玩起抛接游戏。反正良宵人不见，角枕兰衾虚设，长夜慢慢无心睡眠，他有多得花不完的时间需要打发。

“有人说世界将毁灭于火，有人说毁灭于冰。根据我对于欲望的体验，我同意毁灭于火的观点。但如果它必须毁灭两次，则我想我对于恨有足够的认识，可以说在破坏一方面，冰也同样伟大，且能够胜任。注1”Byleist读完了一首诗，合上了手上的书本。  
“我的孩子，你真是太棒了。”Frigga露出温柔的笑容，鼓起掌来。  
“这是诗人写得好，我只是把它念出来，除此之外什么都没有做。”Byleist为Frigga的夸奖而觉得不好意思，轻轻垂下头。  
“从你推荐给我的诗篇来看，中庭显然出了不少好诗人。不过你肯来陪伴我这个无趣的老太太，还花心思逗我开心，这对我来说就比什么都宝贵了，Thor自从十四岁以后就没有给我读过书了，他是个野孩子，一向觉得书本无趣，可不会像你这样饱览群书。”  
“母后，Thor他只是生性尚武，他并不是不孝……”Byleist觉得该为自己的丈夫说几句话。  
“不用帮他说好话，我自己生的儿子是个什么样的人，我心里清楚得很。”Frigga 笑了，“还有，我的孩子，别那么见外，你可以跟Thor一样叫我妈妈，而不是生疏地称呼我为母后。”  
“好的，妈妈。”Byleist乖乖听话。“我上次帮你弄的冷温室怎么样，你的冰霜甘草长得还好吗？”  
“阿斯加德的温度不太合适，我原来一直种不好冰霜甘草，多亏了你的冰系魔法，看，现在长势喜人。”Frigga炫耀起她的宝贝花草，然后拿出两盆交给Byleist，“给你。”  
“这是？”  
“雷神和王妃雷神，这可是现在中庭最流行的多肉植物，我在Thor一出生就培育了。想着等他结婚了，送给他和他的伴侣。怎么样，老妈我还挺有眼光的吧，领先潮流几千年。不过我倒是没有想到Thor这臭小子如此走运，居然会和一个罕见的男性Omega结婚。所以王妃雷神可能不太适合你，等我再给你培育一样专门属于你的植物，我觉得竹子就很好，你喜欢绿色，竹子的气质也很适合你。”注2  
“不用麻烦了，王妃雷神真美，妈妈我很喜欢，谢谢你。”Byleist抚摸着王妃雷神上的花纹，真心地说。  
“Thor待你怎么样？阿斯加德的天气你还适应吗？饮食是否习惯？”Frigga的语气像是闲话家常。  
“他待我很好，知冷知热，也很疼我。”  
“是吗？我并不这么觉得。”Frigga看着Byleist，“我说过我很了解自己的儿子，他当然不是个坏人，但是也有很多不足之处。能和你结婚是他的幸运，但是他明显身在福中不知福，我觉得他可以做得更好。”  
“妈妈，我和Thor……”Byleist一惊，手里的盆栽差点脱手。  
“很幸福？那是你们表演出来的，就算我不是婚姻女神，我也是个过来人，我知道真正的幸福婚姻应该是什么样子的。”Frigga叹了口气。  
“对不起，妈妈……”Byleist的语气很愧疚。  
“你并没有对不起我，你只是对不起你自己。你陪着Thor演戏，继续这段有名无实的婚姻，对你和约顿海姆都毫无好处。你们现在的婚姻可以说毫无感情基础，这对你来说很危险，除非你能生下孩子，你的地位才能巩固。”Frigga说出残酷的事实。  
“妈妈，我……”Byleist真想吐槽，生孩子，我一个人怎么生？你们能逼Thor结婚，还能逼他圆房吗？他的心思完全不在我身上，他根本就不想碰我。  
“虽然你是个Omega，但我可不是那种老古板，认为这个世界必须要由Alpha主导。既然Thor他不是那么开窍，你也可以主动点的，你有足够的魅力这毫无疑问，只要再多点耐心和温柔，再表现得渴望一点，一定能弥补现在的状况，这个给你。”Frigga塞给Byleist一个锦囊。  
“这是什么？”Byleist打开一看，发现里面是一本书和几个瓶瓶罐罐，他有点莫名其妙。  
“秘籍和助兴的魔药、熏香之类的，回你的房间再看了，我知道你从小没有妈妈，Laufey是个男人，可能心思不够细腻，想不到这个，没有好好教过你。既然你叫我一声妈妈，我就越俎代庖了。”Frigga脸上微微一红。  
Byleist大约猜到了里面是什么了，他实在是不好意思说我和你儿子的问题可不是因为我不懂闺房之趣，我和他在床上和谐的很，根本不需要春宫图和催情药，只不过我们不是以合法伴侣的身份做的。

注1 这首诗中文译名《冰与火》，译者是余光中，原作者是罗伯特•弗罗斯特，英文版如下。  
Fire and Ice   
Some say the world will end in fire,   
Some say in ice.   
From what I’ve tasted of desire   
I hold with those who favor fire.   
But if it had to perish twice,   
I think I know enough of hate   
To say that for destruction ice   
Is also great   
And would suffice.   
注2 雷神和王妃雷神都是多肉植物，王妃雷神更美。  
008 测试  
“妈妈，你找我有什么事情？”Thor有点提心吊胆，大约是做贼心虚的缘故。妈妈请他来喝下午茶原本只是日常，但是他直觉此事没有那么简单。  
“没事，我就不能找你？”Frigga似笑非笑地看了儿子一眼。  
“当然不是，我是你的召唤兽，妈妈随时都可以召唤我。”  
“少贫嘴。我年纪大了，眼睛不好使了，看书费劲，你帮我读。”Frigga递给Thor一本书。  
“黄色的树林里分出两条路，可惜我不能同时去涉足……注1”Thor接过来硬着头皮念了两句，求饶地看着妈妈，“诗歌，我的天啊！妈妈，饶了我吧，我十几岁以后就没有给你念过书了，我以为我已经毕业了。”  
“准确地说是十四岁。”Frigga答得平常，脸色不变。  
“妈妈，我错了，但是不给你读书并不意味着我不爱你。我只是有自己的表达方式，你知道的，比起咬文嚼字我更喜欢舞刀弄枪，要不这样，我看你房间里铺的魔兽皮该换了，我去给你猎一张新的？”Thor试着和妈妈讲条件，对他而言，读书实在是个令人讨厌的苦差事。  
“你对爱的表达方式还真特别，让新婚的伴侣独守空房也是其中一种吗？”Frigga的语气像是在开玩笑，但是看着Thor的眼神很认真。  
“妈妈，我……”这个问题实在是太难回答，Thor踌躇着不知道该说什么。  
“我问你，Byleist这孩子怎么样？”  
“他很好，知书达理，温柔大方……”Thor不敢直视妈妈的眼睛，低头回答。  
“说谎，你这混小子连你妈都敢骗。”Frigga打断了Thor的话。  
“Byleist他确实……”  
“Byleist欣赏的是哪一个诗人？比较喜欢什么颜色？最偏爱哪一种口味的甜点？最近都在研究什么魔法？”  
Thor发现这一连串问题他没有一个能回答上的，只能难堪地沉默着。  
“Byleist当然是个多才多艺的好孩子，这点毋庸置疑。他会画画，你是帮他挤过颜料还是给他当过模特？他喜欢文学，你是和他讨论过天才诗人们留下的盈泪诗篇还是陪他一起读过情节紧张的悬疑小说？”  
“妈妈，你知道我不擅长这些文雅的事情……”Thor很勉强地为自己辩解。  
“好，你喜欢打猎和出游，是吧？那就算你不必迁就Byleist的爱好陪他一起看雪看星星看月亮,从诗词歌赋谈到人生哲学，你有没有和他共乘一骑林中逐鹿或是牵着他的手一起在酒馆欢笑畅饮？”Frigga的语气带着几分嘲讽。  
“也没有。”Thor讷讷地说。  
“那你怎么有脸告诉我Byleist知书达理，温柔大方？你对他根本一无所知。如果婚姻是一场测试，你的得分就是零分。”Frigga的脸上露出了几分怒意。“下次再在别人面前扮演伉俪情深的时候，麻烦你至少要花点心思做功课，中庭那些假结婚的还知道要背些问题来应付移民局的抽查呢。”  
“妈妈，你是什么时候知道的？”Thor大惊失色，他还以为自己和Byleist掩饰得很好。  
“看看你，你只紧张自己是什么时候露陷的，完全不在意你的婚姻危机重重。”Frigga摇摇头，“你就像个被当场擒获的小偷满脸懊恼只是因为担心自己要受到法律惩罚了，完全不是真心为自己的罪行而悔过。”  
“妈妈，对不起！”Thor的这句抱歉发自真心，让妈妈为自己的婚姻忧虑并非孝子所为。  
“对不起，Byleist也对我这么说，你们没有什么对不起我这个老太婆的，你们只是互相辜负。”  
“Byleist？”Thor的脸色露出几分狐疑之色。除了最开始的不愉快，Byleist想通了之后还是很配合他的，难倒那些其实都只是表面功夫，实际上他是个两面三刀的小人，居然偷偷跑来找妈妈告状吗？  
“收起你的怀疑，Byleist在我面前从来没有说过你的半句不是，他不是那种在自己丈夫面前不得宠就走妈妈路线曲线救国的人。我几次三番查问你待他如何，他总是说你很好，即使你从未与他同床，也从来没有尽过丈夫的义务陪伴他爱护他，他也还是在我面前维护着你，后来还是我戳穿了他的谎话。”Frigga 看不下去。  
“可是我听说Byleist经常来妈妈的花园？”  
“怎么？你没空来陪我这个老太婆，你丈夫替你尽孝也有错？他就一定要有目的，一定是用心险恶？”Frigga冷笑。  
“妈妈，我不是这个意思。”Thor急忙澄清，“我只是好奇，Byleist看起来性格比较内向，寡言少语的，他和你都说些什么？”  
“Byleist经常来我这里是因为他自小失恃，没有享受过妈妈的亲情，我呢对他不敢说视如己出这种话，扪心自问也还算过得去。他在阿斯加德举目无亲，你又无暇陪伴他，他有大把时间要打发，除了多和我走动还能怎么办？”一提起Byleist ，Frigga 的眼神就变得柔和，语带怜惜，“幸好他也是个魔法师，可以和我交流一下魔法，一起研究下魔药和材料，他和我还算投缘，他又是个懂事的孩子，很珍惜我疼他的感觉。你妈我活了这么多年，一个人是不是真心的，我还是看得出来的。”  
“妈妈果然火眼金睛，我和Byleist一起做戏也被你看穿了。”Thor自嘲地笑了笑。  
“本来就是，你以为每天晨昏定省的时候那些秀恩爱的把戏能骗过我？我就看着我不说话，看你们打算玩到什么时候？”Frigga气得都笑了，“一定要我点评的话，我只能告诉你，你的表演拙劣得不值一提，Byleist嘛，要么他的演技比你好，要么他是真的已经爱上你了，你自己没有察觉吧，有时候他的眼神简直令人心碎，那双绿眼睛里的渴望期盼夹杂着猜疑与防备，比任何宝石的光芒都要动人。”  
“Byleist爱我？这不可能，我有什么值得他爱的？”Thor难以置信，就算他一向对自己充满自信，也知道自己在这段婚姻里表现得有多糟糕，除非他是个毫无头脑的自恋狂，不然他真是无法理解Byleist为什么要爱他？  
“算你还有几分自知之明，你自己说，你算不算是个好丈夫？”  
“当然不算！”Thor答得干脆。无论是用九界哪里的标准来看，他的所作所为也绝对称不上是个好丈夫。  
“为什么，是你不想做还是做不到？你恨Byleist吗？因为他是被你爸爸硬塞给你的？你无法逃避这段婚姻，所以你开始逃避Byleist，你冷落他来转嫁你的愤怒？”  
“其实，Byleist也是这桩婚姻的受害者，我当然不恨他。我本来是打算和他一起好好经营这桩婚姻，早点生个孩子……”  
“经营？”Frigga 苦笑了一下，“一段婚姻如果要用到这个词，绝对不会美满了。”  
“妈妈，你是对的。Byleist先拒绝了我的提议，当然，我很快就发现我自己其实也做不到，因为我根本不爱他，我爱的是别人。”  
“你结婚前的那一晚和你幽会的那个人吗？”Frigga还记得那个恶作剧的魔法，也记得Thor提起那个施法者的眼神和语气。她担心的事情终于成真了，Thor为那个人无法遏制的心动。  
“是。”Thor老实承认。  
“你打算怎么办？婚内出轨继续私会和你的情人？你答应过我会对婚姻忠贞的。”Frigga怒视着自己的儿子。  
“为了Byleist，也为了我自己，我觉得离婚是最好的选项，我们两个人就都能自由了。”除了政治意义之外，Thor不觉得维持这段婚姻本身有任何意义，他不爱Byleist，Byleist显然也不爱他。  
“你的情人唆使你离婚后和他结婚？”Frigga震惊了，Thor这是遇到了别有心机的人吗？为了得到阿斯加德王子的位置不择手段？  
“不，他从来没有提过这一点。他已婚，而且很爱他的丈夫，他根本不爱我，不会考虑和我在一起。”Thor提到这点，心中一痛，他爱Loki，但是Loki不爱他，这是事实，无法强求。  
“你和已婚人士私通，他还不爱你？一点也不想和你结合？”Frigga觉得自己老了，年轻人的世界真是太混乱了，她理解不了。  
“我和他之间有很多意外，我们没可能在一起的，不管怎样，离婚是我自己的想法，和他无关。”  
“那不可能，你知道你爸爸的脾气。Laufey也不会答应的，你以为约顿海姆的王子殿下是什么人，让你召之即来挥之即去？这可不是儿戏，这段婚姻从来就不是你们两个人的事情，这是两国的联姻。”Frigga很清楚离婚没有任何可行性。  
“那我会和我爱的人做个了断，只是我还需要更多时间。”在爱和责任无法并存的时候，身为阿斯加德的王子殿下，他只能选择责任。  
“那我就再相信你一次，希望你不会让我失望。”Frigga叹口气，“我跟你说实话，我很喜欢Byleist这孩子。但是Byleist作为你的伴侣，只有我喜欢他是不够的。我的喜欢不足以让他在阿斯加德站稳脚跟，他要得到丈夫的欢心才行。Byleist是个好孩子，他应该不止值得我喜欢，我不想看到你再这样继续错待他，快点解决你的问题，然后试试看喜欢他吧。至少从了解他喜欢什么开始，好好读读这本诗集吧。”Frigga把诗集交给Thor，书本的封面上写着《弗罗斯特诗选。》  
“这是？”Thor没明白妈妈的用意。  
“刚才那几个问题的答案，Byleist欣赏的诗人是罗伯特•弗罗斯特，他比较喜欢绿色，最偏爱的甜点是布丁，最近在研究空间魔法。回去吧，我还是那句话，对他好一点，多陪陪他吧。陪伴才是最好的爱，就像我想要的只是你在我身边，读不读书都不要紧，而不是一张珍贵的魔兽皮毛，比你给的还简单。”

注1黄色的树林里分出两条路，可惜我不能同时去涉足……这2句出自 《未选择的路》，作者也是弗罗斯特。

009 床笫  
哦，诗歌，Byleist喜欢的诗歌。美不美，Thor其实不太清楚，但是有一项效果是很好的，Thor非常确定，那就是催眠。  
Thor看得昏昏欲睡的时候，有一行诗句跃入了他的眼帘，“当他不卖车票了，他就开始到处追看星星，不像是在农场上忙碌，而是追看行星，晚星，从红色到绿色地改变着颜色。”注1。  
从红色到绿色地改变着颜色？Thor突然觉得有什么地方不对劲，对了，妈妈刚才是怎么说的？  
Byleist嘛，要么他的演技比你好，要么他是真的已经爱上你了。我和他闲话家常提起你的时候，他的眼神简直令人心碎，那双绿眼睛里的渴望期盼夹杂着猜疑与防备，比任何宝石的光芒都要动人。  
当时Thor就觉得有一点不对劲，妈妈为什么说Byleist的眼睛是绿色的？霜巨人的眼睛明明是红色的？但是当时妈妈正在教他做人，那种情况下他哪敢插嘴问这种细枝末节？只盼着妈妈赶紧教育完，他好走人。  
现在想起来，应该是Byleist也可以有阿萨神族的形态，妈妈还说过Byleist阿萨神族的样子很漂亮。现在问题来了，Byleist的阿萨神族形态到底长什么样子呢？  
绿眼睛吗？Thor的心里闪过了一双带着几分狡黠的翠色眼睛，他得承认他还是蛮喜欢碧眸的，突然间，Thor就开始好奇Byleist的另一幅面孔了。妈妈明显是见到过的，但是不知何故，Byleist在他面前从来没有展露过阿萨神族的样子。自从婚礼那天开始，Byleist在他面前一直是蓝皮肤红眼睛的样子，这是身为霜巨人王子的骄傲吗？就像中庭的很多国家领导人明明是会说外语的，出席外交场合还是要带个翻译，不然以一国之主的身份不用母语而主动用外语就显得有点屈尊纡贵了。  
妈妈说要多了解Byleist，那么从他的另一面入手也不错吧。Thor突然来了兴致，他想要翻出Byleist之前送给他的画像看一看，那还是Byleist亲手画的不是吗？  
在翻箱倒柜了几个小时之后，Thor很沮丧地发现当初被他随手一丢的那幅画找不到了。Thor现在终于知道妈妈从小教他要把东西收拾整齐的观念是多么正确，像他这样要了才是东西就会发生找不到的惨剧。  
不过找不到也没有关系，只要他好好对Byleist，Byleist总有一天会对他展露出阿萨神族的形态，看真人当然比看画像好，不是吗？  
本来就有点困的Thor经过一番折腾以后更加疲倦了，他坦然接受了那幅画像被他弄丢了的事实，找不到就找不到吧，反正在他手里弄丢的东西，这不是第一件也不是最后一件。

接下来的几天，Thor还在继续读诗集，虽然很是无趣，他还是坚持下来了。和Loki约定的日子到了，Thor内心很是纠结，他觉得此事十分不妥，他答应过妈妈要对婚姻忠贞，而且他也不想再和Loki纠缠下去，Loki和他都是已婚人士，Loki爱着自己的丈夫，对他只有肉体的需索，他却动了心，他自己也觉得颇为痛苦。  
但是无奈他的结婚戒指落在人家手上，Thor不敢不去，等他踩着点赶到宾馆的时候，Loki早就在那里了。而且显然到了有一会，他已经洗完个澡，换上了浴袍，一头卷发湿了以后显得更加卷曲，别有一种闲适的味道。但是他的目的显然也很明确，他已经做好准备，只等Thor这根人形按 摩 棒 提供服务。  
“Loki，我们能不能好好谈一谈？关于你丈夫无法人道这件事，我们是不是可以想一想办法？我的妈妈是个很不错的魔法师，也很擅长治愈魔法，或许可以……”Thor说话的时候视线不知道该往哪里看，说话的时候不看着人家当然很不礼貌，但是让他一边看着身披浴袍的Loki，一边说我们还是别上床了也实在是强人所难。  
“不可以。我的人生信条是少说多干，真抓实干、埋头苦干尤佳。”Loki轻佻地回答，顺便便解开了自己的腰带。  
“Loki……”Thor看着浴袍下露出的白皙肌肤，虽然有些心猿意马，还是哀求似地垂死挣扎了一下。  
“我只想和你做，不想和你多说。要是你真的那么想谈的话，可以和你家那位殿下去谈。”浴袍从Loki 的身上滑落，他身上一丝不挂，“等我把你的结婚戒指给了他以后，我想你们之间一定有很多话要谈。”  
“……”Thor宛如被捏住七寸的蛇，纵有千般本事也使不出来了，他只能无言以对。  
“比起废话，嘴巴用来接吻不是更美妙吗？你是要和我做，还是要和王子殿下去谈？”Loki走近Thor，吻住他的唇。  
很少有人能威胁Thor，他手中的雷神之锤总是叫人闻风丧胆，在Thor生平所遇的为数不多的威胁之中，眼前的无疑是最糟糕的，也是最美好的。  
Thor的嘴巴沉溺于这个吻，他无暇说话，只能用行动回答，正如Loki希望的那样大干一场。他将Loki扑倒在到床上，贪婪地在Loki颈间嗅来嗅去，这是Loki的味道，让他心动的味道，也是让他心痛的味道。这个他只见过三次的Omega，这个别人的Omega，这个偷心的小贼。  
他们第一次见面就像天雷勾地火，急着开房间的结果就是找到的地方实在不怎么高档，这廉价宾馆里破旧的小床因为激烈摇晃咯吱作响，简直像要随时散架。但是兰麝细香闻喘息，已经肮脏到看不出原本颜色的床幔下有着无限旖旎春光。  
阿斯加德的王储殿下觉得他一生中最为快乐逍遥的便是此刻，在这张破床上拥着Loki胜过他一个人在王宫的真丝床单上独睡。  
虽然心意不能相通，但是两个人的身体大约是真的十分契合，Loki在他身下情难自禁，修长双腿紧紧缠住他的腰，口中不时溢出淫靡的要求，“用力……嗯啊……还要更深……”Loki也觉得自己可笑，明明心里是恨着这个人的，但是身体如此爱他，如此渴望着Thor。Thor什么都不用做，只要闻到Thor的气息，他就想要交出自己，以至于他差点忘记了他和Thor在此幽会并不是为了偷情，而是为了能够从这桩婚姻中顺利脱身而布局。他并不是贪恋Thor的身体才要和Thor继续纠缠，而是放长线，钓大鱼，他要慢慢收线。  
Loki的热烈回应让Thor意乱情迷，身体更为卖力，把Loki一次一次送上顶峰，直到Loki在高潮之际脱口而出，“老公！”  
老公，这个简单的名词远比战场上的一切武器更具杀伤力，一下子击溃了Thor的防线，直指要害。Thor一下子就僵住了，老公，老公，这2个字在Thor他脑海里重放了好多遍，他在Loki身体里的时候，Loki心里想着的却是别人。  
都说男人的性和爱可以分开，但是Loki这样，到底是对这一点的完美证明还是绝佳讽刺？他知道Loki不爱他，只是拿他当按摩棒，但是现在他们身体相连，Loki也还是对他的丈夫不能有片刻忘怀，这个打击太直观也太沉重了。  
Thor的心里有一把火在烧，怒火混杂着妒火，让他完全失去了理智，狠狠地吻住Loki，“Loki，看清楚到底是谁在肏你，是我，Thor，而不是你那个性无能的老公。他真该看看你在别的男人身下张开双腿忘情呻吟的样子。”  
“是的，真该让他看看我被你肏的贱样！就连我自己都看不起自己，如果可以和他做，你以为我会要你吗？”Loki想要推开Thor，他说话的样子很倔强，但是漂亮的绿眼睛里却隐隐带着泪光。  
他在逞强。他明明也很难过。  
Thor心里一软，退出了Loki的身体，搂住他，“你到底为什么要勉强自己做这种事，你很爱你的老公，那你就好好和他在一起啊。性也不是那么重要吧，你让他用嘴和手帮你，实在不行，坊间还有那么多工具啊。”   
“他不爱我啊！他心里想着别人，根本不愿意碰我。”Loki的泪水终究是忍不住滑落眼眶。  
“别哭，别哭，跟我说说你是怎么和他相处的，我帮你分析分析。”Thor手忙脚乱地帮Loki擦眼泪。这是他第二次看见Loki哭了，在他的床上，为了另外一个男人而哭，两次都是为了同一个人。  
“我很喜欢看书，我常常赖在他的胸口要他念书给我听。他最讨厌文绉绉的东西了，有时候不耐烦了就会用我最喜欢的布丁来封住我的嘴巴，以一个吻……”Loki抽泣着说出他的想象，这曾经是他少年时的憧憬，他幻想过无数次如果有幸和Thor结婚，他们婚后的日子会是什么样子的？没想到，他真的和Thor结了婚，但是这些事情永远不会成真了。哦，不，等他再婚的时候可能会和他的下一任丈夫做这些，但是，绝对不是和Thor。  
“这不是蛮好的，听起来还挺甜美的。”Thor无奈地说，他像个有毒瘾正在戒断的人，想打听毒品的消息又害怕知道毒品的消息。他想知道Loki如何和他的丈夫相处，等真正知道了，又觉得嫉妒难过。  
“我骗你的，这只是我的理想，现实从未发生过。他一直冷落我。”  
“离婚，和他离婚。”Thor听得愤怒，他所珍惜的人居然被人如此糟蹋。  
“然后呢？你要和我结婚吗？你是拯救我逃离不幸婚姻的骑士吗？”Loki 冷笑，“王子殿下，容我提醒一下你被虚构的爱情和英雄主义冲昏了头的大脑，你不能离婚，而我不想离婚，我说过我爱我的丈夫，爱了很多年，即使他不爱我，我也不会离开他的。”

注1当他不卖车票了，他就开始到处追看星星，不像是在农场上忙碌，而是追看行星，晚星，从红色到绿色地改变着颜色……出自《星星破裂者》，作者是弗罗斯特。

 

010 布丁  
“我们这次不要上床可以吗？”  
“每次你都这么说，已经做了那么多次再说这种话，你不觉得虚伪吗？”Loki嘲讽地看着Thor，他正打算脱掉自己的衣服，却发现自己被Thor扑倒在床上。  
“今天不一样了。”  
“你发什么神经？”Loki挣扎着想要起身。  
Thor哪敢让他起来，每次Loki主动一撩拨，他的理智就会土崩瓦解，精虫上脑的结果就是什么都谈不成。情急之下，Thor把雷神之锤放在Loki的胸口。  
“原来这次是想玩强制爱，早说啊，我知道每个男人都有过关于强暴的性幻想，我会配合你的啊。”Loki 露出了我懂的笑容，非常入戏地演了起来，“救命啊，我是好人家的Omega，我有未婚夫的，我还是处子……”  
Thor并没有反驳他，而是背过身不知道在鼓捣什么，Loki就很投入地继续演下去，直到他的唱作俱佳被一个吻打断了，Loki在Thor俯身的时候，嘴角露出一个苦笑，哼，说什么要跟我谈，最后还不是以滚床单收场，这就是Alpha的本性。  
等一下，Thor喂了什么给他，是甜的，但是咬不动，尝起来像是在嚼一块橡皮。而且太甜了，腻得人受不了，Loki本能地想要吐出来，但是Thor用舌头堵住他的嘴，在唇齿嬉戏之间强迫他吞下去。  
那玩意好大一块，Loki差点没有被噎死，很艰难地咽下去之后，他才能开口，“这是你的新策略，毒死我，好直接拿回戒指？”  
“没毒的，这是我自己做的布丁。”Thor端出了一盏布丁，上面插着一个银勺子，已经被挖掉了一块，显然是刚才用来投喂Loki了。  
“布丁？”Loki愣了一下，然后爆发出一阵大笑，“九界之中还有那么难吃的布丁？既不香又不滑还很老，布丁所有的萌点都被你杀了啊？”  
“有的啊，还有更难吃的，我从来没下过厨，这个已经算是我的杰作了。之前还把盐当成过糖，做成咸的了。”Thor挠了挠头，有点不好意思。“如果实在难吃，剩下的丢掉算了。”  
“浪费可耻，那我就勉为其难地吃了吧。”Loki伸出手，如同皇恩大赦般接过了布丁，避免了它被丢进垃圾桶的悲催命运。  
为了方便Loki吃布丁，Thor把雷神之锤挪开了，他用手环住Loki的腰，把人拥进自己的怀里，然后拿过一本书，读了起来，“新郎不在乎施舍面包，金钱，为穷人而对神真诚的祈祷，或对富人诅咒；可是一个男人是不是应该被要求损害两人之间的爱，通过把悲哀隐藏在新婚的房间里，新郎多么希望他能够知道。”  
“你怎么……”Loki当然一听就知道这是他最喜欢的诗人的作品，这几句话出自《爱与一个问题》，他震惊了，Thor为什么会知道他喜欢罗伯特•弗罗斯特？  
“我怎么会看诗集？好吧，我平时确实不怎么看书，我家那位殿下他喜欢这位诗人嘛，所以我最近在恶补。”Thor误会了Loki的疑问。因为Loki每次在Thor面前提起Byleist，都称他为你家那位殿下，Thor对Loki提起Byleist的时候，也很自然地沿用了这个说法。  
“所以你是想修补和你家那位殿下的恶劣关系了？”Loki露出玩味的笑容，“来和我谈谈他吧。”  
“没什么好说的……”Thor有点尴尬地别过脸，和通奸对象在幽会的床上讨论自己的合法伴侣，这太奇怪了。  
“要公平哦，雷神殿下，我和你谈过我的丈夫，你也该透露一点你丈夫的情况给我知道吧。”Loki的心情似乎变好了，他用银勺子继续挖着布丁。他现在靠在Thor的胸口吃着布丁，刚刚这个傻大个给他念了书，还是他最喜欢的诗人的作品。就是在少年时代他最美好的那些梦里，他都不敢想象自己能拥有如此奢侈的幸福，没想到命运就是这么爱开玩笑，他的梦想以这样一种嘲讽的方式成真了。  
“他欣赏的诗人是罗伯特•弗罗斯特，他比较喜欢绿色，最偏爱的甜点是布丁，最近在研究空间魔法……”  
“还有呢？”Loki在心里吐槽算你得个优良好了，还以为你对你的合法伴侣一无所知呢，你到底是从哪里搞来的这些小道消息，准确率还挺高的嘛。Loki突然觉得就连原本难以入口的布丁也变得好吃多了。  
“他其实是有点脾气的，不过表现得总是很得体。”Thor可不会忘记新婚之夜在自家殿下那里碰的钉子，不过除了那一次之外，Byleist总是非常温和有礼的，虽然略显冷淡，但是Thor自己对人家也没有热情如火，所以实在是没有资格要求什么。  
“尊贵的Thor殿下，你以一国王储之尊，突然来了兴致要亲自下厨，也是因为要讨好那位殿下了？我是试吃的小白鼠吗？”虽然这么说，Loki还是非常给面子地吃完了那盏布丁。  
“上次你说了对婚姻生活的理想，我想帮你实现，我认为比起没有性生活，你更缺乏的是别人的关心。” 就像妈妈说的那样，陪伴才是最好的爱，Thor总觉得Loki的种种别扭行径是因为他的丈夫忽视他，他得不到想要的关注才变得那么扭曲，他的所作所为就像个恶作剧的孩子要吸引大人的眼光。当然了这些话他不会对Loki言明。  
“你觉得你家殿下是个什么样的人？？”  
“他人还不错，我妈妈很喜欢他。”  
“你妈妈！”Loki露出了一个很奇特的表情，像是心碎又像欣慰，还带着几分了然，“可是光有你妈妈喜欢他是不够的。”  
“我正在努力试着喜欢他，所以我们不要做这种事了好吗，我不想伤害他。”  
“今天就不做了，看在雷神亲自做的布丁份上。”Loki非常大方地答应了，也许Thor没有说错，比起性，他更渴望的是关心。  
正在努力试着喜欢Byleist吗？那我给你一个机会如何？  
虽然今天和Loki没有滚床单，但是Thor回到仙宫里的时候还是觉得有点过意不去，说起来是为了Byleist学做的布丁，但是先拿给Loki尝了，为了Byleist看的书也拿去哄Loki了。但是天下的Omega是不是都那么多愁善感，连爱好都差不多，布丁啊书籍啊，真是Thor理解不了的东西。  
这种愧疚在看到Byleist本人的时候到达顶峰，Thor发现他的房间里多了一位稀客。Byleist，他的合法伴侣正在等他回家。  
“对不起啊，我有点事情出去了。”Thor的歉意当然是真诚的，但是为了什么抱歉就不能说得太细了，就好像他没法对Byleist言明他刚才出去做了什么。  
“没关系，我刚来，也没有等很久。”Byleist露出了一个善解人意的笑容。修习空间魔法的好处在这个时候就体现出来了，Loki和Thor同时离开那家小旅馆，但是他回仙宫的速度要比Thor快多了。  
Thor刚刚觉得自己松了一口气，然后他听到Byleist丢出了一个重磅炸弹，“老公，妈妈找我谈过话了，她戳穿了我们的小把戏。”  
“老公？”Thor一时有点反应不过来，以前Byleist都是叫他夫君的，非常礼貌，非常尊敬，但是也非常的生疏。而且上一次他听到“老公”这个词，实在是太不愉快了，他都不想再回忆起当时Loki的样子。  
“我们是不是应该拉近点距离，这样好对妈妈有个交代？”Byleist耐心解释。  
“当然。”Thor觉得Byleist言之有理。  
“叫老公比较亲热点，对不对？”Byleist循循善诱。  
“对。”  
“老公，那你搬回来和我一起住，让流言蜚语消停点，好不好？”Byleist继续微笑看着他。  
“好！”Thor脱口而出，才发现惯性思维有多可怕，不知不觉间他的回答都已经被Byleist带着走了。

Ps.前几章你们说虐，这章甜了吧？简直跟Thor的布丁一样，都甜齁了。强行谈恋爱的Thor也是机智，嫌布丁不好吃的Loki全吃光了也是傲娇。很温柔就把Thor玩弄于手掌之上的Byleist也真是厉害。一起住之后，Thor估计会更惨。  
另外我自己很喜欢Thor提起Byleist叫我家殿下，有种别样的亲热。当然了，Loki在Thor面前说你家殿下不说Byleist，是因为他觉得自己叫自己名字太怪了。

大家的留言我都有看了，不过很抱歉没有时间一一回了，我想你们也比较愿意看见我把回复的时间拿来撸一章吧，因为我工作和家庭身体状况的原因，我每个月只有一周时间会比较有空，我会尽力做到在这一周日更，其他日子我们就随缘吧。  
我写文的时候经常会因为有个脑洞闪过，我就一鼓作气写出来了，所以我可能同时挖很多个坑，而这个脑洞能不能继续存活下去其实很需要大家的鼓励，很谢谢大家给我的留言。

 

011 同床  
“我睡地上好了。”Thor非常自觉，怎么说他也是皮粗肉糙的Alpha，怎么可能让需要被保护的Omega睡地上？  
“你是觉得妈妈买的双人床不够大吗？”Byleist笑意盈盈地看着Thor。  
“不是，不是！”Thor被他看得十分慌乱，他总觉得Byleist的眼睛像是红色的岩浆，蛰伏在火山之下看起来很平静，但是不知道何时就会喷涌而出，毁天灭地。“是因为我个人的一些原因，我暂时还不能履行丈夫应尽的义务，请你谅解。”  
“啊，老公，你是说你不能人道吗？这是病，得治啊。我会治愈魔法的，虽然不是特别厉害，但是我们可以试一试的，多试几次一定会有效果的。”Byleist的语气听起来一点也不懊恼，反而非常关切。  
Byleist的体贴懂事让Thor觉得尤其愧疚，他知道如果顺着Byleist的话承认他雄风不振，他就能省下很多麻烦，但是让一个Alpha当着自家Omega的面承认自己不行，也实在是太强人所难了，Thor支吾了半天，还是开口了，“不是生理上的原因，是心理的。”  
“你是说对着我硬不起来？因为我是个霜巨人？你不喜欢我这个样子？”Byleist很受伤地看着Thor，一副泫然欲泣的样子，看起来要多委屈就有多委屈。  
“不，我不是这个意思！”Thor简直是手忙脚乱地给Byleist拭泪，Omega是水做的吗，为什么眼泪说出来就出来了？之前他见过Byleist冲他发火，也见识过Byleist和人冷战的功力，看过Byleist八面玲珑地待客，也佩服过Byleist在妈妈面前乖巧讨喜做个老人家的开心果的孝顺，但是这还是他第一次看到Byleist哭。他对自己的合法伴侣好像又多了点了解，Byleist的性格十分多元化，并不是外人所传的那样冷淡无趣。  
“老公，那你陪我一起睡好不好？”Byleist的声音还带着哭腔，问得小心翼翼。  
Thor心里一软，觉得自己真不是人，让自己的合法伴侣问出这种问题，还问得那么小心谨慎，他哪能拒绝？  
身为Alpha的保护欲完全被激发的结果就是Thor搂着Byleist睡了，还按照Byleist的请求，给他读了一段书上的文字作为睡前故事。Thor看着Byleist在自己臂弯里睡着了，因为这点小事就带着满足的甜笑，心里的歉意和怜惜简直不能更多了。他觉得这一切都是自己的错，完全忘记了一个巴掌拍不响，他们俩一开始分居的原因是因为Byleist在新婚之夜不仅拒绝了他所提出的造娃建议，还态度恶劣地赶他走。

“早上Thor给我做了布丁……”第二天早上，Thor和Byleist一起向妈妈问安，母子间闲话家常。  
“Thor做的东西能吃？”Frigga打趣自己儿子，但是一脸开心，显然她已经知道了小两口搬到一起住的好消息。  
“我老公做的布丁最甜了。”  
“我相信这是大实话，而不是昧着良心的恭维，据我所知，最近厨房的用糖量剧增呢。”Frigga吐槽完自己的儿子，嘱咐Byleist ，“你要替我看住Thor，别让他胡乱败家，你现在是阿斯加德的王子了，以后这个仙宫可得你当家。”  
Byleist很听话地点头，“好的，妈妈”。说完，他拾起头来，看着Thor，莞尔一笑。“有些人一大早就吃炸鸡，我不许他多吃，只准他吃了八块。”  
“八块我压根没有吃饱。”有些人开始装可怜了。  
“再加些蔬菜就吃饱了。”这一番景象落在长辈眼里，也就是小两口情意绵绵了，神后对此非常满意，赞同Byleist的做法。  
Thor觉得这就像是个主权交接仪式，但是很不幸的是，他是那个被交接的对象，他当然要发出抗议，“妈妈，你也太偏心了，就知道向着Byleist。”  
“可是Byleist向着你啊！”Frigga看着儿子宠溺地笑了，“好了，你们年轻人有自己的生活，自己忙去吧。”  
Thor牵着Byleist的手，赶紧告退，他觉得让Byleist再和自己妈妈呆在一起，他大概会被卖掉，还要帮着他们俩数钱。  
Byleist感觉到他手心有汗，柔声说，“看你紧张的，你是真的怕妈妈伤心，你是个孝顺的好儿子。”他从怀里拿出手帕，给Thor擦手。  
Thor愣了一下，就连Frigga自己都认为Thor上次被当面戳穿了之后大惊失色是害怕受罚，Byleist却知道他是出于孝心，不想让妈妈难过。Byleist不止心细如发，而且比Thor想得更了解他，能和这样的Omega结为伴侣，夫复何求？但是偏偏自己没有珍惜，冷落他辜负他，Thor愧不能言，静默了半响才能开口，“Byleist，你真好。”  
“这是在给我发好人卡吗？然后你要说你配不上我？”Byleist笑了。是的，有幽默感也是他的一大特色。  
“我是配不上……”Thor在口中小声嘀咕，家里明明已经有了像Byleist这么好的Omega，他却和别人偷情，真是该被雷劈死。  
“你说什么？”Thor实在是太小声了，Byleist没听清。  
“我要去打猎了，带野味回来给你吃。”Thor飞也似地逃走了，Byleist太好了，这种好对他反而是种折磨，他很过意不去。刚结婚那段时间，Byleist和他吵架和他冷战，他是不怕的，现在Byleist这样千依百顺温柔体贴，Thor才心里发毛，自己是所作所为简直混账，良心上实在交代不过去。  
Thor 就这样满心负罪感和Byleist 住在一起，过了几天也算相安无事。直到有天晚上，Byleist双手缠住他的脖子，“老公，我们来做好不好？”  
“不……”Thor的拒绝被一个吻封住了，然后他尝到了十分香甜的味道。那种异香并不属于Byleist，虽然理论上Omega闻起来应该很香，不过Byleist身上的味道一直淡淡的，像是个Beta，大概是抑制魔法的作用。  
“老公，你不想要我吗？”Byleist楚楚可怜地看着Omega。  
“想，但不是现在。我还有点感情方面的问题没有理清，如果现在我碰了你，这对你来说不公平，我需要你再给我一点时间。”  
“可是我很想要啊。”Byleist眼睛里水汪汪的，不知道是因为委屈还是因为情欲。  
“我用手帮你好不好？”Thor觉得心里漏跳了一拍，Byleist这个样子很平时大不一样，看起来有点可爱，还有点诱人。若是以前有人告诉他，他会觉得一个霜巨人可爱又迷人，他一定会觉得这是个天大的笑话，但是相处久了，他发现Byleist真的是蛮可爱。

012异梦  
“如果我说不好呢？”Byleist看着Thor笑了，眼睛里带着几分狡黠，“我想要更火热更坚硬的东西。老公，我想要你的x棒。”  
Thor一时之间觉得自己肯定是幻听了，Byleist居然说了那个词，那么直白?   
你平时压根不是这个画风啊，你不是优雅的王子殿下吗？你不是喜欢诗歌雅擅丹青吗? 你不是带人接物彬彬有礼，哪怕连最挑剔的人都挑不出你的错来吗？  
为什么你在床上的时候是这样的呢？你到底还有多少我不知道的另一面？  
“你不说话，我当你是默许了。”Byleist看到Thor好像是被吓到了，半天都发不出声音，索性自己动手，给Thor宽衣解带。  
“别这样！”Thor按住Byleist的手，阻止他家殿下继续脱他的衣服。他毕竟不是圣人，而且他也很久没有过性生活了，上一次和Loki幽会也没有上床，Byleist再这么胡闹下去，他可不敢保证两个人会不会擦枪走火。  
“你是不是我老公？”Byleist乖乖停下了手里的动作，他依偎进Thor的怀里，将自己的头枕在Thor的胸上。这句话问得非常温柔平和，没有任何怒意，但是Thor能听出他语气里的寂寞、无助还有脆弱。  
“是。”Thor还能说什么呢？  
“婚姻法上怎么写的？我是不是有权睡你？”这句话依然不是质问，只有努力掩藏却怎么也藏不住的委屈和酸楚。  
“有。”Thor觉得他生平没有回答过那么难的问题，只有一个字的答案简直就像要了他的性命，这比大吵一架或者大打出手难多了，但是偏偏Byleist非常乖巧懂事，不吵不闹，这才是最让Thor觉得最难办的地方，他觉得错都是自己的，自从新婚之后就冷落这位王子殿下，一直让人家独守空房，好像确实不太说得过去。  
虽然说一对新人在洞房花烛夜就闹翻了，这责任，严格说起来，两个人都有份，但是之后Byleist放下身段，递上了好几次橄榄枝，被他一再推开，现在Byleist更是在主动求和，虽然他用的方式是求欢，如果再拒绝的话，简直于情于理都说不过去。  
“我现在要行使我的合法权利，可以吗？”Byleist抬头看着Thor，一双红色的眼睛纯粹如毫无杂质的红宝石，隐隐含着泪光。  
“当然……”Thor差点脱口而出。又来了，Byleist真是循循善诱，之前他要求Thor搬回来和他一起住，就是这样看似随口问了几个问题，Thor就乖乖地跟着他的思路走了，这次Thor及时刹住了车，在后面险险地补上一句，“当然还不行。”  
“为什么？因为我没有性经验，所以不会勾引人？还是你觉得我一直端着王子的架子，太没有意思了，所以你对我不感兴趣，不想碰我？老公，你到底喜欢什么样子的？说出来听听嘛，其实我很放得开的，为了你，我可以在床上变荡妇的。”Byleist用手指拂过Thor的胸口，只是用指尖，力道轻柔，但是带来的酥麻让Thor的乳尖一下子立了起来。  
“不，不是你的问题。Byleist，你停手好不好？”Thor差点倒吸了一口冷气，这还叫不会勾引人？我的殿下，你对勾引这件事情到底有什么误解？  
虽然Thor一开始曾经误以为Byleist这个人太端着了，端庄到近乎无趣，但是经过这段时间的相处，他对自家这位殿下的个性已经有了个大概的了解，Byleist绝对不是表面上看起来那么好脾气，也绝对没有那么简单，除了一开始太过出乎意料的震惊之外，Thor对此也不是十分难以接受，毕竟Byleist这样挺好玩的，显然要比一开始那个教科书般标准的高贵王子形象有意思多了，当然了，现在Byleist这样玩他，那就比较头痛了。  
“好！”Byleist答应得十分干脆。  
Thor刚要觉得自己松了一口气，到底是出身高贵的王子殿下，多通情达理，多好说话，然后他发现Byleist答应住手是因为人家君子动口不动手了，他家殿下直接用唇舌逗弄起Thor的乳尖。  
虽然还隔着衣服，但是在Byleist的吸吮之下，Thor觉得自己的脑浆都要被吸出来了，不知道是因为Byleist勾引的手段高超，还是刚才Byleist给他吃了什么奇怪的东西，他只能努力稳住心神，“我暂时还不能这么做，我说过因为我个人的一些缘故，我目前还不能履行丈夫应尽的义务。说实话，我现在有点不知道到底要怎么办才好，我正在努力理清自己的感情，如果我现在和你上床，只会让我们之间的关系变得更加复杂，我不想占你便宜，也不想让自己更加混乱。”在他和Loki发生肉体关系之后，他们两个人之间已经够剪不断理还乱了，如果他现在再和Byleist上了床，他更不知道要怎么办了。在他没有理清自己对Byleist和Loki的心情前，他不想碰Byleist，虽然Byleist是他的合法伴侣，冷落Byleist是有点过分，但是如果他不能确定自己爱的是谁就直接睡了Byleist，那他也太渣了，脚踏两条船吗？而且把Byleist变成炮友，也太不尊重这位殿下了，他明明值得更好的对待，更多的尊重。  
“可是我偏要和你发生关系呢？”Byleist拉起Thor的手，探向自己的下身，那个秘密花园的入口已经变得很湿润，即使隔着睡袍的布料也能感受到爱液的温热，“老公，我这里好想要。”  
“对不起，我现在还不想……”睡袍的真丝面料被略带粘稠的体液弄湿后更加滑腻，触感其实十分舒服，即使Byleist的下身仍然被衣服遮蔽，Thor也可以想象得出，那里该有多么紧致炽热，而且该死的这还是个处子，没有被人标记过的白纸，以Alpha天生的占有欲来说，他居然说他不想要，真是见鬼了。  
Thor不敢贪恋那销魂的触感，他现在无福消受，只好赶紧缩回手，就算他是雷神，现在也狼狈得像被是被雷劈了一样。Thor觉得自己真他妈是个绅士，怀里的人是他的新婚丈夫，是他合法的Omega，正在主动请求来一发，他却咬着牙拒绝。  
“不想吗？可是小Thor不是这样说的，他说他很想，想吃肉呢。”Byleist笑吟吟地把自己的手探向Thor的关键部位，开始套弄起来，那里早已对他致敬行礼。  
“你给我吃了什么？”Thor按住Byleist的手，阻止他继续在自己身上煽风点火。  
“一点点催情的草药，别担心，纯天然的，没有什么副作用，妈妈给的，她很担心我们俩没有深入的交流呢。”   
“不行了，Byleist，这药性太强了，我忍不住了。”Thor的呼吸越来越急促，说话喘着粗气。  
“忍无可忍，无需再忍。”Byleist想要吻住Thor的嘴唇，他满以为Thor说完这句话，就要认输，屈服于自身的欲望，将他搂进怀里。因为他闻得到Thor的信息素已经越来越浓郁，空气里都是某人发情的味道。Alpha这种生物嘛，一旦信息素上脑，不就会完全被下半身牵着走？他不相信Thor还能硬挺多久，而且以现在的状况来说，小Thor确实是又硬又挺。  
但是Thor做的正好相反，他非但没有搂住Byleist，反而将他一把推开，自己冲进了浴室，把门反锁了。

Byleist听到浴室里传来的水声，非常好心地隔着门板建议，“我用手帮你好不好？”这是刚才Thor说的，他现在原句还给Thor。  
Thor没有回答，Byleist一开始以为他被自己逼淫不成后恼羞成怒，暂时不想理会自己，也就让他清净一会，但是半天之后，Thor还是没有从浴室里出来。  
Byleist终究还是放心不下，就算是神，这时间也太久了，足够Thor撸上好几发的了，他试着叫了Thor几声，Thor还是没有回应。  
Byleist决定还是进去看看，这小小的门锁当然无法把他拦在门外，一个最简易的魔法就能让Byleist破门而入，仙宫的浴室其实不算小，以使用面积来说足够宽敞，但是现在这间浴室里充满了精液的麝香味和Thor的信息素。而且关了那么长时间的门，味道非常浓郁，Byleist一下子觉得非常不舒服，Alpha的强势威压扑面而来，那一刻，他深恨自己是个Omega，这种软弱的本能是他所无法抗拒的。  
至于那个肇事的Alpha，现在不着寸缕，浑身通红地躺在浴缸里，浴缸里放满了水，水上还漂浮着白浊的精液，但是他的小兄弟依然一柱擎天。  
“老公？你没事吧？”Byleist有点担心地靠近浴缸，他探了探浴缸里的水，果然不出他所料，一缸水都毫无热气，完全是凉的。Thor根本就没有放热水，直接泡了个冷水澡，但是冷水澡完全不能抑制药性，Thor看起来还是很痛苦的样子。  
唉，算了，还是我来帮你解决吧，到底是用个魔咒让你做场春梦还是干脆用手帮你撸出来呢？Byleist觉得自己真是模范丈夫，就算Thor不肯和他同床，他还是那么心疼Thor。不过到了现在，他也没兴趣和Thor做了。刚才那是憋着一口气，Thor都能和别人偷情，他作为合法丈夫却从来没有和Thor行过房，所以他才想用霜巨人的样子勾引Thor看看，结果Thor守身如玉，宁愿泡冷水澡自撸也不肯和他做，他已经倒尽胃口了，强扭的黄瓜不甜嘛。  
“你好香！我好喜欢。”Thor迷迷糊糊地将头凑到Byleist的肩头，贪心地嗅着，像一只金毛的大狗。  
“香？”Byleist有点难以置信，这不可能，他用了抑制魔法，Thor平时根本闻不到他的味道，不然他早就露陷了，毕竟他的味道和Loki可是一模一样的，哪能把Thor玩弄在股掌之上？到底哪来的香味？难倒刚才给Thor喂药一不小心喂多了，Thor的脑袋里现在装的都是精液，被精液糊住了？  
“Loki，我好想你！”Thor紧紧搂住Byleist。  
“Loki？”Byleist推开Thor，伸手给了他一巴掌，太过分了吧，你私下偷偷和小情人幽会也就算了，现在当着你丈夫的面，你硬成这样的时候，你叫的是情人的名字。“睁大你的狗眼，看清楚我是谁。”  
“好奇怪，你看起来是Byleist，但是闻起来你是Loki，不管了，我想要你！”Thor困惑地看了Byleist一会，眼前人是蓝皮肤红眼睛，这是如假包换的Byleist，不是他心心念念的黑发雪肤绿眸，但是他闻起来好香好甜，就是Loki的味道，好想把他整个人拆吃入肚。  
现在他的脑子里有一团火在烧，欲火中烧，脑子完全不好使，他只想顺应自己的本能，听从小头的指挥，推倒眼前人。  
或许他就是那么贪心，Byleist与Loki，两个他都想要，两个他都喜欢，Byleist是他的白玫瑰，他家殿下冰清玉洁如同初冬天际飘过的第一缕新雪，他何等幸运，得到了窗前明月光，但是Loki是心上不会褪色的一颗朱砂痣，像任性的红蔷薇，在心上划出最绝色的伤口，得不到的总是最好的，永远在心底骚动。  
心动不如行动，Thor一把将Byleist拉进浴缸里。“你疯了？”Byleist一下变成了落汤鸡，他的浴袍湿透了贴在身上，非常不舒服，但是他现在顾不上睡袍了，他想要挣开Thor，爬出浴缸。  
“是的，Loki，我早就为你发疯了，我要疯狂地肏你，把你的脑子都肏坏，肏到你的脑子里只能想着一件事，那就是被我肏。”Thor怎么肯放他走，从后背紧紧地搂住他，双手环在他胸前，把他的浴袍撕开，让Byleist光裸的后背贴在自己赤裸的胸膛上。  
这种感觉太奇怪了，浴缸的水是冰凉的，但是Thor的身体是滚烫的，Byleist觉得可笑极了，无论刚才他怎么勾引Thor，Thor都不为所动，但是一旦把他当成Loki，Thor就那么热情。你就那么希望我是Loki吗，满脑子想的都是Loki，因为你现在精虫上脑，脑子根本不好使，所以这一刻你的想法才是真情流露，那就如你所愿吧，Byleist冷笑一声，开始扮演Loki，“我可是有老公的。”  
“你在别的Alpha怀里这么骚，为了我都发情了，你老公知道吗？你现在拼命散发着信息素在诱惑我，你的小穴正在盼着我狠狠肏吧，你的老公根本满足不了你。”Thor一口狠狠咬在Byleist后颈的腺体上，然后他的吻来到Byleist的耳边，舔着Byleist的耳廓恶意地撩拨，同时他握住Byleist的手探向Byleist的腿间，“看，你的淫水都流出来了。”  
发情了？这个消息对Byleist来说简直是晴天霹雳，除了青春期刚开始发情的时候，他还是个生手，控制得不太好以外，之后每次发情期他都尽在掌握。虽然他化身成Loki和Thor上过几次床，但是他都有用抑制魔法，他的身体得到了欢愉，却也从来没有失去控制。  
现在为什么情况完全失控了呢？因为他之前给Thor喂了春药，完全激发了Thor的兽性，Thor的信息素太强了，反过来影响他了吗？真是可悲的生理本能。  
“是，我的老公就是个废物，他根本满足不了我。我在别人怀里这么骚，以后我会告诉他的。”Byleist咬牙切齿地说，但是陌生而又熟悉的情热让他的脸烧红了，眼神像是要滴出水来，虽然他的唇上带着怨毒，但是这样的媚态让他毫无威慑力。  
“离婚，跟他离婚，我也会离婚，跟我结婚，给我生孩子，我要肏得你的体内都是我的精液，让你怀上我的孩子。”  
“好，谢你吉言，我一定会跟他离婚的。”Byleist恨得牙痒痒。  
“我什么都不要，王位，名誉，责任，还有……丈夫，我都不要了，我只要你，只要肏你，让你给我生孩子。”Thor抬起Byleist的脸，吻上他的唇，“你的嘴唇滴蜜，你的舌下有奶，你的香气就是我的情欲。”  
啊，骗子，你的唇上才有蜜，不然为什么我如此沉溺于被你亲吻？只是嘴唇相接，就好像要吸光我的脑髓，更不用说你的舌头还在我的嘴里翻天覆地，搅乱我的整个灵魂。  
Byleist发现原来接吻也是那么爽的事情，Thor吻得他一下子就硬了。Thor，你这个禽兽，你之前到底吻过多少人，所以才有这样的吻技？  
“你看你多淫荡，你的小穴在吃我的手指。”Thor把手指探入Byleist体内，那里已经湿到不行，又热又紧，一直盼着被喂饱，等Thor的手指进入之后，Byleist开始情不自禁地扭动起来。  
“肏我！”Byleist发现自己逃不掉了，他对体内汹涌的情潮完全无力抵抗，就像Thor说的，现在他的脑子里只有一件事，那就是被Thor肏。他不想再挣扎了，他从来没有受过这样的煎熬，也没有得到过这样的欢愉，Thor只是用手指就能让他颤抖，那如果是Thor的大肉棒狠狠肏进来再拔出去，他岂不是要上天了？发情期真是可怕，也真是强大。  
“我的两手滴下没药，我的指头有没药汁滴在门闩上。”Thor却故意坏心眼地抽出了手指，改用双手开始套弄Byleist已经硬得生疼的阴茎，“后面的淫水把你自己的前面弄湿了，你看看多湿啊，淫水还在我的手上不停滴下来。”  
“肏我！”Byleist忍无可忍，欲火在拷问着他的灵魂，而他已经彻底败下阵来。  
“这么想要我肏你，当然可以，求我啊。”Thor用一只手继续服务Byleist的前面，一只手则转战Byleist的后庭，前后夹击，让Byleist不知道自己是在天堂，还是地狱。  
“求你。”Byleist的声音带着哭腔，还有情不自禁的喘息。  
“这是求人的态度吗？至少也要撒个娇叫老公吧。”Thor放慢了后面的手速，手指的每一次进出都宛如漫长的折磨。  
“老公，肏我！”Byleist很听话地叫老公。  
“我才是你的老公，对不对？那个没用的废物你不要了，对不对？”  
“对，那个没用的废物我不要了，我只要老公肏我！”Byleist抓起Thor搁在他阴茎上的手，讨好地舔了起来，他尝到了咸湿的味道，是他自己的体液，有后穴的淫水也有阴茎受到刺激所产生的前液。  
“乖，老公疼你！” 看到自己任性的情人这么服软，Thor很受用，终于进入了Byleist的身体。  
这是一场欢畅淋漓的性爱，Thor虽然阅人无数，但是他从没有这么爽过，他怀里的Omega就是他的全部，只要可以这样把Loki一直拥在怀里，他就别无所求了。而对于Byleist，他被从未感受过的情欲吞没了，只知道随着Thor的节奏摇动自己的身体，好让Thor进得更深，插得更狠。  
“喜欢老公肏你吗？你是不是被肏到很爽？”  
“  
直到Thor要标记他，他才警觉地想要逃走，但是太迟了，Thor牢牢抓住他的两瓣臀瓣，用巨大的阴茎狠狠将他钉在自己身上，顺利的成结之后，Thor的亿万子孙一滴不漏地射入Byleist体内，Thor才肯放开他。“你是我的了，别想跑，我不会把你让给那个废物的，乖乖给我生孩子，你是我的，孩子也是我的。”  
“我会带着你的孩子叫别人爸爸的。”Byleist还是没有忘记放狠话，但是他的身体被一道热流充满了，他从来没有体会过被人在体内射精的感觉。那一刻他完全失控了，他的魔力溢出了，他所碰到的部分，浴缸里的水都结冰了。  
Thor完全不在乎，把Byleist推倒在冰面上继续新一轮的抽插，这一次依然很久很久，直到浴缸里的冰因为他们不断变换的体位而慢慢融解，这个狂乱的夜晚还是没有结束。  
013 苦药  
星夜，更深露重，扑面而来的雾气沾湿了华贵的绿色天鹅绒长袍，但是Byleist的脚步不会因此停止，他要潜入Frigga的花园，摘取一点冰霜甘草。  
刚才Thor在药性驱使下索求无度把他折腾得够呛，做了好多次之后终于俯身在他身上沉沉睡去，他虽然也觉得十分困倦，却没有办法像Thor一样合上眼睛安然入睡。他费劲地推开了Thor，披上了一件外袍就匆忙出门了。匆忙到他都没有来得及洗个澡清理自己，也没有时间穿戴整齐，外袍下面什么都没有穿就真空上阵了。  
现在他每走一步，都能感觉粘稠的体液从他身体的私密部位滑落，一直沿着外袍下光裸的大腿流下来，这种湿滑的感觉让他很不舒服，但是一向有点洁癖的他无暇顾及，因为Thor留在他体内的大量x液给他造成的麻烦远不止于此，比起这一点不舒服，更要命是可能玩出人命，而且这个可能性实在是太高了。  
他现在十分迫切地需要冰霜甘草，就像童话里那个父亲潜入女巫的花园只为了偷取一点青翠欲滴的莴苣。他们的动机都是一样，因为孩子，不同的是那位父亲冒险是为了期盼孩子降临人世，而同样身为父亲，他却要主动扼杀一条可能已经孕育在他体内的小生命。  
没错，冰霜甘草，其性寒滑，可以入药，用来落胎那是极好的。因为平时没什么其他用处，所以Byleist手头并没有备着，其他材料都已经到位，只差这一味药材。好在Frigga的花园现成就有，倒是也不算麻烦。当初他帮Frigga种这玩意，只是想博母后一笑，没想到送人玫瑰，手有余香，他自己倒是用上了，也是讽刺得很。若是温柔慈爱的神后知道了心爱的盆栽变成了害死她孙辈的药物以后，不知道会是个什么心情呢？  
冰霜甘草、痛苦草、死亡丧钟、腥红奈恩根、鲜血王冠，几句咒语再加一束有魔力的头发，魔药很快就做好了。注1  
Byleist喝下去之前却犹豫了一下，他轻抚了一下自己的腹部，那里平坦如昔，完全看不出任何的变化，但是发情期加上标记，中奖的几率实在是太高了。这个肚子里现在是不是已经有了他和Thor的孩子，这孩子如果能够出生，会不会有Thor那么漂亮的蓝眼睛，会不会继承自己的黑发？又或者这个孩子会有自己的绿眼睛，Thor的金发，金发碧眼，那也是很好很好的。  
可是小东西根本没有机会降生人事，想想这段即将结束的糟糕婚姻还有以后幸福的再婚，他绝不会让这个孩子来拖他的后腿。  
他之前给Thor喂了药，有小小的作弄也有心里的不甘，Byleist是Thor的合法伴侣，可是Thor一直不肯碰他，宁愿和来路不明的Loki偷情，即使Loki就是他，但是Thor显然并不知情，那就是实打实的出轨，这足够让他气愤恼怒。  
虽然在药效的作用下，Thor的信息素太强了，他自己反而被Thor勾引得发情了，然后事情就超出了控制，他被吃干抹净还被标记了，算是搬起石头砸了自己的脚。但是事情既然已经发生了，就要想办法让事态变得对自己有利。这一段婚姻无法讲感情，那就只能谈利益了。  
标记对于九界最出色的魔术师来说其实也不算什么，Byleist当然有办法在Thor还没有醒来的时候就解除这个标记，尤其是他刚才为了出来办事情方便还给Thor施了一个甜睡咒，那么时间就更加充裕了。如果他真的想要解开两个人的羁绊，他可以保证Thor在睡醒的时候压根不会察觉自己曾经标记了Byleist，只会以为那是一场荒谬的春梦罢了。  
当然了如果这么做的话，他会付出一点肉身上的痛苦，毕竟标记是件人生大事，无论他的心智有多么坚毅，从性别来说，他毕竟是个柔弱的Omega，对自己的Alpha产生依赖是天性。  
肉身的苦楚其实不算什么，他不想解开这个标记只是觉得现在的情况可以加以利用，以他对Thor了解来说，他很笃信以Thor的个性，在内疚之下，离婚的时候他可以得到更多补偿。不仅是对他个人，对约顿海姆来说也是一样。是的，他和Thor的婚姻从来就不是他们两个人的事情，政治婚姻就是有那么多的利益纠葛。  
标记可以利用，而一个孩子，那就不一样了，他可不想被Omega愚蠢的天性缚住手脚。何况对这个孩子来说，不出生也许才是最好的，Thor根本不爱Byleist，自然不会期盼他所生下的孩子，Thor想要的是Loki的孩子，在他肏着Byleist的时候却口口声声要让Loki给他生孩子。Byleist很清楚在父母感情不睦的家庭中长大的孩子是何等不幸，因为他自己就是这样长大的，他想要他的宝宝诞生在双亲相爱的幸福家庭里，这一次应该是没有机会了，等他以后二婚了再说吧。  
Byleist喝掉了杯中魔药，入口之时，他眼前闪过了Frigga悲痛的面容，他也觉得心中一痛，亲手杀死他和Thor的头生子，即使并非百分百确定已经有了，这依然不是一件令人轻松愉快的事情，但是他还是狠心将口中苦涩的药汁咽下，他在心里默念，“对不起，妈妈！对不起，女儿！”  
没错，直觉告诉他这是一个女孩子，也许是因为他刚才想到了长发公主的童话，故事里那个女孩叫拉普耶鲁，对吗？那么他的女儿也该有个名字，如果这个孩子真的有万分之一的可能性能逃过魔药的药性活下来，他会叫她Hela。这是一个充满死亡气息的名字，适合一个已经死过一次的孩子。注2  
注1 这几个药是老滚里面的，西方炼金系统不太懂，只玩过老滚，冰霜甘草的药性我随便编的了，不过其他几个看名字就知道了，基本都是些伤害生命有毒的东西，应该可以落胎吧。  
注2 北欧神话的梗，洛基的女儿赫尔出生即死亡，后来成为冥界的女王。

014 和离  
Thor觉得他好像做了一个美梦，在梦里他对心爱的人为所欲为，还标记了Loki，这下子，这个小混蛋终于跑不掉了，只能乖乖地留在他身边了，让Loki那个阳痿的废物丈夫死去吧，有多远死多远。之后，他搂着Loki美美地睡了一觉，这一觉实在是太香甜了，即使睡眠质量一向很高的Thor也觉得格外的放松，也许是因为激烈的睡前运动消耗了他太多的体力，也许是因为标记了Loki这件事情让他得到了前所未有的满足，不止是肉身还有内心。  
Thor心满意足地醒了过来，他还在回味着梦里的幸福，睡眼惺忪地翻了个身，想要把某人搂进怀里，“Loki！”Thor的拥抱扑空了，他发现自己的床边没有人。然后他发现了这间房间是如此的熟悉，这是他的房间，确切地说，这是他和Byleist的房间。  
所以，果然只是一个梦？但是Thor很快就发现有什么地方不对，他察觉到了一种微妙的感应，和某个人心意相牵，某种命运的羁绊正在召唤他，那个人就是他骨中的骨，肉中的肉，虽然此刻并不在他的眼前，却也离他不远。  
Thor顺着这种感应出了门，他很快就找到了那个人。  
那个人是Byleist，他正坐在花园里画画。Byleist似乎没有注意到Thor的到来，他依然专注地在画架上运笔如飞，甚至连头都没有抬。  
但是Thor知道他其实感应到了自己的到来，就像自己能感应到他在这里一样，这就是标记的力量，因为他是Byleist的Alpha，而Byleist是他的Omega。  
“Byleist，我……”Thor艰难地开了口，看来昨天那并不是做梦，他真的标记了某人，但是并不是他想的Loki，而是Byleist。  
“你看我画得怎么样？”Byleist显然对Thor开口要说的话没有任何兴趣，他打断了Thor，问了一个毫不相关的问题。  
“很美，但是我看不出这画的是什么？”Thor有点困惑，他看到画板上涂抹着蓝色和灰色的颜料，还点缀着一点黄色，但是他不明白这是什么。  
“星夜，昨天我整晚都没有睡着，就坐在这里看星星。”昨晚他做的事情可多了，他去Frigga的花园里摘了冰霜甘草，配制了落胎的魔药解决了自己的后顾之忧，然后回房间洗了个澡，换了衣服，在花园里展开了画板。他在洗澡之前还得把泡在浴缸里昏睡不醒的Thor打理干净，弄回床上。但是这些Thor都没必要知道，这些小小的麻烦根本不足为外人也。  
“这是星夜？看起来就像是几个漩涡啊？这幅画那么别致可以送给我吗？”  
“我以前送过你一幅画啊。”  
“我找不到了。”Thor很不好意思地说，其实他对艺术向来不怎么感冒，现在和Byleist讨论这个话题，只是暂时的逃避，因为他们真正要谈论的事情实在是太沉重了。其实他刚才就不知道该怎么开口，Byleist现在既然还不想说，他就顺着Byleist的意思，陪他聊点别的东西。  
“呵呵！”Byleist 轻笑了几声，“没关系，等时间到了，那幅画自然会出现的，现在还不是时候，等以后我会再送你画给你个惊喜的。对了，你猜我是跟谁学的画画？”  
“约顿海姆的宫廷画师？”Thor自己也觉得这个答案十分没有说服力，霜巨人并非喜好吟风弄月的民族，他们崇尚是武力，这点Thor倒是很欣赏的。但是Byleist身为约顿海姆的王子殿下，看起来还真是蛮另类的，他喜欢诗歌绘画，太风雅了，简直不像是个霜巨人。  
“约顿海姆没有画师，以前我很淘气，少年时常跑去中庭玩。  
“你以前常跑去中庭？”Thor有点震惊。  
“不太像话是吗？Omega应该大门不出二门不迈的，不过那时候我还不知道自己将来的性别呢。”Byleist自嘲地笑了笑。  
“不是的，我只是觉得有点巧，有一阵子我也常跑去中庭吃喝玩乐，不知道有没有偶遇过少年时的你？”  
“你就算碰到了我，也认不出来了。我当然不是以约顿海姆的样子跑去玩的。”Byleist 苦笑了下，“我在中庭认识了一个叫文森特的疯子，他把自己的耳朵都割掉了。他很喜欢一个人，但是那个人不喜欢他，那时候我太小了，不能理解这种痛苦，现在我懂了。现在，我们来谈谈Loki是谁吧？昨天你在抱我的时候，一直在叫着这个名字。”  
“对不起，我不该标记你的” 除了道歉，Thor不知道自己还能说什么。天呢，听着都太糟糕了，他  
知道Byleist未经人事，昨天是他的初夜，又是新婚不久，自己简直是个人渣。他依稀记得  
自己因为妒忌Loki的丈夫，说的话非常混账，动作更是谈不上温柔。不该是这个样子的，他的床品不算差，之前就算是对露水情缘的对象都很体贴，比如说Loki和他的第一个夜里，虽然Loki没有言明，他还是察觉了Loki是第一次，他对Loki就非常疼惜。为什么偏偏遇上Byleist的时候，他完全失去了控制？  
Byleist看着Thor，眼色非常认真，“不要说对不起，对一个Omega来说，唯一比他的Alpha在标记自己的时候一直叫着别人名字更糟糕的就是，这个Alpha为标记了自己而道歉。你道歉是因为你觉得这不对，你根本不想要我，你想要的是别人，你的对不起就是再次提醒我，是我自甘下贱给你用药，你在迷乱之下才犯下这个你并不情愿的错误。”  
“不，我并不是这么想的……”Thor本能地想要反驳。  
“我其实无所谓你到底是怎么想的，到了现在，我只想知道真相，老公，你和我上床的时候一直叫着别人名字，你到底是心里有人还是外面有人？”对于一个Omega来说，发现自己的Alpha精神出轨难以接受还是肉体出轨更加难以接受呢？  
“都是！”既然Byleist都挑明直接问了，Thor就索性承认了。  
“所以，你的结婚戒指是拿去送给那人了？”  
“你发觉了？”Thor觉得心惊，原来Byleist早就发现了，他只是一直忍着不说。  
“我是得有多迟钝才能发现不了自己的枕边人从来不戴结婚戒指？只不过我原来以为你只是不高兴和我结婚，所以一直不想戴结婚戒指，所以我也从来不戴，免得给你压力，我还傻傻地以为只要我很温柔地对待你，总有一天你会爱上我，会自己戴上戒指的。原来是拿去送给真爱了。”Byleist的语气很平淡，只是在陈述事实，并非控诉。  
“不，结婚戒指是Loki拿去威胁我的。”Thor急忙想要澄清。   
“事到如今，你不必对我解释了，也不必再挣扎了，感情这种事本来就不能勉强。”Byleist淡然笑了笑，“没什么好废话的，那就这样吧，你都坦白爱上了别人，我有什么办法？我们就做一对挂名夫夫好了，反正宫闱之中，这种事情也很多。”  
“Byleist，你放心，等我能做主，我们马上就可以离婚。“Thor一脸诚恳地说。  
“噗嗤！”Byleist忍俊不禁，“你都没有向我求过婚，要许我个未来，现在却承诺一定会和我离婚，真是谢谢你的慷慨。”这实在是太荒谬了，以至于他的第一反应不是生气，而是笑出声来。  
“结婚的事情我做不了主，希望离婚可以。”  
“你就那么肯定我一定会同意和你离婚？万一我贪恋阿斯加德王子的名头，不肯下堂，你打算要怎么把我扫地出门呢？”  
“你那么好，和我离婚之后，一定可以找到属于你的幸福，我不能耽误你。“  
“我那么好，有什么用，你还是不爱我。”Byleist轻轻叹口气，“那我只能谢你吉言，盼着和你离婚之后，能像你一样早日找到真爱了。”是的，现在压根还离不婚了啊，就算他们小两口同意，Odin和Laufey也不能答应啊，现在等于是两个人把话说开了，都同意等Thor能做主就要和平离婚了。  
015 暗涌  
“不相爱有不相爱的好处，各玩各的也不错，公平起见，我是不是也可以像你一样有情人？”Byleist看着Thor，样子很平静。  
Thor迟疑了一下方才回答，“可以。”其实很多Alpha都比较沙文主义，就算不满政治联姻，自己在外面胡天胡地，也绝对不会允许自家那位被冷落的Omega和别人亲近。毕竟，头上绿云罩顶这种事情是个人都不喜欢。  
何况人非草木孰能无情，他和Byleist一起生活了这些日子，最近Byleist又特别温柔乖巧，就算婚前没有感情基础，现在也有了好感。这还是他刚刚标记的Omega，Alpha对自己的Omega，无论是不是真爱，总有种特别的独占欲，不允许别人染指，这是天性使然。  
但是Thor还是答应了Byleist的这个要求，毕竟这段婚姻是他出轨在先，Byleist毫无过错，他知道了这种事之后不吵不闹，已经足够体贴了，他现在要求公平，这实在是合理不过了，如果自己再不答应，那也未免太自私了。  
“老公，我这个人胆子小，怕以后万一和别人的奸情曝光之后不好收拾，我希望你亲口说一遍——我，Thor Odinson，不介意Byleist Laufeyson和别人亲热。这样我才能放心去寻找我自己的欢乐。可以吗？”Byleist看着Thor，红色的眼睛隐隐带着泪光，一副泫然欲泣的样子，真是说不出的委屈和可怜。  
Thor心一软，就跟着他说了，“我，Thor Odinson，不介意Byleist Laufeyson和别人亲热。”他是个失职的丈夫，心思全在别人身上，在这段婚姻里，他无法好好照顾Byleist。而Byleist那么好，值得被呵护被珍惜，被认真地深爱，被人捧在手掌心上，可惜的是，这个人不会是他了。  
“老公，你可真大方，在遇到你之前我可是毫无经验，你就这么舍得让别人碰我。”Byleist的苦笑里带着几分嘲讽，他其实希望Thor会吃醋说不，但是人家就是那么大方。看吧，就像他说的，不相爱有不相爱的好处，无爱就无妒。  
你当然不介意，因为你根本不在乎，我快乐或难受，我的忠贞对你没有意义，就算我刻意施展温柔，也得不到你的心。  
但是换成Loki就不一样了，那天在假面舞会上，Loki说要去找别人一夜情，就被你拖回来按在门板上强吻，如此差别对待，就是爱与不爱的区别。若要深得你心，只需懂得勾引，那我才不稀罕你的心。  
“是我对不起你！”Thor讷讷地说。  
“我说了不要说对不起，除了歉意，你对着我已经无话可说了吗？不过，我还有几句话要说，老公，你就再忍一下吧，让我啰嗦完。”Byleist浅笑了一下，神色温婉中带着几分淡淡的感伤，“首先，你放心好了，你那个不情愿的错误只会到昨夜为止，不会有进一步的错误，造成预料外的结果，让你更加被动。”  
Thor楞了一下，Byleist的意思，他一时没有反应过来，“你指的是？”  
“看来，你果然是不想要我的孩子，所以完全都想不到这一点。”Byleist 的眼神很了然，所以他根本就不用和Thor 商量，如果我有孩子了到底要不要这个问题，这不是明摆着的吗？昨天晚上，Thor一直叫着让Loki给他生孩子，他并不需要Byleist的孩子。  
“啊啊啊，你是说孩子！”Thor这才明白过来，是的，他没有考虑到这一点，并不是因为他真的不想要Byleist的孩子，而是身为一个Alpha，他本身对怀孕这件事的认知就很贫乏，只是有个模糊的概念，每次出去玩都记得要戴套不要搞出人命，已经算人品很不错。今天早上一醒来，他发现自己被催情药所影响弄错了人，标记Byleist，大惊之下，他的全部心思都被愧疚和焦虑所占据，他确实想不到还有这一节。  
“没事的，不要那么惊慌，事后，我吃了药，几个月之后不会多出一个你不想要的累赘。”  
“我没说过不想要孩子。其实如果有了宝宝，你何必……”Thor觉得很心痛，他的第一个孩子，这就没有了？  
“你当然想要孩子，你以后也会有的，和你心爱的人。我要为你考虑啊，我只是你衣服上的一粒灰尘，虽然很讨厌但是掸一掸很容易，我们是一定会离婚的。可是有了孩子就不一样了，和你血脉相连，你这辈子都不能摆脱，你舍得让你的心上人当继父抚养不是他所出的孩子吗？那样也太容易引发各种家庭纠纷了。”Byleist嗓音柔和，听着很有说服力。真正的原因，其实是他不想带着小拖油瓶影响他二婚，只不过在Thor面前，他当然要倒打一耙了。  
“但那是一条命啊！”  
“老公，你还真是个好人。”Byleist发出叹息，“那如果我因为婚外恋怀了别人的孩子，是不是也不用打掉？”  
“不用，只要还是在我们婚姻存续期间，我会和你一起把孩子养大的，只是继承权方面，这孩子大概只能继承约顿海姆那边了。”Thor还是那句话，这点心胸他还是有的。而且说实话，这婚一时半会肯定离不了，也许三年、也许五年，谁知道什么时候呢？  
既然他和Byleist以后会是无性婚姻，他不可能要求Byleist一直没有性生活，这太不近人情了，大家都是成年人，都有正常的生理需求，他不能履行丈夫应尽的职责，Byleist自然会向别人寻求安慰，那就很有可能会怀孕。Byleist有这些顾虑也是正常，而且说到底Byleist如果真的怀了别人的孩子，事情的起因还是在于他。  
“很好，丑话都说在前头了，谈条件就是这样比较好。老公，我可以最后再抱你一下吧。”Byleist满意地点点头，没有等Thor回答，就抱住了Thor，将自己的头枕在Thor肩上，贪婪地呼吸Thor的味道。这是他的丈夫，他的Alpha，他爱了那么多年的人。  
曾多么想多么想贴近，可是，你的心和眼、口和耳，都和我没有缘份，我捉不紧它们，其实我再去爱惜你又有何用，这次我抱紧你注定落空。  
Byleist抬起头，眼里的泪光已经敛住，换上一个职业化的礼貌微笑，“明细都谈妥了，那么我们以后合作愉快吧，夫君。”在标记后的第一个清晨，他在花园里拥抱着他的Alpha，说的却不是柔情蜜意的情话，而是离婚的条件。  
“夫君？”Thor一时有点反应不过来，以前Byleist是叫过他夫君，但是最近不是一直叫他老公吗？  
“你也觉得叫老公比较亲热点？但是已经不需要了，你也不需要再努力尝试喜欢我了，大家都省事，不是挺好的吗？”是的，他已经不需要再为了挽回这段婚姻努力了，不需要再拉近两个人的距离，他已经决定彻底放弃。所以他可以继续称呼Thor为“夫君”，非常礼貌，非常尊敬，但是也非常的生疏。  
Thor看着自己的Omega，Byleist知道自己出轨了以后并没有一哭二闹三上吊，他一直很克制，平静理智地解决了这件事，但是到了这一刻，他才发现Byleist的平静背后深藏着决绝。他好像看到了一只可爱又可怜的小蜗牛，曾经为了它的家大起胆子，小心翼翼地探出自己的触角，友好地打招呼，但是没有得到应有的回应，蜗牛气馁了，缩回了自己的壳里，而且从此之后，吓破了胆子的蜗牛再也不会迈出这一步了。  
Thor觉得很痛心，但是他知道这件事全都是他的错，他什么都说不出来，只能呆呆看着Byleist在手里凝结了一把冰刃，把画了大半个晚上的那副《星夜》割碎，画的碎片在风中翻飞，这个画面带着令人窒息的静默，却也有着无法言语的喧嚣。

Ps这章的名字来自《暗涌》这首歌，曾多么想多么想贴近这几句也是来自歌词。其实这章里还化用了郑秀文的《情无独钟》和张宇的《小小的太阳》里的几句歌词，看有木有眼尖的妹子发现吧。我们来玩大家来找茬吧。  
前几章有人说基妹很作，作是肯定的，但是我要说下基妹的心路历程，结婚前一晚大锤没有认出他，他很伤心，但是假面舞会上他变成洛基勾引大锤的时候，想过大锤要是对婚姻忠贞他还是原谅大锤的，结果大锤没有通过考验。接着大锤表现比较好，和基妹幽会但是没上床那次，大锤说他在试着努力喜欢殿下。殿下也还是再给他机会了，两个人就一起住了，结果大锤抱殿下的时候一直叫基妹的名字。大锤并不知道这两个是一个人，所以他还是实打实身心都出轨，殿下彻底绝望，也不是那么难以理解吧？  
当然了，殿下给大锤下套让他说自己不介意殿下和别人亲热，这句话以后一定会拿出来打脸的，基妹报复心多重啊。

016 伤痕  
“你昨天一夜没睡，现在赶紧回去补个觉吧。你的脸色不太好。”  
“真难为你了，我的脸是蓝的，你都看得出来我脸色不太好。”Byleist的笑意带着几分嘲讽。“我每天早上都会去给妈妈请安，陪她吃饭的，现在差不多到时间了，不去怕她担心。”  
“我陪你一起去。”若论起孝心，Thor承认自己的确比不上Byleist，他陪伴妈妈的时间还没有自己的丈夫久。在这一点上，Byleist简直无可挑剔，是的， Byleist本来就是个无可挑剔的Omega，从各方面来说都是这样，是他没有珍惜。

“你们小年轻，又是新婚燕尔，闺房私意也是人之常情，不过也别太过了。Byleist昨天没休息好吧，看把他给累的。”Frigga也发现了Byleist今天没什么精神，嗔怪地看了自己儿子一眼，但是语气里也有藏不住的欢喜。  
今天这两个孩子一进门，她就发现Thor终于标记了Byleist，这是大事，她看到他们俩的感情有了进展，心里很是高兴，她是真心喜欢Byleist这孩子，不想看到他被Thor冷落。  
“都是Thor的错。”Byleist也看了自己的丈夫一眼。  
“是我不对。”Thor低头认罪，愧疚让他觉得自己的脑袋太重了，压根抬不起头来，就像别人试图拿起他的雷神之锤一样徒劳无功。  
“那我几时可以抱到我的孙辈？我已经给小宝宝做了好几套衣服了，也不知道是男孩子还是女孩子，我都准备了，不过也没关系，你们应该不止生一个吧，以后也能用上的，你们先看看。Byleist，约顿海姆在孕期有什么讲究吗，你一定要提前告诉我，我好安排。”Frigga很欢喜地拿出了几套小孩子的用品，秀给两个儿子看。  
之前，这两个孩子感情不睦，她看在眼里，心里自然着急，却不能催他们生娃，这些东西虽然早就做好了，她也没有拿出来给他们增加压力，现在他们既然生米煮成了熟饭，她终于可以拿出来显摆一下了。  
“妈妈，我和Thor现在有了共同的目标，我们正在一起努力了。”如果说夫夫两人达成一致，都赞同要离婚也算的话，他和Thor现在也可以算是一条心。  
Byleist看着那些做工精湛的婴儿用品，心里很愧疚，那些小衣服小鞋子都很可爱。那是当然的，这可是仙后出品，必属精品。一想到仙后亲自转动着她那用来编织云网的纺轮给他们还没有出世的小宝宝做衣服，他就很难过，可是这个孩子不会出生了，更加不会有仙后所期盼的其他孩子了，他终究是对不起妈妈，也对不起宝宝。  
“好好好，你先去补个觉吧，暂时没有怀上也不要太紧张了，有时候太想要孩子反而难以受孕。”Byleist说的话听在Frigga耳里自然意思不同，仙后很温柔地开解Byleist，免得这孩子压力太大。

“妈妈让你去休息，你总会听话了吧？”走出了Frigga所居住的水晶宫，Thor就开始拿着鸡毛当令箭了。  
“现在还不行，我今天上午有个慈善活动要参加，不能无故缺席……”  
“不许去，我家Byleist殿下病了，因为被我标记后身体不适，这个理由够正当了吗？我倒是想看看谁敢从我手里抢走我的丈夫？”Thor不再和Byleist废话，索性将Byleist打横抱起。  
“放我下来，被人看见了，这像什么样子？”Byleist在Thor的怀里挣扎。虽然他是个Omega，但他也是一个男人，还是一个王子，公主抱什么的真是够了，他不想被宫里的一干人等看到，那太丢脸了。  
“到了床上，我自然会放你下来的，至于路上，他们要看就让他们看好了，我抱我的合法伴侣，有什么问题吗？”Thor毫不在意。  
当然有问题了，昨天你抱我的时候可不是想着你的合法伴侣，你只想着你的奸夫。现在，你倒是知道强调我是你的合法伴侣了，可是法理之外还有人情，而你偏偏对我毫无感情。  
Byleist恨恨地想，但是被Thor狠狠肏了大半个晚上，然后接下来的半夜，他又做了那么多事情，熬了一个通宵的他确实太累了，Thor这个野蛮人又体壮如牛，他的挣扎也全都是白费劲，他不想再做无用功了，只好由着Thor抱他回去。

“你睡前要喝杯牛奶吗？”Thor把Byleist放在床上，小心轻放，然后他蹲下身来，单膝跪在地上，帮Byleist脱掉了鞋子。  
Byleist看着他，心里轻叹一声，你就是这样，为什么总是要无意中对别人好呢？我根本没有要求你这么做，为什么你就可以做到这一步呢，身为一国储君，跪下来帮人脱鞋子。这个人还是你压根不爱的人。他知道Thor这样做并不是刻意做小伏低讨他欢喜，只是很自然地对人好，但就是这样才让人放不下，只好对他又爱又恨，他摇摇头，“不用了，谢谢你。”  
Thor也挺惊讶自己居然这么做了，他是被人伺候惯了的王子殿下，除了在战场上这种特殊情况，平时他连穿衣服都不用自己动手，更不用说服侍别人更衣了。只有在上次的假面舞会上，不着寸缕的Loki倚着门向他撒娇，说是被他肏得浑身乏力，要他帮着穿衣服，他就照做了。  
在床笫之上，激情难耐的时候，他是脱过不少人的衣服，有时候甚至等不及脱，直接是用撕的，不过无关情欲，认认真真帮别人脱鞋子这倒是第一次。细想起来，那天在舞会之前，其实他就提议过要帮Byleist穿礼服，不过Byleist拒绝了他，不然他倒是要再多贡献个第一次给自己的丈夫。  
想到这里，Thor不由得轻笑，他脱下了Byleist的鞋子，抬起头来，正好迎上Byleist的视线，发现Byleist正在怔怔地看着自己，不知在想些什么，不由问了一句，“想心事？”  
“不关你的事。”Byleist迅速将头扭向一边，恼怒地将脚一缩，整个人躲进被子里。心中怒火焚天：你就是我平生最大心事，你有什么脸来问我是不是想心事？  
Thor刚给他脱完了鞋子，正在脱袜子，左脚已经脱好了，手中握着他的右脚。Thor本来心无杂念，只是单纯给他脱袜子，他突然把脚一抽，Thor手中一空，倒是怅然若失，有些怀念起刚才的手感了。因为是霜巨人的缘故，Byleist体温偏凉，皮肤上面又有奇特的纹路，触感非常别致，不知道肌肤相亲的时候，又是何等光景？情到浓时，Byleist会因为快感而身体泛红吗？  
说起来昨夜他已经一亲芳泽，Thor想到这里，不由心神一荡，可恨在药效作用下，他不太想得起昨夜景象了，只记得自己好像一直叫着Loki。  
唉，Byleist和他应该是没有以后了，所以Byleist高潮的时候到底是什么样子，他是永远也没有机会知道了，想想还真有点可惜呢。  
“那你自己把剩下的那只袜子脱了，我给你盖被子。”Thor帮Byleist掖好被子。  
Byleist躲在被子里，感到自己的脸烧得厉害，幸好现在他是蓝皮的，就算脸红Thor也看不出来。都说十指连心，其实脚也是极敏感之处，Thor刚才给他脱袜子，无意间碰到他，他也觉得有种说不出的舒服。虽然因为恼怒缩回了脚，其实却盼着Thor将手探入被子中再摸一摸他的脚，结果Thor非常识趣地放弃了，他心里反而更加着恼。  
“我给你读书好吗？你不是喜欢睡前听点朗读吗？”Thor很自觉地拿起了枕头底下的诗集，这些日子和Byleist一起生活下来，他已经很习惯给Byleist念书了。  
“以后都不用了，躺在他的胸口要他念书给我听，这种事我只想和我的爱人一起做，我们只是挂名夫夫而已，不用那么麻烦了。”Byleist将头探出被子，按住了Thor的手，阻止他打开那本书。是的，Thor是他的丈夫，他的Alpha，他的合法伴侣，和他一起演戏的相方，唯独不是他的爱人。  
Thor一怔，他感受到了Byleist的抗拒，已经是第二次了，从称呼的改变，到拒绝要他念书，Byleist这是刻意要和他保持距离。然后他才注意到Byleist的手腕上有手指印，想到昨晚自己的粗暴行径，他很愧疚，“我是不是弄痛了你？有没有伤到哪里，让我看看？”  
“不用了，身体上的伤口我自己能解决了，我会治愈魔法，你还记得吗？”Byleist用自己的左手轻抚上右腕，随着他口中的咒语起效，Thor昨夜留下的指痕一下就不见了。  
那么我留在你心上的那些呢？你也打算一个人默默地舔舐伤口吗？  
但是这话Thor问不出口，他没有资格问，他只能站在床边，难堪地沉默着。  
“你今天不是约了朋友一起打猎吗，怎么还不去？”Byleist显然是感觉到了Thor的难堪，善解人意的他决定给自己的丈夫一个台阶下，省得他在这里继续接受良心的拷问。  
“我哪里也不去，我要看着你入睡才能放心。”但是这一次，Thor决定不再逃避，他是错了，Byleist整晚没睡都是他造成的，虽然造成的结果已经无法弥补，他还是想对Byleist好一点。  
“怎么，怕我趁你一转身就急着去偷人吗？刚才你可是亲口说了，不介意我和别人亲热的。”Byleist打趣自己的丈夫。  
“当然不是，我说了不介意就是不介意，我自己在外面有人，我还能要求你什么？我只是担心我走了之后你不好好休息，又跑去做慈善什么的。”  
“对了，和我聊聊你的真爱吧，他或她很美吗？性格比我好吗？”演戏当然要演全套，Byleist装作一无所知的无辜正室，对抢了自己男人的小三有好奇心那也很正常，既然Thor之前没有在他面前提到过Loki是男是女，他也非常谨慎地用了他或她。  
“Loki长得是很不错，但是在我的床伴里也不是最美的，至于他的性格，那就更不用说了，比你差得远了！”Thor轻叹了一口气，为什么他老是遇到那么尴尬的情况，上次在旅馆的床上，Loki 问他Byleist 是个什么样的人，此刻在自家的床上，轮到他家殿下好奇他的奸夫了，所以出轨这种事情千万做不得啊，“但是我就是喜欢他！”人就是那么犯贱，喜欢一个人哪有什么道理可言。

Ps，这几章都比较虐，发点小糖块缓和一下，公主抱算不算糖，那就见仁见智吧。  
另外基妹真是傲娇，他就是想知道大锤是怎么看他的，无论他是基妹还是殿下。锤哥可就惨了，坦白从宽，牢底坐穿，你居然敢当着你家殿下的面说基妹不是最美，性格又不好，双重被记到小黑本本里啊。

017 前任  
“你的发情期结束了吗？”Thor问出了一个有些难堪的问题，他虽然有过不少床伴，却从来没有标记过别人，Byleist是他标记的第一个Omega，他其实对此毫无经验。照理说，Omega的发情期会持续好几天，平时这对Alpha来说可以算是特殊福利，但是以他现在和Byleist的情况来说，那也实在是太尴尬了。  
不过，作为一个Alpha，保护自己的Omega是他理所当然的责任，刚刚标记完，Omega对自己的Alpha也会很依赖，没道理让Byleist独自一个人苦熬发情期，如果需要，他还是可以伸出援手的。  
“不用担心，本来也不是什么正经的发情期，只是我被你的信息素影响进入了假性发情，昨天晚上做了那么多次，加上标记了，事后我还吃了抑制剂，怎么都搞定了。”Byleist非常不以为意。  
不然你以为你还能好好站在这里？老子欲求不满还那么高风亮节地和你盖棉被纯聊天，展望离婚后的美好前景？早就饥渴难耐地推倒你吃肉了。  
Thor的表情看起来很微妙，像是松了一口气，又像是略带失望。  
Byleist看着他不动声色，心想：你就那么不想和我睡吗？睡一下简直就像是要了你的命！  
“你吃了那么多药，真的没问题吗？”Thor想起了一件要紧事，他听得有点心惊，之前Byleist就告诉他已经吃了事后的避孕药，现在再加上抑制剂，他真的是很担心。  
“放心，就算我最终死于滥用药物，那应该也是很久以后的事情，我们肯定已经离婚了，到时候你可分不到我的遗产了。”Byleist真佩服自己，有幽默感在什么时候都是件好事。  
“Byleist！”Thor叫了一声他的名字，神色严肃。  
“安了，我是魔法师，成天和各种药材打交道，我对药性肯定比你懂多了，我说没事就没事了。”Byleist看Thor这么认真，就停止了胡说八道，还开解了一下Thor。  
“那么你需要我搬出去住吗？”Thor这才稍微安心，不过他还是决定和妈妈请教几道好菜，让膳房的人给Byleist开开小灶，加强营养总没有错。说实话，Byleist还真不像一个霜巨人，这样瘦削的体型在他们的种族里一定是非主流。  
“虽然这段婚姻的里子是已经彻底烂透了，不过在外人面前，还是麻烦你稍微给我保留一点面子吧，只好请你勉为其难将就一下，继续和我住在一起吧，谢谢。”Byleist叹了口气。  
Thor看着Byleist说话那么客气，心里有种莫名的酸楚。他的死党Fandral算是个游戏花丛的浪子，这么多年来各路前任们可以组成一个军团了，分手次数多了，自然经验丰富，他给Thor总结过决裂的几种套路。  
所谓决裂首先得看真假，有一种看着很激烈，其实只是一时气愤，哪怕嘴上说得再狠，那也只是打嘴炮不是真心要分；也有人爱恨纠缠，虽然暂时分手了，但是心里放不下，那也有复合的希望；最可怕的反而是那种表面上云淡风轻的，哀莫大于心死，心已如死灰，就算老情人是旧火焰，压根已经没有东西可以烧，还怎么旧情复燃？  
Byleist那么平静就是他对这段婚姻已经毫无指望，所以他们的婚姻已经被判了死刑，只是缓期执行而已，现在剩下的就只有粉饰太平了。

在面子工程这件事上，Thor和Byleist一向做得很好，在外人看来他们俩伉俪情深，这有一场场的舞会可以作证，那些公开的亲吻与共舞都羡煞旁人。Byleist觉得他要是离婚后闲着无聊，可以写几本回忆录比如《Byleist殿下：阿斯加德王朝的囚徒》、《我与Thor王储二三事》、《那些年、我们一起秀过的恩爱》、《我的前半生》，应该会销路不错，说不定可以让他赚得盆满钵满。  
又是一场舞会，完成了例行公事的寒暄应酬，还和Thor跳了几支舞交差，Byleist就端起一杯美酒果断开溜了。偷懒这件事不是只有Thor才会的，他当然也会。  
之前那么卖力，是因为他对这段婚姻仍然抱有幻想，想要好好表现，除了给Thor长脸之外，他也想尽快融入阿斯加德的贵族阶层。现在嘛，既然离婚的事情都谈妥了，他也就得过且过了，就别再指望他百分百尽心了，反正出工不出力，表面上过得去，及格就行了。  
在月色微光中，Byleist坐在露台上，背对着歌舞升平的宴会厅。如此良辰如此夜，又是正对着花园的露台，放在小说里，应该有个英俊的情人嘴里叼着玫瑰顺着藤蔓植物爬上露台和他幽会，对着月亮说出一番浪漫的情话。  
而他则会依偎在情人的怀里，让对方不要指着月亮起誓，因为月亮有盈亏圆缺；以它作为凭证的爱情也会变化无常，然后他会要求心上人凭着优美的自身起誓…… 注1  
在自己的脑海里演了一段少女情怀至极的小剧场，Byleist自嘲地笑了笑，可惜这是现实生活。今晚他是不会有什么约会了，不时幽会的情人他倒是有一个的，但是那个人同时也是他的丈夫，即将要变成前任的丈夫。  
Byleis悠闲地晃荡悬空的双腿，同时摇晃起手里的酒杯，他喝了一口酒，忍不住轻轻哼起一首曲调欢快的华纳神族民歌。其实这首歌的歌词十分好玩，但是估计在这异国他乡没有人能听懂，但是没关系，Byleist觉得独乐乐也很好，他越想越觉得有趣，忍不住轻笑出声。  
突然，半明半媚的月色迷蒙中，传来了一个好听的男中音，“这首歌真好听，就是不知道唱的是什么内容？殿下，能告诉我吗？”  
Byleist吓了一跳，急忙跳下露台，他的记性一向很好，他当然认得这声音，这是Fandral，Thor的好朋友之一，之前他需要刻意笼络，也下了一番功夫研究那人的喜好。  
都怪他刚才自娱自乐得太投入了，居然没有发现有人进来了，直到那人开口他才惊觉。但是此一时彼一时，现在他连Thor都懒得讨好，何况是Thor的狐朋狗友？他不想理睬这人，只想速速离开。  
“没什么大不了，大概就是歌唱我们亲爱的阿斯加德，从今走向繁荣富强。”Byleist随口一编，能让他乐得笑出声来的歌词当然不是这个意思，不过反正是外文，料想对面这位也听不懂。  
“说的也是啊，用各种方式弄死那些负心狗也算是为民除害，加强精神文明建设当然有利于国家发展。”Fandral看起来十分赞同地点了点头，然后一脸正色地说，“身为Thor的丈夫，在仙宫里这么情真意切地怀念自己的前任。Byleist殿下，你不需要给出一个解释吗？”他伸手拦住了Byleist的去路。不是他要多管闲事，身为Thor的好朋友，既然无意中遇到了这种事，他还是得弄个明白，也算是好兄弟讲义气吧。  
“还是你先给出一个解释吧，Fandral公爵阁下！”Byleist一把拉下自己的外袍，非常坦荡地露出大半个胸口，连深蓝色的乳尖都清晰可见，“你就这么想在Thor的头上扣一顶绿帽子吗，那么考验你们俩友情的时候到了。我要是现在大叫非礼，你猜Thor冲进来以后，是相信你这个花名在外的浪荡子呢，还是相信刚把处子之身给了他的枕边人呢？”  
约顿海姆虽然天寒地冻，但是大家都穿得很清凉，不穿上衣这种事司空见惯。Byleist自小也习惯了真空上阵，他在仙宫里穿衣服，只是考虑到身在阿斯加德要入乡随俗，以免有碍观瞻，洋装虽然穿在身，但是他依然是约顿海姆的霜巨人，在他心里并不喜欢这些束手束脚的东西。  
露个膀子对他来说真没什么大不了的，正好可以放松下，他又是个喜欢恶作剧的人，还能捉弄Fandral，那就更有趣了。Fandral不知死活，居然敢给他扣帽子，说他对前任旧情难忘，他当然要给Fandral点颜色看看，呛得他说不出话来。  
啊，Byleist殿下左胸的皮肤花纹很别致，像是一朵小小的雪花，还挺好看的。Fandral发现自己知道了Byleist殿下的一个小秘密，若是以后跟Thor喝酒，等Thor喝得差不多的时候，他悄悄在Thor耳边说我知道你丈夫的身体私密处有朵小雪花，不知道Thor会是什么表情？  
这事情想想就好玩，关于自己的指责，Byleist殿下的应对也真是好玩，而Fandral 玩心本来就重，他顿时笑出了声，“哈哈，Byleist，你真是个妙人，到了今天，我这才算是真正认识了你。原来你的个性那么跳脱，Thor知道吗？”他担任仙宫的安保工作，之前Byleist出宫做慈善，他也随行了好几次，觉得这位殿下真是圣母小白莲，温柔善良但是无趣极了，就像一朵好花空有国色却没有天香，非常可惜。  
他自己生性风流，也喜欢各种有特色的美人，Byleist这种宝相庄严款，他是一向敬而远之的。为了追逐美人们，他一直是各种宴会的耀眼人物，但是常在河边走，哪能不湿鞋？   
虽然大部分情况下他很有风度，和前任们基本都是和平分手，再见亦是朋友，不过偶尔也还是会有几任情人不是那么配合，朋友是没得做了，见一次打一次是真的。  
其中更有一位华纳神族的女神美貌如花心肠如火，在分手的时候唱了一首诅咒前任的神曲给他听，罗列了他的各种死法。虽然这首歌曲调欢快十分有欺骗性，但是歌词实在是太高能了，他对这首歌印象深刻，所以一听Byleist哼的曲子，他就知道Byleist唱的是什么。  
而且正因为感同身受，他知道Byleist唱着这首歌所怀念的那个人一定让这位殿下又爱又恨，至今不能忘怀，何况Byleist又不是华纳神族出身，还特意学了这首歌，看来Thor头上已经隐隐冒着绿光了。  
Fandral本以为今天是糟糕透顶的一天，像宴会这种人多的也经常会发生撞车事故，唯一比遇到两位前任更悲催的事情就是像今天这样三位前任撞在一起了，为了避免三堂会审的惨剧，他只好先找个地方躲起来，倒是没有想到还会有意外的发现。  
“他没有必要知道，你还是担心自己吧！”Byleist说得很淡然，有句话说的好，“因误会而结合，因了解而分手”，他和Thor已经符合前一句了，分手也已经成为定局了，那就根本无所谓了解与否了。  
“那殿下会怎么处置我呢？”Fandral一副很期待的样子。  
Byleist拉上了自己的衣襟，看来Fandral很聪明地放弃了有关前任这个不愉快的话题，那他也就不用摆出这个架势了，但是适当的警告还是必须的，免得这人在Thor面前多嘴。离婚的事情已经基本板上钉钉了，他都计划好久了，不想再横生枝节。  
“你知道得太多了！在我们约顿海姆有个习俗，你看到了我的真面目之后，就只有两种选择，和我结婚，或者被我杀死。你刚才也说了我是Thor的丈夫，鉴于我已婚，而且我很爱自己的丈夫，那么我看你只有一条路可以走了。”  
Byleist在Fandral耳边低语，语调缠绵宛如调情，但是他的手中多了一把刚刚用魔法凝结而成的冰刃，抵在Fandral的脖子上。

 

注1 基妹脑补的是《罗密欧与朱丽叶》里那段著名的阳台戏码，指着月亮发誓也是莎翁的经典名句，略有改动。

 

Ps 那歌是编的，你们代入下《前任的50种死法》就行了。大锤就是那可怜的前任啊，殿下从头到尾只爱过一个人，范少你以为是谁啊？自己给自己发的绿帽含泪也要戴上啊，大锤也真是够了。

018 玫瑰  
自己这是受到了威胁吗？对面的这位殿下是约顿海姆的王子，霜巨人是世代与阿斯加德交战的异族，当然可以算是敌人，但这真是一次美妙的威胁，Fandral没有觉得危险或者愤怒，而是大笑应对。  
也许是因为笑得太过嚣张了，他的身体颤抖的幅度大了点，Byleist正拿剑抵着他的脖子，被他如此不按牌理出牌的动作一带，Byleist手中那杯还没有喝完的酒溅了出来，弄脏了Fandral的衣襟。  
Byleist莫名其妙，“笑什么，有你哭的时候。”  
“我现在就想哭了，殿下！” Fandral的声音听起来充满真挚的悲恸，“这件礼服是我祖母的针线，她老人家已经离世多年了，我只有在最隆重的场合才会穿这件衣服。而你手中的那杯香槟之所以如此美味是因为用了一种特别的葡萄，这种葡萄只有一个缺点，它的汁液实在是太浓稠甜蜜了，所以一旦沾到衣服上就别想洗掉，即使变成了酒也一样，啊啊啊……”  
这真是太不幸了，他之所以要找个地方躲开那三位前任倒不是怕和他们撕逼，他实在是不想被人泼一身酒弄脏了身上的这件衣服，结果人算不如天算啊，到头来，毁在他自己手上了。  
“嘘！”Byleist做了一个噤声的手势，然后伸手探向Fandral的胸口。  
“殿下要做什么？”Fandral侧身避开了，这样不太好吧，Alpha和Omega授受不亲，更何况Byleist是他朋友的丈夫，他自然要避嫌。  
“你太吵了，我能解决这个麻烦的，小事一桩，但我需要你保持安静。”Byleist似乎有点不麻烦，他挥了一下手，Fandral发现自己像被施了定身咒，无法动弹也无法说话。  
“这样就好了，世界一下子就清静多了。”Byleist满意地点了点头，借着月光，用手指在Fandral的胸口勾画，看起来只是漫不经心的动作，但是他的指尖似有魔法，那团原本碍眼的酒渍被注入了生命之光，脱胎换骨，变成了一支娇艳欲滴的玫瑰。  
“搞定了。”Byleist默念了一句咒语，那朵玫瑰真的活了过来，他的手上多了一支香槟玫瑰。其实他本来可以直接用魔法这么干，但是净衣咒太过简单也太过无聊了，再加上他喜欢画画嘛，一时手痒就忍不住想炫技一下。至于玫瑰，因为他刚才想到了《罗密欧与朱丽叶》里那场著名的阳台相会，就顺手画了。  
呵呵，那有什么关系？与我有仇的只是你的姓氏。你不姓蒙依然是你。蒙太古算什么，不是手，不是脚，不是胳膊，不是脸，不是其他任何部分。换名字吧，名字算什么。玫瑰换个名字依然很香。罗密欧如果不叫罗密欧还是一样亲切完美。  
道理他都明白，但是Thor爱的是Loki而不是Byleist，依然让他无法释怀。Byleist轻叹了口气，将玫瑰递给Fandral，“问题解决了，你就当今晚什么事情都没有发生过，好吗？”  
Fandral发现自己突然又能动了，他接过了那支玫瑰，他知道这是Byleist递出的橄榄枝，如果橄榄枝从Byleist手中滑落，下一次迎接他的将会是武器。他非常识时务地说，“今晚的月色真美啊，可惜只有我一个人独赏，都没有什么艳遇啊。”既然他是独自一个人赏月，自然什么人也没有遇见，更不会发生什么事情了。注1  
说完之后，Fandral拿起玫瑰习惯性地亲了一下，Byleist对这种卖弄风流的行为不予置评，反正Fandral已经表明了态度，他也已经得到了想要的答案。  
Fandral看着他离开的背影，突然想到了一个哲学问题，他手里拿着的是酒变成的玫瑰，那杯酒刚才Byleist喝过了，这算不算间接亲吻？这问题显然超纲了，就算是他这种的情场高手也回答不了。  
Fandral突然变得有点伤感，感觉自己的恋爱实践还是太少了，绝知此事要躬行，应该要再多谈几次恋爱啊。本来像今天这样的场合，月色正好，又是正对着花园的露台，如假包换的花前月下，他认识了一个有趣的Omega，这是一个恰到好处的开始，通常他会进一步的深入了解对方，直到在床上结束，可惜的是名花有主，Thor那小子还真是让人羡慕的好命啊，就算是包办婚姻都那么走运。Fandral发现自己对婚姻也有了一点期待，如果能遇到Byleist这样的对象，政治联姻也不是不能接受，他就不用为了逃避这个而游戏人间那么多年了。看来他得给自己早点找一位合适的结婚对象了，归根结底，还是要赶紧多谈几次恋爱才能找到真爱啊。

Byleist得承认一直演戏其实蛮累的，无论是陪着Thor秀恩爱，还是在Thor面前扮演白莲花，毕竟Byleist的温柔和善只是一种伪装，Loki的顽劣任性才是他的真性情嘛。老是这样子端着，实在是有点憋得慌，现在Fandral知道了他的真面目，其实也不能说完全是坏事。  
至少在Fandral面前说话的时候可以比较随便一点，不用那么装腔作势，不知不觉间，他遇到Fandral也会说上几句，就当是片场的暂停休息。  
聊多了，他发现Fandral其实和他一样是个文艺小青年，他们同样喜欢书籍与艺术。这种事他也没法跟Thor聊啊，就算他和Thor的婚姻本来没有问题，也会因为他企图和Thor聊这些阳春白雪的东西而出问题的，Thor肯定得去酒馆抱怨，我的丈夫和我没有共同语言了。Fandral懂得这些算是个意外之喜，在仙宫里，除了去陪Frigga摆弄花草，他终于又多了一个小小的消遣。

“那位吟游诗人真的超棒，下次我学会了他的作品唱给你听。”Fandral给Byleist推荐一位他欣赏的诗人。这是一次盛大的宴会，周围一片喧哗，夹杂着诸神们“再来一杯”的砸杯子声音和女神们娇媚的笑声，他们俩在取餐用的桌子旁，一边吃着各种点心，一边讨论诗歌，大概也可以算是十分非主流的话题了。  
“就你？你不会五音不全吧？”Byleist说着刻薄的话语，嘴角却带着一抹淡淡的笑意。他就喜欢各种拆Fandral的台，说话不用小心翼翼这一点真的太棒了，在Thor面前他可不能想说什么就说什么。  
“对不起，Fandral，你不介意我暂时借自己的丈夫一用吧？”Thor打断了两人的对话，有一位重要的客人因故来迟，他需要Byleist和他一起去招呼一下。  
“遵命，殿下。”Fandral十分识趣地走人了。  
“你和Fandral很聊得来？”Thor牵着Byleist的手，却感觉不到什么温度，霜巨人的手一直就是这样冷，但是Byleist的眼睛里却曾经饱含热诚，只是现在也已经冷却成冰。  
老实说，他有点不高兴。刚才他看到Byleist和Fandral相谈甚欢，Byleist用很温柔的眼神看着Fandral，而且眼神里充满了欣赏，这让他很不是滋味。自从那天他和Byleist说好了要离婚以后，Byleist对他冷淡了很多，完全没有了以前的温柔，虽然态度依然很温和，但是再也没有那种柔情了，Byleist已经很久没有这样看过他了，现在他却用这种眼神看着别人，Thor觉得自己很介意。Alpha的天性终究是占有，虽然他答应了Byleist也可以有情人，虽然Byleist和Fandral只是光明正大地在聊天，并没有什么亲密的举止，但他就是很不爽。  
“算是啊，他这个人蛮风雅的，而我是霜巨人里的异类，虽然出生蛮荒之地，却喜欢附庸风雅嘛。”Byleist自嘲地点点头。  
“所以你喜欢这一款？”Thor知道自己不该问，他没有资格问，但是他就是很想知道。  
Byleist闻言笑了，“你这是在吃醋吗？虽然我是挺喜欢Fandral的，但他是你的兄弟，在我们婚姻关系存续期间，我不会让你面子上过不去，就算我要找人偷情，也不会选他当奸夫的。”  
他依然这么体贴，体贴得让人心疼，即使Thor出轨在先，他却还是以Thor为优先考虑，还给Thor吃了一颗定心丸。但是Thor却被他话里的某种可能而震惊了，“那你的意思是等我们离婚以后，你就会和他有什么？”  
“那你也管得太宽了，等我们离婚以后，我要和什么人上床，和多少人上床那都是我的自由，总不见得到时候我还要向前夫报备我用了什么体位吧？”Byleist 冷笑了一声，“其实就算我现在和别人上了床，你也管不了，你答应过我的，我也可以找个情人。”

 

注1 这是我的恶趣味，夏目漱石的梗，但是鉴于Fandral是阿斯加德人并不是日本人，所以这句真的只是单纯说月色好看。  
Ps，我要给殿下正名，从头到尾，他都没有出轨的意思。现在出轨了对他不利，他本来是没有过错那一方，可以装可怜让大锤离婚的时候多出点血的。他要是也出轨了，那就和大锤半斤八两了，就没有这个优势了，哪怕为了利益，殿下也不会出轨啊。  
他画了玫瑰也不是故意撩范少的，只是因为他之前在脑补《罗密欧和朱丽叶》，想到了玫瑰，那段著名的玫瑰换了名字还是玫瑰的台词又契合他现在纠结的心境，就顺手画了，这个锅要背也是莎翁背，大锤表示我家殿下才不背（虽然你老婆是真的和范少看星星看月亮，从诗词歌赋聊到人生哲学了，但是单纯是字面意思）。 

019 初吻  
“所以你到底喜欢什么类型的，你有喜欢过什么人吗？”虽然碰了一个钉子，Thor还是按耐不住自己的好奇心。Byleist看起来是挺冷情的那种类型，不知道动起心来是什么样子。  
“当然有，哪个少男不钟情？因为我是霜巨人，就没有做梦的权利了吗？”Byleist 自嘲地笑了笑，“我年少时有个梦中情人，他比我年长，我在心里偷偷叫他哥哥，我一直想和他结婚，现在这个梦想也算完成了一半。”  
Thor愈发好奇，“什么叫完成了一半？”  
“我的意中人是个超级英雄，你也是，我和你结婚了，可是你不爱我，所以算是完成了一半。这样也很好了，有个像你这样拿得出手的丈夫还是很长面子的，人生不如意十之八九嘛。”Byleist的语气特别平淡，但是Thor听了就很难过，世事又岂能尽如人意，但求无愧于心。  
而偏偏对于Byleist，他是心有愧疚的，Byleist说有他这样的丈夫还是很长面子的，但是Byleist也说过这段婚姻的里子早就彻底烂透。  
Thor难堪地沉默着，他不知道自己该说些什么，这时候，Byleist蹙了一下眉头，伸手捂住自己的肚子。  
“你怎么了？”Thor关切地问。  
“肚子有点不舒服。”  
“要请医官来看看吗？”  
“不用了，我不喜欢药味，我自己常常要和魔药打交道也就算了，别人身上的我可不想闻。况且，也不是特别难受，可能只是我刚才贪凉吃了太多冰品，一会就好了。”Byleist摇了摇头。  
“我送你回去，休息一下。”  
“不是还有贵宾要招待吗？我可以再撑一会。”  
“就当他们不存在好了，你身体好的时候应酬一下也就算了，既然不舒服，当然是你的身体比较要紧了。乖，听我的，好好回去休息，我知道一条小路，我们可以抄近道。”Thor拉起Byleist就走，根本等不及他回答或者是反对，看似霸道的举动其实有着属于他的温柔。

如果早知道抄近路会听到那么混账的话，Thor就带着Byleist乖乖走大路了，但是这世上并没有后悔药可以买。所以那些不堪的非议，还是全都传到他们的耳朵里。  
“两位殿下最近很恩爱啊，今天又在舞会上亲了，真是看得让人脸红心跳，好想谈恋爱。”隔着花木看不清人脸，只能听到悦耳的萝莉音，这大概是某位憧憬爱情的侍女，年纪尚小，自己还没有恋爱的经验，把偶像的爱情当成了理想范本，一看就是双担的cp粉。  
“那只是演戏好吗，别傻了，虽然Thor殿下标记了那个霜巨人丑八怪……”这是一个男人的声音，大概是仙宫里的某个侍卫，花前月下约会佳人，不满意小姑娘满口只有两位殿下，忍不住大泼冷水，而且很明显这位是Thor的唯饭，看Byleist非常不顺眼。  
“啊，你怎么可以这么说Byleist殿下？殿下又温柔又高贵……”侍女发出了不满的抗议。  
Thor一只手依然拉着Byleist，另一只手愤怒地握起了拳头，手上青筋暴起，Byleist用自己的右手握住了Thor握拳的手，他看着Thor摇了摇头，眼神似乎在说算了吧，我们现在就走，这话就当没听见。只要不闹大了，终究只是下人们私下嚼舌根，不算什么大事。  
Thor本来已经打算听Byleist的，往前走了一步，岂料那个大放厥词的人说了更难听的话：“非我族类其心必异，说他丑怎么了，不仅样子丑，心思更丑陋呢。根据闪电宫的内幕消息，Thor殿下根本不是自愿的，是那个怪物自甘下贱给王子下了药，殿下根本不喜欢他，只睡过一次，怪物根本是枉费心机，怀不上孩子就是他活该。”  
话虽然难听，但是句句属实，Byleist无颜以对，掩面跑掉了，若要人不知，除非己莫为，当初他做出下药这种事，就该料到有今天。  
“Byleist！”Thor叫了一声，他追了上去，拉住Byleist的手，但是Byleist甩开了，Thor这才惊觉自家殿下的力气那么大，虽然他是个Omega，但却是个霜巨人，种族优势还是不容忽视的。  
花丛那一侧也一下子安静下来了，那两个人已经知道自己闯祸了，背后说别人坏话却被提前退场的正主听到了。尤其Thor的脾气可不怎么好，不知道等待他们的是什么？  
“让我一个人静静好吗？”Byleist眼中隐隐有水光，却依然克制自己没有掉泪。  
Thor无法对着这样的Byleist说不，正好，他也有一些别的事情要做。  
“殿下……殿下！”向Thor行礼的两人都在颤抖。  
“你帮Byleist说话，很好，你走吧。”Thor让那个侍女先行离开。  
“殿下恕罪！”那位侍卫颤抖得越发厉害，  
“你有什么要我恕罪的？你的对不起不是该对Byleist去说吗？我不太擅长言辞，就只好动手了。”Thor不理会那个侍卫的求饶，开始挥拳。

等Thor忙完了手上的小事，找到Byleist的时候，Byleist背身而立，他看不到Byleist的脸，只能看到他的肩膀不住颤动，Byleist这是在哭吗？  
还有一个人也发出了同样的疑问，“你还好吧？” Fandral很小心地走近Byleist，但是依然和他保持着适当的距离。  
“你怎么不在宴会上和大家饮酒作乐？”Byleist显然认出了来人的声音，但是他并没有转身，还是背对着Fandral。  
“都是些酒肉朋友，你先走了，我都没什么好跟那些粗人说，觉得怪没劲的，也就开溜了。” Fandral叹了口气，看来他开溜得不是时候，但是既然撞到了，也不能不管。真是的，他实在不想插手Thor的家务事，但是为什么他的运气老是那么背呢？  
“我也很没劲啊，跟我在一起一定很没意思吧。”  
“Thor又欺负你了？”Fandral往前靠近了一点，就算他是Thor的朋友也看不下去了。  
“为什么用‘又’这个词？”Byleist警觉性很高地转过头来，震惊地看着Fandral，“根本没有发生过这种事，Thor一直对我很好。”  
“既然很好，那你哭什么？”   
“我是矫揉造作的Omega啊，刚才摘了一朵玫瑰，扎到手了，借机向丈夫撒娇而已，夫夫情趣。”  
“所以你以为来的人是Thor？”  
“对不起啊，是我和Thor不好，我们俩不该在公开场所打情骂俏，有失轻浮又污了你的眼睛。”无论Thor待他如何，Thor依然是他的丈夫，他和Thor才是利益共同体，Fandral终究只是外人。  
“别再为Thor说话了，趁早对那种Alpha死心吧。” Fandral一把拉过Byleist，拥在怀里，“再忍一忍吧，等你自由了以后，你值得更好的人。”其实他对Thor和Byleist的婚姻状况并非一无所知。那晚，他无意中撞见了Byleist怀念前任的事情，既然他答应了Byleist不说出去，他当然也不会多嘴，但是他作为Thor的兄弟，还是讲义气地暗示过Thor让他多陪陪自己的丈夫，巩固一下两人的感情。  
Thor却依然像个没事人似的跟着一帮未婚的狐朋狗友到处野，Fandral特意规劝过他，“你别身在福中不知福了，你家殿下人很不错，能和这样的Omega结婚算你走运，成天野在外面冷落人家，算什么意思？”  
当时Thor已经喝了不少酒，他忍不住诉苦虽然Byleist这样好，他爱的却是另外一个人，这段婚姻其实名存实亡。  
Fandral这才惊觉Byleist殿下过得那是什么日子——异国的王子被送到敌对一方联姻，他所能指望的也只有夫夫和睦，早点生下孩子了。但是他的丈夫不爱他，婚内出轨，难得的是Byleist毫无怨言，在人前也没有显露出任何孤独无助的样子，这让Fandral对Byleist更添了几分欣赏。  
但是Byleist到底要维护Thor到什么时候，明明Thor对他如此糟糕，Byleist却还是夸了Thor一番，这让Fandral听得不是滋味。Thor真他妈是瞎了眼，这么好的Omega他不知珍惜，却为了一个来路不明的小情人神魂颠倒。  
Thor当然没瞎，他看到了自己的丈夫被Fandral抱入怀中，他咳嗽了一声作为警告，“Byleist是我的丈夫。”  
“那就对你丈夫好一点啊，在他还是你丈夫的时候，虽然看起来时间应该不会很长了。” Fandral丢下这句话就走掉了。  
只剩下Thor和Byleist沉默地对立着，还是Byleist先发话了，“你打了那个人？”  
“我没有。”Thor矢口否认。  
“指节都肿了，看来下手不轻啊，还想骗我？疼吗？幸好你丈夫是个魔法师，习惯了随身带着很多魔药的。”Byleist从身上掏出一个小盒子，里面是青绿色的药膏，他用右手食指沾了点，点在左手心上，随即低头用双掌轻轻搓散，一点一点涂在Thor的手指上。Byleist用力轻柔，一如呵护珍宝，活血化瘀，恰到好处。  
Thor只觉得自己闻到了辛辣的芳香，慢慢地，他就觉得没有那么疼了，还有一点说不出的舒服，Byleist的指尖仿佛带有魔法，带走了他的疼痛。  
Byleist一边给他上药，一边小声说，“干嘛要动手？其实人家说的也都是事实了，你确实不喜欢我，是我自己犯贱给你下了药，生不出孩子也是我活该。”  
“Byleist……”Thor叫了一声他的名字，阻止他继续自轻自贱。  
Byleist还在低头忙着上药，但是不用抬头，他也知道Thor现在是什么表情，想必是万分愧疚。因为Thor是个很有正义感的人，这一点他早就知道了，在他们第一次相遇的时候，Thor正是出于正义感而救了他，而他因此爱上Thor。现在Thor依然很有正义感，他也依然爱着Thor，而他们之间却为什么变成了这样？  
“Thor，我恨你！” Byleist突然抱住了Thor。眼前的这个男人，他有情有义、善良正直、容貌俊美、英雄盖世，甚至还对自己的爱人忠贞不渝，其实他给Thor下了催情药那次，Thor在意志清醒的时候坚持不肯碰他，他真的很佩服Thor的定力。Thor有那么多优点，他那么好，可是他不爱Byleist，不是他的，这一切又有什么意义呢？  
他不能拥有Thor的这些美好，但是他却能加以利用，Thor听到了那些流言蜚语会如此生气本来就是他意料之中的事情。呵呵，来自闪电宫的内幕消息，还有谁比他这个当事人更加清楚呢？  
这个消息本来就是他自己放出去，目的就是要Thor内疚，离婚的时候，他就可以多提点条件了。反正Thor一直觉得他各种无辜，以Thor这五大三粗的性格，肯定想不到下药那件事，当时只有他们俩人在场，天知地知你知我知，既然Thor没有对外泄露， 那么这个消息到底是怎么流传出去的呢？  
“应该的！”Thor的回答是捧起了Byleist的脸，以吻为他拭泪，然后在他唇上印下了一个吻。他的丈夫明明还在为他们的婚姻哀泣，但是发现他手上那些微不足道的小伤之后，还来不及擦干眼泪就急着替他上药，相比之下，他是何等的人渣。  
“这是你第一次在私下里清醒地吻我。之前亲过那么多次，不是在大庭广众秀恩爱，就是叫着别人的名字。”

020 春梦  
“啊啊，哥哥，你……好棒，我还要……”  
俏语娇音满室闻，床上的一双人儿交缠在一起，被翻红浪，在做什么自然是不言而喻。  
这场面太过触目惊心，让推开房门的Thor呆立在当场，他从头到脚都凉透了，浑身的力气都像被人抽走了。  
这是他的寝宫，他的大床，床上的那个人本来也该属于他，理论上应该如此。他当然认得自己丈夫的声音，那是Byleist的声音没错，但是他何曾听到过Byleist发出如此甜腻的声音，还有如此动情的喘息？也许有吧，他和Byleist也不算完全没有夫夫之实，但是只有那么一次，而且因为药物的作用他还神志不清，对当时情状不太记得了。  
他是答应过Byleist也可以有情人，也亲口说过不介意Byleist和别人亲热，但是让他亲眼看到别的男人在他面前和Byleist做爱那完全是另外一回事。  
“嗯……呢，哥……哥，你比我老公厉害多了……我从来没有这么舒服过……我爱你……” Byleist的声音支离破碎，随着他身上那个男人的动作起伏，但是他的表情是如此陶醉，他的表白是这样真切。  
床上的“我爱你”，Thor并不陌生，有太多不同的床伴对他说过这句话，有逢场作戏的调笑当然也有情真意切的有感而发，真真假假听得太多，却都没有Byleist这句叫他心惊。Byleist可从没有对他说过这句话，他其实不太清楚Byleist对他到底怀着怎样的感情。妈妈曾经说过Byleist可能真的已经爱上他了，说Byleist看着他的眼神有时候简直令人心碎，那双绿眼睛里的渴望期盼夹杂着猜疑与防备，比任何宝石的光芒都要动人。但是Thor自己并没有察觉，是的，Byleist之前有为他们的婚姻努力过，但是在他发现Thor出轨之后，他放手得实在是太干脆了，完全没有要挽救这段婚姻的意思。  
这就是爱吗？Thor不由想起小时候妈妈给他讲的故事，后妈和亲妈争夺儿子，法官无法做出判断，只好说你们自己抢孩子吧，谁抢到就是谁的，结果亲妈害怕弄痛孩子，先放了手。这倒不是说他贪心到想要Byleist和Loki为了他展开争夺，只是他本以为Byleist这一关会比较难过，没想到Byleist如此大方，这反而让Thor困惑。看起来就像Byleist完全不在意Thor这个人，那么他之前为了维持这段婚姻而做出的种种努力就只是从婚姻本身出发的，也就是说，即使和Byleist结婚的人不是Thor，Byleist也会温柔地对待他的丈夫，也会孝顺丈夫的家人，也会羞涩却大胆地向丈夫主动求欢，这根本和爱不爱没有关系。  
而现在，Byleist在这个男人怀里说着爱他却是真心的。这个男人就真的那么棒吗，棒到明明在哪里出轨都可以，你却要不顾一切把他带回我们的房间？他真的让你那么舒服吗，舒服到就算我开门进来了，你也毫无察觉，依然完全沉浸在他带给你的快感中。  
不能否认，这个男人身材确实很棒，因为他此刻正背对着Thor卖力地操劳，Thor无法看到他的脸，只能看到他全裸的背部，但是那漂亮的肌肉已经胜却人间无数，何况那头金发也十分璀璨夺目。  
而且Thor敢肯定，这个男人的长相也不会差到哪里去，毕竟Byleist那么喜欢艺术，审美眼光还是蛮高的。看吧，Byleist兴奋得双腿大张，缠住男人的腰不放，一副十分享受的样子，就是明证。  
这个认知让Thor心里更加烦躁，他倒是要看看这个鹊巢鸠占的野男人到底长成什么样子，胆敢在他的床上和他的丈夫颠鸾倒凤。Thor顿时怒从心头起，恶向胆边生，拉起那个男人半长的金发，迫使男人转过头来。  
“哐当”，Thor手里的雷神之锤落地了，完全没有预料到会看到这样一张脸，这让他大吃一惊。  
这倒不是说他遇到了恐怖片的场面，那个男人转过脸来一片空白。Thor确实看到了一张好看的脸孔，若论卖相这张脸自然是一等一的，人见人夸的俊美帅气，如果有人长成这样，应该每天都要偷笑才对。  
但Thor现在可一点也笑不出来，问题在于，这张脸他太熟了，他每天都要在镜子里看到。  
没错，他看见了自己的脸，这实在是太惊悚了，简直比恐怖片里的鬼脸更可怕。

Thor被惊得醒过来了，他才刚刚有点镇定下来，幸好这只是个梦，梦里的一切都没有发生。他好好地躺在自己的大床上，床上只有他和Byleist。Byleist并没有和别人在偷情，他还在梦乡当中，睡得香甜，连被子踢掉了一角都没有发现。  
“都多大人了，还踢被子。”Thor笑着给Byleist盖好被子，心中也觉得自己真是太过分了，怎么会做那么一个梦。因为之前Byleist对他提起了初恋吗？从梦境来看，自己的占有欲还真是可怕，他既在意Byleist曾经的心上人，也在意Byleist以后可能会别人发生关系，所以在梦中那2个人才会合二为一，而且他还害怕Byleist会在性事上做出比较，认为他比不上别人，所以在梦中和Byleist做爱的那个人依然是他。  
Thor自嘲地摇了摇头，然后他发现Byleist脸色绯红，不由伸手摸了摸Byleist的脸，感觉确实有点烫手，“这是因为霜巨人的体质不同吗？我和你盖同一床被子，我压根没有觉得热啊，你怎么热成这样？”  
就在这时，Byleist一个翻身搂住了Thor，口中念念有词，“啊啊，哥哥，你……好棒，我还要……”  
这句话跟Thor刚才梦里听到的一模一样，Thor顿时僵住了，过了一会，他才想到，Byleist浑身发热可能并不是因为被子太厚了，而是另有原因。  
Thor伸手探向Byleist的腿间，果然摸到了一片湿滑，很显然，他的丈夫正在做春梦，而且从哥哥这个称呼来看，在梦中和Byleist翻云覆雨的对象自然不是他。虽然这张大床上只躺着2个人，其实却有着3个人。  
对于Byleist做春梦这件事，Thor不是不能理解，大家都是身体健康的成年人，都有生理需求。只是他和Byleist一直没有正常行房，他可以靠和Loki幽会解决，那Byleist该怎么办呢？像Byleist这样的性情，大概不会自己动手发泄，那也就只有春梦这一条路了。  
因为他不碰自己的Omega，让Byleist躺在他的身边却想着别人做春梦，Thor心里很不是滋味，他还算是个Alpha吗？他很自责，也很愧疚，但是还有更复杂的情绪，Byleist想着的果然是别人。他想和Byleist离婚，Byleist其实对这婚姻也没有多少眷恋，Byleist爱着的是别人吧。  
Thor想起那天Byleist对他说起少年旧事的样子，Byleist说他曾经有个梦中情人，比他年长，所以他在心里偷偷叫他哥哥，他一直想和那个人结婚，原来Byleist一直没有忘却初心，即使和别人结婚了，他爱着的依然是那个人。那个人到底是什么样子呢？

 

Ps 大家情人节快乐，我知道今天发糖的多，为了怕你们甜掉牙，就发点醋渍话梅好了。其实大锤的梦挺歪打正着的，你不爽殿下躺在你身边做春梦和哥哥翻云覆雨，可是除了你，谁还会是殿下的哥哥啊，也是一本正经吃自己的醋。

另外。我新开的那篇pwp类似古罗马背景的《困兽》，大锤是角斗士，洛基是亲王神官。因为是我第一次不拉灯，但是好像没有什么小伙伴理我，是不是我写肉真的太糟糕了？如果是，请一定要告诉我，那我以后继续拉灯，我们就能一起愉快地玩耍了。

 

021 介意（吃醋还是吃肉，这是个问题）  
“嗯……呢，哥……哥，你好厉害……好舒服……我爱你……”  
Byleist的梦呓如此真情实感，加上他的表情很陶醉，可见他在梦中何等受用。Thor听着这话觉得耳熟，其实欢爱之际的情话无非那几句，如有雷同，实属巧合，只是Thor清楚地记得在他的梦境中，Byleist在别人身下说出好舒服的时候，他分明是有所比较的，他说的是“哥哥，你比我老公厉害多了，我从来没有这么舒服过。我爱你！”  
是个Alpha都无法接受Omega说自己在床上技不如人，就算只是在梦里也不行。Thor 的心头顿时窜上一阵邪火，他伸手摇醒了Byleist，“Byleist醒醒吧，你只是在做梦。”  
Byleist本来在梦中马上就要达到生命的大和谐，突然被人吵醒了，他的意识还没有完全清醒过来，但是身体的余韵尚存，又正好看到刚才还和他滚床单的某人出现在他眼前，还是一张特写的大脸。出于本能，他半眯着眼睛，勾住了Thor的脖子，将Thor 拉向自己，“哥哥，我还没有吃饱，还要了。”  
说完之后，他就主动吻住了Thor的嘴唇，震惊的Thor还来不及推开他，Byleist的舌头已经送了过来，在Thor的口腔里搅风搅雨。如果只是从一个早安吻的角度来说，这个吻很棒，热情又色气，但是Thor作为被吻的那个人，并不觉得甜蜜，反而觉得很酸涩。  
他好奇过Byleist在和人肌肤相亲的时候，会是何等光景？现在他知道了，Byleist动情时原来是这等情态，但是他却不是让Byleist如此忘情的那个人。爱或者不爱，真的是区别太大。之前Byleist曾经主动向他求过欢，虽然羞涩中带着大胆，但是依然是拘泥的，他只是在尽责任努力想要维系一段婚姻，而此刻的Byleist却是完全沉浸在情欲所带来的欢愉之中，其他全都被他抛之脑后，以至于他甚至连人都认错了。  
Thor其实能理解Byleist这种心情，他在Loki身体里的时候，也会有同样的感受，什么责任荣誉他都不想要，他只想要怜取眼前人，那是他的生命之光,欲望之火,同时也是他的罪恶,他的灵魂。只是他和Byleist接过那么多次吻，没有哪一次感受过Byleist这样热情，那些故作恩爱的例行公事不算，即使在花园里他为了维护Byleist打了人之后那个温情脉脉的吻并非逢场作戏，也根本不能和这个吻相提并论。而这个热情的吻其实并不是给他的，是给Byleist那个难以忘却的初恋情人的，这个认知让Thor很不愉快。  
“哥哥，嗯？”Byleist有点不满意他的消极怠工，叫了他一声以示询问，慵懒的尾音拖得长长的，还带着几分睡意朦胧。叫完之后，还用自己的脸颊撒娇似地蹭了蹭Thor的脸颊。  
Byleist此举实在是俏皮可爱，Thor何曾看过他如此爱娇的样子？他看得实在心动，想要把人自己搂进怀里，吻上他的嘴唇，然后直接推到这样那样，只要他肯应了这一声哥哥冒充别人，一大盘好吃的肉正在等着他，但是Byleist想要的人并不是他，Thor只能咽下口水，狠狠心艰难地说，“你认错人了，我不是你哥哥。”  
Byleist愣了下，沉默一会儿，他的眼神变得清明了，冷冷地说，“没错，你只是我的丈夫，还是挂名的那种。你才不是我哥哥。”  
“你还爱着你的初恋吗，  
“爱。“Byleist很干脆地承认了，没什么好掩饰的，昨夜夜半，枕上分明梦见。虽然醒来之后发现那只是个梦，让他不胜悲怆，但是如果他这样都不肯承认还爱着对方，那也太自欺欺人了，他明明是如此渴望那个人，就算现实里不能亲近，也想在梦中和那个人滚床单。只是那个人就算是在他对面，也根本体会不到这种心情吧，否则怎么会残忍地惊醒他的好梦？不论是在他们结婚前的那一晚还是现在打断他想要亲热的绮思，Thor总是能及时阻止他继续放任自己沉溺在这段感情里。如果他早点认识Thor就好了，说不定他都不用暗恋Thor那么久，他对Thor的那点单相思早就被Thor治好了。  
“等我们离婚了，你会去找他吗？“Thor知道自己没有资格这么问，既然离婚了，那就好聚好散，一别两宽，各生欢喜，Byleist想要跟什么人在一起，自然和他不再相干。只是一想到Byleist会投入别人的怀抱，他就很不爽。这就是Alpha的劣根性了，对自己拥有过的Omega总想着一直占有，即使这种占有欲并非出于爱意。  
“找他干嘛？我努力过了，他又不要我，我也长大了，早已经过了会为一个人而痴狂的年纪。我的上半辈子已经折在他手里了，总不能下半辈子还是围着他打转吧？我得为自己而活着，谁没有了谁又会真的过不下去呢？”Byleist露出了自嘲的笑容，只是他原本天真地以为这辈子有Thor在身边会过得比较幸福呢。幸福已经破灭了，是Thor亲手打破的，虽然他对此感到很遗憾，但他还是要好好活着啊。他的初心也许并没有变，他还是爱着Thor，只是人长大了都是要面对现实的，他已经不再是那个可以为了Thor而不顾一切的少年，在成人的世界里，太多顾虑，只有爱是不能当饭吃的。  
“可是你就是想找他干啊，做梦都想。”Byleist的语气虽然平淡，但是Thor还是感受到了他的哀痛，看着Byleist为别的男人那么难过，Thor觉得很不是滋味，他说了一句没经过大脑的话。等话出了口，他才意识到自己说了多么过分的话，那话里的酸意令他觉得自己好陌生。他原来也会那么刻薄吗？  
“因为我刚才做的那个春梦？”Byleist 难以置信地看着Thor ，“你介意我想着别人？我的那个哥哥只是我少年时一个不切实际的幻梦，一段已经过去的黑历史，我只是想想而已，并没有像你一样实质性出轨，我以后就想他一辈子，两不相干吧。”   
Ps 大锤也是rnb，为了和自己吃醋，连肉都不想吃，真是傻啊，要不是吃这飞醋，趁着基妹想要直接扑倒睡了，说不定就和好了。  
大家女王节快乐，对了，我突然想起来我其实有个微博号的，id糖萌蜜柿，欢迎大家来找我玩，最好能附上sy的id，我这个电脑白痴就能对号入座回加了，对我温柔点哦，学抖森撒娇。

22 花瓶  
“我不能介意？我是你的丈夫!”   
“你当然有权介意，只是没有必要。”Byleist 叹了口气，“你是我的丈夫，但只是挂名的那种。反正对你来说，我只不过是一件昂贵而不实用的摆设，还是你的父亲硬塞给你的，虽然你不喜欢，也只能捏着鼻子收下，平时束之高阁，有客人的时候拿出来炫耀一下就可以了。我可不认为你对我的感情到了足以为我吃醋的地步，所以你只是面子上过不去吧，觉得身为Alpha的自尊心到了伤害。放心了，在遇到你之前，我是个处子……”虽然他觉得以他和Thor目前只是合伙演戏的状态，他其实没必要向Thor解释这些，但他还是费了一番唇舌，大概是因为Thor很难得表现出来的在乎。  
虽然他知道Thor其实并不在乎他这个人，只是介意自己的所有权受到了侵犯，毕竟Thor是那么骄傲的一个人，怎么可能受得了他的Omega恋慕着别人？就像名贵花瓶的主人才不会在乎花瓶的内心世界到底喜欢百合还是玫瑰，只是介意别人的脏手在花瓶上留下痕迹。  
Thor这才发现自己出言无状，他有什么资格在Byleist 面前自称是人家的丈夫？平日里为人夫婿的义务他可是一点都没尽,没道理到了讲夫权的时候他就可以厚着脸皮跳出来了, 毕竟权利和义务总要对等嘛。“不，我不是这个意思，你是不是处子对我来说不重要……”他可没有什么处子情节，对处子完全没有偏好，如果可以选的话，其实他更喜欢有经验的情人。之前他所交往的对象全都是熟男熟女，就算分手也是好聚好散，他倒是没有想过等到要结婚了反而会跟2个处子纠缠不清，Loki和Byleist都未经人事，都叫他给赶上了，也不知道是缘是孽。  
“当然了，你都亲口说了不介意我和别人亲热，就不用再特意强调一次我在你心里是如何微不足道了。”Byleist 露出了一个自嘲的苦笑，“不过我还是要告诉你，上过我床的人暂时只有你一个，够少了吧，到目前为止，我只归你一个人所有。”  
“暂时？也就是以后会有别人了。”Thor读懂了Byleist的弦外之音。Byleist之前是不是被别人抱过，其实他不是那么介意，他认识Byleist的时候也不是一张白纸，同样的，他也不会苛求Byleist毫无过去，就像一份大礼，只等着他来拆包。  
如果只是性，Byleist在婚前是否保持童贞对他来说无关紧要。性爱对成年人来说本来就是很自然的一件事情，就像喝水呼吸一样都是生活必需，他相信以他和Byleist的条件，要找几个不错的床伴并非什么困难的事情。身体根本不是什么重要的事情，他不会为此纠结，他在意的是Byleist心里还想着别人，就是在婚后，也难以忘却，这就让他很难以接受。  
是的，他介意，他发现自己原来如此贪婪，他想要Byleist爱他，他想要Byleist用之前那种含情脉脉的眼神看着他，只看着他一个人。他不想Byleist以后会那样看着别人，也不想Byleist以后会主动向成为他丈夫的陌生人求欢。Thor握紧了拳头，感情上他想要抓紧Byleist，他不舍得放手，但是理智上他知道自己不能这么做，他给不了Byleist应有的幸福。  
在他婚内出轨而且被揭穿了之后，他和Byleist的婚姻到现在还能维持着体面，完全靠的是Byleist够懂事也够隐忍，迫于情势让Byleist忍让一时就够委屈人家了，他凭什么要求Byleist继续这样一段毫无幸福的婚姻？Byleist明明配得上更好的，外在的种种条件姑且不论，最低限度，他的丈夫至少应该爱着他。  
而他在这段婚姻里都做了些什么呢？他一边无耻地和别人私通，一边想要霸占着Byleist不放。但是真的很难选啊，Byleist多么高贵大方，像是秀雅的芝兰，那种温和无害的气质让人忍不住想要亲近；而Loki是热辣带刺的玫瑰, 香甜得充满攻击性，明艳得那么霸道，就是蛮不讲理也是那么天经地义，就算有些扎手，但是那种活泼的生气让人难以抗拒。他多想说他两个都爱，两个都想要，谁都不想放开，只是他终究只能选一个，他只能伤害Byleist。他本来以为他会毫不犹豫地选择Loki，不会有任何困惑，但是越是和Byleist相处，越是感受到Byleist的美好，让他觉得做这个决定越发艰难。  
“这不很显然吗？既然我们都已经商量好了要离婚的事情，那我以后自然会再婚，你不会指望我给前夫守贞吧？非卿不睡，那也太搞笑了。”Byleist气笑了。  
“那就不要离婚啊。”Thor 冲口而出。  
“好吧，我明白了，对你来说，我这个花瓶大概还不赖，还挺拿得出手的，所以你用惯了以后，有点不太想放手。”Byleist看着Thor，露出了一个十分奇特的表情，既像是心碎又像是欣慰，“真谢谢你这么看得起我，可就算是个花瓶，也是有自尊的啊，也会希望主人悉心爱护，捧在手里，时时勤拂拭，勿使惹尘埃，而不是平日里丢在一边吃灰，要了才是东西。”  
Thor无言以对，他确实从来没有把Byleist捧在手心，所以Byleist心里对他还是有怨气的，所以Byleist到底还是在意的。如果Byleist肯表现出来，哪怕是打也好，骂也好，都是他应得的，他肯定连眉头都不会皱一下。  
只是Byleist似乎已经没话好对他说了，他下了床去洗漱。Byleist进浴室了鼓捣了半天，Thor很是惴惴不安。他觉得自己实在不是个东西，刚才那句“那就别离婚啊”虽然是没经过大脑的话，但确实是他的真心话，他不舍得Byleist，可是他不配。  
他都那么久没碰过Byleist了，让Byleist欲求不满，难得做个春梦还被他叫醒了。Byleist迷迷糊糊地向他求欢，他又拒绝了，Byleist现在进了浴室是洗了个冷水澡还是在自己动手了？等会Byleist出来了，他是不是该道歉？  
Thor思绪纷繁，居然没意识到Byleist到底进去了多久。等到Byleist出了浴室，倒是神色如常，“我洗完澡了，你赶紧去洗漱吧，一会还要陪妈妈一起吃早餐呢。”  
“我……”Thor支支吾吾。  
“不早了，别浪费时间，速战速决。”Byleist显然不想跟他再多说什么，把他推进了浴室。  
Thor出来以后，Byleist就像个没事人似的，挽着他的手照常去给Frigga请安。

“你这孩子，最近脸上总算有点肉了，看来Thor的爱心汤没有白费。来，多喝点。”Frigga让侍女给Byleist加餐。  
Byleist面露诧异之色，“这不是妈妈赏我的吗？”这爱心汤他已经喝了有一阵了，原来这是Thor的意思，他倒是第一次知道。  
“是Thor求我给你开小灶的，他总是担心你太瘦了。现在好了，身体调理好了，想要孩子也会容易点的，你们可要加油了，我盼着带孙辈呢。”Frigga笑眯眯地看着小两口。  
“那可不，我丈夫这么疼我，有他滋润我当然好了。”Byleist也笑吟吟地看着Thor喝了一口汤，心里却把Thor痛骂了个遍，这该死的滥好人，谁要你对我好的？你明明又不想要我给你生孩子，没事煲这汤给我喝干吗？你就是这点最可恶了，总是以无心之举来招惹别人，叫我到底是爱你好，还是恨你好呢？  
Thor只能也跟着赔笑，Byleist这反话说的，明明他一大早就让自家殿下欲求不满，一点雨露也不肯分给Byleist。  
这顿早饭总算吃完了，Byleist挽着Thor走出Frigga的宫殿，两个人保持这个亲密的姿势，散了一会步，离开Frigga那里有一段距离了，Byleist才正色说，“今天我会出去办点事情，晚上可能会迟一点回来，所以就不陪你吃晚饭了，你一个人先吃吧，你能理解吗？”  
“当然。”Thor讷讷地说。他可不敢问Byleist要去干什么，这不是明摆着吗？他作为丈夫明显失职，喂不饱Byleist，他家殿下要去吃外食了。  
Byleist转身就走，Thor看着他的背影怅然若失，犹豫了一会，他开口，“Byleist！”  
“什么事？”Byleist回头看着Thor。  
“没什么，在外面小心点。”Thor还是无法说出他真正想要说的话——不要去，我不准别人抱你，只有我才可以。但是他说不出口，因为他不可能抱Byleist，这对Loki和Byleist都不公平，他已经辜负Byleist了，不能再对不起Loki。  
小心什么呢？别让人看到了说闲话？还是别怀上别人的孩子？   
可是Thor都大方地表示不仅不介意他和别人亲热，就算有了野种，他也会当便宜老爸了，他对自己头上的绿帽子还真是够淡定的。  
当然了，他又不是Thor心爱的人，就算他是处子，Thor都表示那根本不重要。Byleist恨恨地想。他和Thor的婚姻关系就只体现在他的阿斯加德王子和火神头衔上，其他都不具意义，就连Thor的结婚戒指都在小情人手上。  
Thor对他越是表现得大方，越是说明Thor完全不在乎他。明明Thor不是不懂爱，他对Loki根本不是这样，他对Loki表现出了那么强烈的独占欲，在这样的鲜明对比下，Thor根本不打算爱上他这件事让Byleist觉得很挫败。  
“放心了，Fandral跟我在一起，我可是有安全措施的。”Byleist给了Thor一个飞吻，潇洒地走了。  
等一下，为什么是Fandral？你之前不是说他是我的兄弟，在我们婚姻关系存续期间，你不会让我面子上过不去，就算你要找人偷情，也不会选他当奸夫的。所以你已经饿到饥不择食了吗？  
Thor有满腹的疑问，但是他问不出口。

所以Byleist真的是和Fandral去偷欢了，还是在别人的身下婉转承欢？  
Thor在寝宫里踱步，他很焦躁，自从Byleist走后，他都不能静下心来，满脑子都是各种限制级画面，主角之一是Byleist，另外一位那就变化多端了。  
就在这时，窗外绿光一闪，一张带着魔力的便签落到了他手上。

 

Ps 大锤让人熬汤这事估计大家已经忘了，第17章里提到过，大锤知道殿下吃了抑制剂又吃了滑胎药，担心他身体。  
这章稍微修了下，听着莫文蔚的《两个女孩》，想着张无忌的芝兰和玫瑰。倚天里最后是玫瑰赢了，假面里目前看起来也是玫瑰赢了，只是大锤的玫瑰和芝兰本来就是同一个人，大锤真不知道是幸福还是不幸呢。  
大锤是个好人，但是这点真是妨碍他和殿下沟通，他想说没有处子情节，殿下觉得大锤不在乎他。包括章节末尾，大锤不想殿下去找别人，可是因为他答应过殿下要公平所以他还是放殿下走了，但殿下其实就是想听那些他没说出口的话啊。（未完待续）


End file.
